Zaunian Touch
by Xeraphym
Summary: The first chapter of this series is called "Captured", and its a kataren pornfic. This story focuses around Garen and Katarina, but goes through these limits and puts a large amount of the characters from the game inside the story. Warning: Part 15 of this story is a powerful story about rape, If you feel uncomfortable, please do not read it. I hope that you enjoy my story
1. Chapter 1

"You have GOT to be kidding me" Katarina spoke as she stood in front of the table. The Noxian high council Has stood, listening to the horrible news Swain had to offer. From the members, stood famous names and people. The Du Couteau Family members, Katarina and her sister, Casseopia. Murderers by the hand of Noxus, Draven and Darius. And Swain, Grand Strategist of Noxus. From the open window nearby, Talon sat, waited, still wondering why after getting dehydrated in the sun, at least by what Katarina said, his butt hurt. "We have to... 'Team up' with THEM? out of All people, out of ALL city-states, THEM?" Swain put his hands together, putting finger in between finger, as he did, he put his head on the fist created from both his hands. "Do _you _think that _I_ am happy to do this too... yet think about it..." he lifted his head. "After all we have done to them..." Swain kept speaking "Even _they_ probably wont help us, no one will. But... they still are our _only_ choice." Talon stood up from the window and walked towards the table. "Do you have a word, peasant?" Asked Swain, "Why yes, i actually do" Talon answered with his eyes locked on Swain, he did not look at him as a superior at the moment, more like a target. "When you say, and i quote, 'only'" He lifted his fingers to show the quotation marks "What will happen if we wont talk to them?"

Swain looked at Talon with the same look that Talon gave him.

"Doom"

"SIR CROWNGUARD!" A soldier was screaming in the castle halls "SIR CROWNGUARD! THIS IS URGENT!" In the hall, the soldier stopped. He looked at one of the doors standing. As he entered, Garen, shirtless, was swinging his sword back and forth, keeping his shape.

"But why _me?_" asked Katarina as Talon gave her the bag. "You, My lady, are one-of-a-kind strategist. No one would be able to talk to them but you, practically speaking you are our only hope." Talon and Katarina laughed to his words. "Although.." Talon spoke again "To be serious, You are the representative of Noxus. Since you are going _there_, be careful with your words, they might help us, or take your life away." Katarina laughed, yet Talon stayed silent. "You can relax" she said as she put her blades on her belt "Do not forget who i am, Talon, I have killed hundreds, If i need, Ill escape."

"Yes, Ma'am"

"At ease soldier." Garen relaxed to tired pale soldier as he put his giant sword to the ground. Garen looked at him "Now, calmly tell me, what happened?" The soldier was shaking, not calmed, "S..S...SssSs..S..." "Relax" Garen tried to come him down again.

'I wonder if he still remembers...' Katarina thought to herself as she started walking towards her target 'Well, yea, its been a month, i doubt if he forgot. But...' She was worried about _him._ The only man who could give her this unbelievable feeling of pleasure, and probably the closest thing she ever had to love. 'Agh...' her memories ran through her mind, she liked them, but she knew it is not the right moment right now.

"S..s...SSssSSSss..." The pale soldier was still shaking "RELAX CADET!" Garen shouted, the soldier stopped shaking at the second. "OU..OU...OUTSIDE!" The soldier spoke "THEY ARE EVERYWHERE!" Garen started losing his patience. "WHO...are...outside...Soldier?"

After a few hours of running and shnpo-ing around to increase her speed, she arrived Demacia, As she saw it from afar, she grew happy inside. 'Finally, ill get to see you again...' she got closer.

Smoke was rising from the high castle.

"Oh shit, this is bad, it already started." She ran as fast as she could into the city state of Demacia

"NOXIAN SOLDIERS!" The small pale soldier shouted "THEY ARE EVERYWHE...!" The soldier stopped, as Garen looked below, a bleeding blade came out of the soldiers stomach, Blood came out from the Cadets mouth. Garen realized the situation and quickly ran back towards his sword. As the soldier fell on the ground, a Noxian Cadet appeared behind him. "DIE!" he shouted and thrusted his whole body with the sword in front towards Garen. Garen Dodged it, and as he did he grabbed his massive blade, spun and cut the man in two. He put his shirt on and walked out of the room "Noxus..." He said to himself "Would not do something like this"

Katarina ran through the Demacian streets, with every Noxian soldier that came in front of her, she cut him to half. 'Before its too late...' she thought to herself as she shunpo-ed around to quicken her way to the castle 'I must tell the prince... i must tell the royalty...' She cut another Noxian soldier in half 'I must let _him_ now that it is not us.'

As Garen exited his room, a dozen soldiers were awaiting him in the hallway. "I need to get to the prince and the king, Fast." He grabbed his sword, the started spinning himself while the sword was on the outer side. "FEEL THE WRATH OF DEMACIA!"


	2. Chapter 2

"PRINCE!" Lux shouted as an enemy appeared behind him, They were fighting in the throne room, filled with enemies, Noxians. Jarvan immediately spun his lance and moved it behind him, killing the Noxian soldier immediately. Jarvan then through his lance up in the air. It fell down behind Lux, where the soldier would of probably killed her. The prince then pushed his lance forward, piercing an enemy. He felt that 3 more appeared from behind him, he couldn't block, he knew that now, it was his last moment. A scream was heard from outside the kings hall door, ' who is that?' thought Jarvan 'Why is she scre...no...its not a scream, its a battle cry. well, its too late anyway...' he closed his eyes and waited for his fate.

He expected the blades to pierce through him at any moment, yet nothing happened. He opened his eyes and looked behind him.  
"Sinister Blade?" He asked, as he saw Daggers pierced inside each of the 3 soldiers behind him he became stunned 'Saved..by a Noxian?' he thought to himself. Yet he knew it was not the time to think, he just knew that she did, and he owes her for that. "Kill EVERY Noxian in this room, you understand?" She told him, Jarvan immediately then pierced his lance towards Katarina, Yet she instinctively dodged it. "EXCEPT ME!" He nodded, They attacked everywhere, trying to kill as many soldiers as possible.

Garen walked towards the throne room slowly, 13 soldiers behind him, lying on the ground, bleeding to their death. If they were not already dead. "This cannot be true" He said loudly with fury in his eyes. "She would NOT do that"

The throne room was filled with blood and Noxian soldier bodies. The walls were bashed with splatters of both bodies and blood. Jarvan summoned a shield over himself "2 DOZEN MORE! EACH WILL TAKE! KATARINA, TAKE THE RIGHT, LUXANNA, LEFT, ILL KILL THE REST!" Katarina shunpo-ed to one of the soldiers in the middle, They tried striking her, yet she then spun herself while sending hundreds of daggers towards her enemies. Lux used her Finales Funklen and irradiated all the enemies in front of her. Jarvan jumped into the middle of his enemies, creating a circle of impassable terrain around them. "DIE!" he said as he killed each and every one of them one by one.

"Seems like were done" Said Katarina as the floor was practically gone from the amounts of blood on it. "Why..." Jarvan asked as he slowly started glaring at Katarina "Why did you attack us WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT WHY?!" He was furious. Katarina looked at him, she knew that no matter what she said right now, Jarvan would pierce her to her death. She closed her eyes, thinking of what should she do, and as she did, she got down on her knee. As her eyes still closed she said "It was NOT us... I swear in the name of Noxus its not us... I would not attack my own people." Jarvan seemed angrier then before, he directed his lance toward her head and said "To lie to us, make us believe you, and then murder us all with a knife behind our backs"

"No Noxian would attack me" She said as she lift her eyes to meet his.

Jarvan knew that there was no use disagreeing on that, no Noxian, no matter how insane he is, will attack the Sinister Blade. Jarvan has pulled his lance and attached it to his back. From behind Katarina, A soldier Lift himself and ran towards her with his sword in the front. For a sudden moment, he stopped.

His body then gushed with blood, splattering it everywhere.

"Miss Katarina, please make sure to kill your enemies before having a conversation." Talon walked forward, he stopped near Katarina and looked at Jarvan.

'Why does he seem...so... familiar? We have never met before'

Jarvan's thoughts were the same.

Talon bowed as well. "Thank you, Talon." Katarina spoke as she stood up. "Hmm... i don't think so" a feminine voice was heard from afar. "Don't move!" the voice commanded, the footsteps were closer and closer with every second. Talon felt an arrowhead's tip on his neck "CAW!" an eagle's scream was heard from behind him "Oh, its you. How are you wings?" Asked Talon with a smile "Now its my turn to ask the questions" she quickly replied.

"And just in case you don't listen..." Another arrowhead was felt, this time on Katarina's neck. "I think you two should play well with us and tell us what those things are, and why you two are here." the voice behind Katarina said. "Vayne, Quinn..." Jarvan spoke "She saved my life, would you sto..." "She is a Noxian nonetheless" Both Soldiers spoke "So..." Vayne said as she pushed the arrowhead further into Katarina's neck "Lets start with one, Why are you here?"

"To warn you.." Katarina answered.

"And You, assassin?" Quinn asked

"To protect my master from Scums like you two." he answered.

Jarvan then looked At the two soldiers "NIGHT STALKER! WINGS! I COMMAND YOU TO STEP DOWN YOUR WEAPONS!" He was furious at the two, not listening to his command from beforehand. Quinn stepped down her crossbow, Valor Cawed on her shoulder "I know Valor, but the prince said so, so no." Quinn told him.

Vayne on the other hand kept her crossbow on Katarina, She then with her other hand grabbed her other crossbow and targeted it towards Talon. Jarvan looked at her with fury. "If you die" Vayne said as she put her big crossbow back on her back. "Don't Expect me to greet you on the other side" She started leaving. "Wait" Jarvan commended "What did you mean by 'what does things are'?" he asked. "Their blood" Vayne started speaking "Is more Crimson then it should be, plus..." She walked away into a shadow "Did you try touching it?" She disappeared into the shadows.

"MMmm..." A voice of pleasure came from near the hallway door "Whatever these things are, they are SUPREMELY tasty." Shyvana came inside, she saw the prince looking at her "Oh, eh... Hey J4. Whats u..." "These are HUMANS Shyvana" Jarvan was angry, he commended her to stop doing that within the city. "Well.. They attacked, i thought id have one, and they were SO tasty i just couldn't stop eating them." She said with a malicious smile.

Katarina did not look behind her, but she was afraid of what might the known half-dragon Shyvana do. "Oh, and just so you'll know J4, dear, these things are not human." Shyvana said. As she walked towards him, she stepped on the blood puddles. When she did, Vapor came out from her feet. "My scales are VERY strong, they can even withstand this 'blood' of theirs. But for normal humans like you, It would Burn" she smiled as she stepped of the blood filled floor "And from what i know, humans blood is not... well... this."

"Katarina" Jarvan changed his sight from Shyvana to her "What are these?"

"CUPCAKE!" Vi shouted as she killed the Demacian soldier in front of her, the force of her punch has even damaged the soldier behind her target. "HOW ARE YOU DOING UP THERE?!" Caitlyn was sharpshooting from above a building, trying to kill as many Demacians as possible. "I'm good sweetie" Caitlyn said as she pierced another soldiers head with a bullet "But i still dun' understand why would _they_ attack us, id understand Noxus and Zaun, But why _them_?"

Teemo was breathless, he couldnt blow any more darts at the Noxians soldiers attacking from the north. "Meglings! Strike them down!" Tristana shouted at the unit so that they wont stop shooting. "We have to release him!" Lulu shouted at Teemo "You know He can help us! We cant hold them off like this!" Even though Lulu was not Loved by The city, she helped her city in hope that they well accept her as a fellow ally yordle. "NO!" Teemo barely said. "Anyone but HIM." Lulu was frustrated, she took things to her own hands. "FINE!" she said with a gloomy face "I'LL release him!" she lifted her hands "HUGIFY!" From the Jail, A giant dark-purple figure has risen. Its yellow eyes looked at the army attacking Bandle city, they then filled with fury "I..." he shouted and walked towards "WILL SWALLOW YOUR SOULS!"

In the midst of the Freljord, three armies were fighting, Yet no leader has sent any fighting units. "WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE?!" Sejuani shouted at her army "WHO SENT THE SOLDIERS?!" she was angry, Bristle growled, agreeing with her anger. "GIVE ME THEIR NAMES! IF THEY COME BACK ALIVE ILL KILL THEM MYSELF!" "MA'AM! MY QUEEN!" a soldier came down and saluted Sejuani. "Yes, soldier?" "All units are present at base! Ma'am!" Sejuani then Bashed her flail through his Skull, crushing it and leaving nothing behind "DON'T BOARSHIT ME FOOLS! MY ARMY OUT THERE IS FIGHTING WITHOUT MY PERMISSION AND WITHOUT ME! WHO DID THIS?! WHO GAVE SUCH A COMMAND?!"

"Trundle!" The seeker took her Human form near the king of trolls, Trundle. "Why is your army attacking?!" She was angry, the dark ice the enveloped her legs became sharper and longer. "Attacking?! But all my trolls 're here Lissy!"

"I told you to STOP CALLING ME LISSY! IMBECILE! Now, explain THIS." Lissandra summoned a wall of ice in front of trundle, on it, with her magic she summoned a vision of the battlefield. "What's this?" Trundle asked, not understanding. "This, is happening right now. Explain why are the trolls attacking?" Trundle was confused. "Eerr, i dunno, Wait..." He looked closer "Look Lissy, It's like there are only 6 people fighting 'ere, many 6 people!"

"What? What are you speaking o..." Lissandra looked at her vision "I... did not notice this." she said.

"Did we send units?" Ashe asked "No" all that were sitting in the council answered. "Then why..." she stood from the table "Why are our soldiers fighting there?!"

"We don't know..." Katarina answered. "All that we DO know is that things are going to get rough here, and we..." She sighed, it seemed like she is in pain "W...we need your..." Her vision became blurry, she closed her eyes and lost balance, she fell down. A running was heard from far away. A figure has caught Katarina right before she fell. "Just in time..." Garen sighed with Katarina in his hands.

"H...hey, do you wanna hear a joke?" Zed asked Syndra "What?" She asked. "BALANCE!" They both laughed and took a sip from their sake. All of a sudden, in the middle of their laughter, they have stopped. "Do you feel this?" He asked her, she nodded. they both exited the temple of shadows and looked up. A small mechanical bird has been flying in the sky. "HMM!" Zed Sent a shuriken towards the bird, missing it. "Damn this sake..." He said, he then stood up straight and shouted "SHADOWS! RAZOR SHIRUKEN!" he summoned a shadow of himself near him that send another shuriken towards the bird, this time hitting it. As it fell down, a paper was released in mid air. Zed looked at his shadow and nodded to him, the shadow jumped and grabbed the paper in mid air as the bird crashed to its death. "Whats written?" Zed took the paper from the shadow. It disappeared into the air. Syndra asked without patience.

"It says..."

/ /

/ /

/ dO YOu wANt 2 /

/ dEstrOY tHe WorLd? /

/ /

/ /

/_/

The two Ionians smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun rised over Demacia, bringing a sign for the ambassadors to return to the discussion table.

All were there, except poppy.

Katarina looked to her right, the chair was empty.

Everyone but her and Talon looked frustrated about what happened. The two Noxians were the only ones that have seemed to be not caring, since they already knew about it.

Tryndemere sighed "So... What did y'r spies find out?"

Katarina paused, then answered "around a week ago, Our spies in Bandle-City found papers regarding things like 'a new scientific discovery that will change the world as we know it' and 'it will be used to create the human clones to destroy and annihilate the human race'"

"I dunno" Vi said as she turned on the communication device on "Yo, Heimi, do you like humans?"

Heimerdinger stayed silent. "No." after a while he answered.

"But why? Would ya Yordles hate us so much that you would want to kill us?"

"Of course, and we have every reason to." the people sitting in the table were now divided by their expression. Some were shocked from the news, not understanding what happend that made them hate humans so much, and some were understanding. Heimerdinger started explaining "Humans, You apes have never treated us well. When we were a nomadic race, we traveled throughout all of Valoren, Moving from city to city, working with you, SUFFERING you demise, Your EXPERIMENTS. Am i right Katarina?" Katarina was quiet, knowing Noxus's history about the dark trader, Or on his more known title, The Tiny Master of Evil. Heimerdingers voice was angry "Yordles have EVERY right to stay angry at you no-hair monkeys! You treated us like.. like..." He tried thinking of a better word, yet settled on the best possible solution. "Like SHIT." The table was silent.

After a few minutes, Vi finally spoke "I really cant understand what you are talking about, from where i see it, its been always fine with the yordles."

"Well, its true, in a way" Heimerdinger answered "When you were taken care of, Yordles were already an equal race inside Piltover. You were born in a generation where Yordles and Humans are equal, most of the ones in the table are from this generation" He sighed "Thats enough" He continued "Our point right now is not to have a history lesson, but is to find a solution to this problem. Right now, since poppy was taken, i shall represent Bandle city, while Vi and Caitlyn will represent Piltover, do the participants in the table agree?"

Everyone simultaneously shouted "Ay"

"Good" Heimer kept speaking "Now, i want to understand something. Katarina, from what i understood, it was Noxus that has attacked Bandle City, am I correct?"

"But, how did you..."

"The news said the following: Only the grand champions of Noxus have defended the city and that the 'Noxians' Soldiers that attacked Bandle City were not corrosive. By simple deductions it meant that The Noxian soldiers were missing. Probably fighting, where? against the city that was said to make all this havoc in the near future."

"Nice deduction" she stated

"Thank you" He answered "But i still have one question, why did you attack them, when you knew they were going to attack you"

"To kill them before they kill us"

"Noxian logic, i will never get it."

Heimerdinger paused, then thought for a few seconds, and came to a bizzare conclusion.

"Dont you find something here as absurd?" he asked

"Like what?"

"Would anyone kindly put a map on the table?" He asked. Garen has put the map of Valoran and opened it.

. (- Link to the map, for better perspective)

"What about it?" Jarvan asked.

"Look at the shortest routes from Bandle city to Noxus and vise versa. The Army from Bandle city would take its shortest route to their target, yet they were known to be without naval ships, thus giving the single option on running. The Noxian army, as well, would probably take the shortest route. Both routes are the same, through the shore. So i have one thing to ask, why have the two armies not met each other mid-way?"

"Brr..." Darius shuttered because of the chill he felt through his spine. Both brothers sat beside each other in their house. "Don't you feel it Draven?"

Draven looked at himself in the mirror.

"Never mind.." Darius talked to himself.

"GOD! Im sorry, im just.." Draven spoke as he brushed his hair with has unused hand "Im just so SEXY brother, i cant HELP on how good i am!"

Darius sighed "Ill be going to bed, alone, Again..." Darius looked at his brother looking at himself in the mirror "Get a girlfriend for gods sake."

"Same to you, mister lonely man" Draven said with a smile. Darius exited the living room, and as he did, he bashed the door behind him.

"About damn time" Draven talked to himself quietly. "Im sorry brother, this is something i need to keep as a secret, even from you." Draven exited the house.

"Now that you mention it, yes. it would make sense" Ashe said as she looked at the map "There are a total of 3 ways to enter. From what i see at least. Through ships, which, from the news seemed to be false. Through the voodo lands, where it is plainly too dangerous to go through and the coastline. The coastline seems like the most reasonable place to go through, so, why didnt the armies meet?" the people wandered. "Well" Talon started speaking "the clones ARE sacrificial units, i dont think it would matter to them if they would go through the voodo lands, am i wrong?"

"Your'e not wrong, that's for sure, with this amount of suicide units, it wouldn't matter for THIS size of an army." Tryndemere answered "Yet it still does not answer one question in my mind, What does this have to do with _us_?"

"What do you mean?" Karma asked "And who is _us_?"

"By us, i mean the freljordians. No yordle was known to enter the freljord and lived to tell the tale. So what do they have to do with us?"

"I repeat" Heimerdinger said "ALL Humans, no more and no less. If a yordle would do full vengence, it will be upon EVERYONE."

"Wait" Jarvan suddenly said with eyes wide open. "Most countries were attacked from the south, correct?" the sitters nodded "Demacia was attacked from the east and Freljord is, from what i understood, unknown."

"Correct" Tryndemere and Ashe confirmed.

"Noxus was attacked from the south as well, and Both armies have NOT met even though strategically, they should of. In other words, something here does not make sense. No strategist would send their army, even if it IS a suicide army, into plain death like the voodo lands. what im trying to say here, is that someone out of these two is lying. Now, Bandle city or Noxus, i wonder _WHO_ is lying, more so, Isnt _Noxus_ the one who started blaming both Bandle city? It all makes sense now" Jarvan stood up "It was YOU. It was YOU all along! How did i not see that? You were playing us all this time and we fell for it."

Katarina stood up as well "Please, you misunderstand, don't make me do this!"

"SEIZE HER"

"ENOUGH" Garen shouted "Enough..." he said again, more quietly. "Listen, it seems like we are here in a bit of a problem, it seems unrealistic that both armies have no met, and it seems that Noxus is lying about what they said. I have a suggestion. Since if we do anything to our ambassadors we will be attacked by them, i suggest locking off two people in the cellar, a Noxian, and a tribute in case someone will try to kill her, its needs to be a tribute that will be important, and that will protect the Noxian ambassador with his life."

Karma looked at Garen, back and Katarina, and back to Garen again "I think that You and Miss Katarina should go. Talon, would you be able to represent Noxus by yourself?"

"I agree, I'm sorry miss Kata. Please trust our city to me." Talon answered

"Fine, But Talon, Remember." Katarina spoke.

They both put their right arms forward, then they bashed their bracers together. "Blood for Noxus" they both said together.

Katarina left the room with Garen, both of them heading into the cellar. "You know, that blood for Noxus part was not Helping." Garen mentioned "Ill be more precise, it was a VERY bad impression. The sentence makes other people think that you will kill them for your city."

Katarina looked at him, not understanding what he meant "Pardon?"

"I mean, that is the meaning of the sentence, no?"

"Not...necessarily" Katarina answered with a smile.

"What do you mean?"

"'Blood for Noxus' Is something with many meanings, don't you think?"

"I'm sorry, but i must understand, what meanings?"

"What im trying to say is, Who's blood is being talked about, our enemies, or ours?"

"It makes more sense to be your enemies, no?"

"In a way, yes. But, it means both. It means that we will sacrifice any blood for Noxus, Even ours."

"It STILL does not make it any better" Garen said.

"For you, but for us it is meaningful"

They finally reached the cellar, Over there, two soldiers stood guard near the doors. "Let us in" Garen told one of the soldiers.

"Us, sir?" The guard asked.

"Us, soldier." Garen answered. The guard opened the cellar door and let Garen and Katarina enter, then closing the door behind him.

As they did, they both sat down on the floor near each other, leaning on the cement wall.

"Garen, would you tell me the truth?" Katarina asked "Why did you offer that? you could simply say that i should be banished to the cellar, instead you offered yourself as 'tribute'. so silly of you." Garen smiled, he then said "Well, i get more time to be alone with you, so its fine, no?" they smiled.

"Kata, would _you_ now tell me the truth." Garen asked as Katarina leaned her head over his shoulder "Of course love." She answered.

"Did Noxus really find out that Bandle city was doing these things?"

"Yes, of course. All our spies gave very similar information about it, 'New scientific discovery', 'They will finally respect us'."

"Don't you BULLSHIT him." A sound was suddenly heard from a different cellar. "Katarina you LYING BITCH. How DARE you tell him these kind if things"

Poppy was suddenly seen from where the voice came from "And YOU Garen, Befriending a Noxian? Calling her by nickname? You are are a part of the Demacian VANGUARD, How DARE you be like this with...with... with THIS WHORE."

"Stop calling me like that" Katarina asked, in her voice, you could see she was losing her patience.

"Whats wrong slut? Are you angry?" Poppy asked

"I told you to SHUT UP."

"Oh yea, and what are you gonna do? You're just another Harlot from Noxus, like all Noxians."

"I swear to THE gods I WILL KILL YOU AFTER I GET HERE."

"Relax" Garen said as he put his hand over Katarina's shoulder.

"Relax? with THIS whore near us?" Katarina asked

"Poppy, please, relax" Garen said.

"So, Talon, what do you have to say against yourself?" Jarvan asked.

"Only the truth from what i know Jarvan, And all i know is this. In Noxus, All spies report directly to our beloved leader" Talon answered.

"You mean Jericho Swain? i thought all of Noxus were best buds with him" Vi asked.

"In a way, yes." Talon said "ALMOST all of Noxus. Us, the Du Couteau, are the only family who does not like the leader. Ill be more precise, we HATE him. He took over the general's position right after his "Disappearance", which we all know was too Bizarre to be true. Anyway, my point is, the information that came to us, was indirect, so..."

"Are you saying that Jericho might have lied to you?" Ashe asked.

Talon laughed "It wouldn't be the first time, but yea."

"You do realize that what you are saying right now might bring the fall of Noxus, right?" Jarvan asked.

"Oh i know, but you wouldn't dare." Talon said with a smile on his face.

"And why is that?"

"Because i will kill you all if you will, and you all now that i can do it however and whenever i want."

"As much as its true, i still don't understand _why_ did you tell us that"

"Because my true target here is NOT Noxus"

"What is it then?"

"Jericho Swain"

Draven entered the Voodo lands, after a long walk, he reached the center of a forest in the area. "Hey, where the hell are you?" He asked loudly.

"Hmm..." A sinister voice was heard from close-by "What delightful Agony we shall inflict..." Thresh suddenly appeared in front of Draven.

"Whad'ya want? Our deal was simple" Draven said "I helped you out at the time of need, you stay away from my Noxus. Whats wrong? i have enough business to attend." Draven's smile disappeared, Instead he had a very unusual serious face. Thresh looked at Draven, while behind him a giant metal armor got closer. "It is true, as you said, you helped me at my time of need, but now your help is needed again."

"Again? You know i don't like you or any of your ghostly kind. Especially metal scraps over there." Draven said, fueled with anger.

"Thresh" Mordekaiser addressed his ally "Is it This human i should enslave? or are there more waiting?"

"There are more waiting Mordekaiser. This one you can leave to me." Thresh answered.

"What is it?" Draven asked

"The corpses are gathering, yet no soul gets out. the number of souls that get out are around a fifth of the total dead. You must help us find the source, and destroy it."

"Fine. I just remind you, get away from Noxus."

Draven put his arms to his sides. As he closed his eyes, Blue aura surrounded him. As it did, he started floating. After a few seconds, his whole body turned blue, then, the aura bursted to tiny pieces. From it, Draven came out with his body encrusted in a blue crystal armor.

Thresh smiled "Soul Reaver, Welcome back. Are you ready?"

"So, when do we start?"


	4. Chapter 4

The midnight fell under Demacia, After speaking and agreeing to meet in a week from now, the ambassadors left, each to their own home.

Inside the cellar Katarina and Garen slept beside each other.

Nearby, Poppy. Armorless and weaponless, she sat down, trying to sleep. As she did, she put her hands inside the pockets of her pants. "You have GOT..." She rustled her left arm inside the pocket, the noise of crackling coins came out.

She smiled

The guard, holding a torch came nearby, Looking at the three prisoners. "Kind of hot" The guard said quietly as he looked at Katarina. "Move. Away." Garen ordered the guard. Katarina got closer to Garen, snuggling into him. Garen then closed his eyes, then immediately fell asleep. The guard continued. "Hey" Poppy said "Come'ere"

The guard got closer "Yes?" He asked.

"Listen, ill cut to the chase. I want to go out of here, i have here a single gold piece. You gonna open this door or not?"

The guard laughed "One gold? are you serious? this isn't even funny"

Poppy took two coins out of her pocket "Two?"

"Please, stop. You will be released when the royalty will order so. That's it, end of story."

"Fine" Poppy said, she stood up and took out of her pocket a small sack, as she did, the coins inside it rustled.

"how about 100 gold? in this sack there are silver, gold and even platinum coins here, is it now a better offer?"

The guard looked at her, he then put his free hand forward. As he opened it, he told Poppy "You have 10 minutes to run away" Poppy threw the small sack into his hand.

He caught it and put the sack into his pocket. He then used this hand to drop the keys "Oops" He said "I must leave" He then left the cellar.

'Perfect' Poppy thought to herself.

The warrior finished placing her wooden targets, As she did, she grabbed the cercent blade that was struck in the ground. As she did, she grabbed its handle with both of her hands and pointed the edge of the blade upwards into the moon. "Give me strength" she shouted and closed her eyes, and when she did, The moon rayed a beam down on her, filling her with energy. As she opened her eyes, they glew white. She then threw a moon-shaped ray of light from her blade into her targets, and as she did, the moon rayed beames of light into each target. The warrior than rushed to each and every target, destroying them one by one. After each beamed target destroyed, she imidietly rushed to the next. After she destroyed all her targets, she felt a presence.

Someone was getting near.

Her eyes stopped glowing, and she looked towards where the presence was from.

"Who is this? Show yourself!" She shouted towards it.

"Me?" It asked in a deep voice "I am but a fellow traveler, searching for allies."

"You know Thresh..."

"What, soul reaver?"

"You are insane if you think this plan you just told me will actually work"

"And"

The soul reaver smiled "I like this about you, the insanity part"

"May we leave?" Mordekaiser asked

"Tomorrow night" Thresh said "We will see how the humans will react, and by them, we will go according to plan"

The morning rose on Valoren.

"Go OUT of my way" Leona was shouting as she moved quickly through the hallway to the council.

The soldiers listened to her and let her through the door, as she went in, the council sat silent on their chairs, staring at the Solari.

"Yes?" One of them asked

"The sun has spoken" Leona said "A danger is coming, a war, chaos"

The old men and women of the council laughed at her. "War?" One woman asked "Who would wage war against Us? At the top of mountain Targon, where the almighty Rakkor clan live. No city-state is Mad enough to battle us. But still. You have said 3 things. 'Danger', which is unreal. 'War', which is easy. And 'chaos'. What do you mean by chaos?"

"War is coming to everyone, All of Valoren is in Danger. And chaos will follow if the war is lost."

The council laughed at Leona's sudden joke, all of the council but the elder.

The elder stood up, grabbing his walking stick.

"You may laugh..." The elder said to the council "You forgot what happened to the old one? The Solari council?"

All the people in the room remembered. The heretic has murdered them all.

"We..." The elder kept speaking "Are just the council of Rakkor, not of the Solari. You should remember that" The council sat, silent and understanding to the elders words.

"With this said" He continued "Since The Grand council is gone, you are at OUR hands, and you are OUR responsibility. I am sorry Leona, but if what you say is true, we need to keep our troops at the city, in case it is attacked"

"But sir!" Leona tried fighting back "We have to strike!"

"You are the defender, Leona. You of all people should know that there is no offensive in the Solari tradition. And you said that 'Danger' is coming. I will not let any of the troops go."

"But..."

"No other word Leona, the council closes this case." the elder sat down.

Leona stood silent, with her head down she thought of a way out of this mass.

She then lifted her head with a smile. "What if i take only one soldier?"

The elder looked at her with anger. "I said, The council closes the case"

"But, He is not even here."

"Well where is he then?"

"In the institute of war"

The elder Looked at Leona with fury "_him_?"

The elder was furious. He growled and then said "Do whatever you want. But remember, You are the LAST Solari."

"i know"

"You have so many things to savor, there are only two people in this world who know the ancient unwritten traditions, and one of them is... her..."

"I know, ill take my leave"

Leona exited the room.

"Are you sure?" One of the people in the council asked the elder.

"We are not the ones who should guide her" he answered "it is the suns and the councils position to show her the way. And we, are not the council to speak her."

"So, we should just let her be?"

"True maturity comes from reality, not studies. She had to go at some point, so why not now"

The elder smiled.

"Now, the case his closed."

A carriage has came into Bandle city.

The guard at the gate told the merchant to open his carriage, and as he did, staggered backwards, astonished from what was there. "Is there something wrong?" The yordle merchant asked. The guard got closer to the carriage, he looked deeply inside it. The guard ran and opened the gate "GET HER! TAKE HER TO THE HOSPITAL IMMEDIATELY!" three more guards came running in. The four guards behind the carriage and carried something out. "W...what is that?" the merchant asked "Its fine sir" On of the guards answered "its _her,_ she doesn't like getting attention." The four guards went in with the merchant and his carriage behind him.

"Oh agh..." Poppy tried getting up, yet she felt a hand putting her down back to her bed "Who is it?" she asked.

"Relax, you need to rest"

"Oh, you... out of ALL people it had to be you."

Poppy opened her eyes and looked at where the voice came from, she was sadly right. Teemo was sitting beside her.

"Why are you here?" He asked

"When i wake up after dreaming about beating you up, ill tell you everything"

She closed her eyes. Teemo left the room.

'Something is VERY wrong in here' he thought to himself 'it can't be, why is she back without her armor and weaponry? why was she back in such time? why in a carriage? i guess that we will have _him_ to talk to...'

Teemo walked out of the hospital. And as he did he stealthed himself and walked inside the mothership. Inside, around a dozen yordles were working in front of computer screens. "Turn it on" Teemo said. "Connection, sir?" on of the other yordles asked "Yes, into Piltover" the captain answered.

Heimerdinger was sitting down in his office inside the Piltover customs store. He suddenly heard a ringing sound from his desk. "Hmm?" he hummed to himself, he then put his hand on a small crack on the table. As he inserted his finger there, a click was heard. a small part of the table has risen, Heimerdinger looked at the blurry screen in front of him, not understanding where it came from. "Hmm... Very interesting" he told himself. The screen became clearer, on it a sign of an X appeared. The part the connected the lines of the X was replaced by a Dot. The dot had a small empty space between it and the lines. On each of its 4 diagonal directions, a spike appeared. There was an outer circle touching each of the spikes end.

"Heimerdinger of the Piltover University" A scrambling voice was heard.

"Yes?" Heimer asked. His voice had no fear, yet had passion for knowledge. Who is this? How did they get in here? And most importantly, what do they have to do with him?

"Please confirm you are Heimerdinger From the Piltover University" the voice from the screen asked.

"And how may i do that?"

"Please, put your right hand over the screen."

Heimerdinger did so. After 2 seconds, a line came down the screen.

"Identity confirmed. Welcome" The voice said

"Welcome where?" Heimer asked with his eyes squinted.

"Mothership system, uploading."

Leona was finally able to see the Institute of war. The close she went, the bigger the bloodstains othe earth were. The bloodshed was everywhere. "So it has already begun..." She told herself.

She was already beside the building. Not sure of what to do, she went to the closest person nearby. "Em, excuse me." she said "May i ask a bit of a bizzare question?"

"Yes?" The sitting person answered.

"What are you?" Leona seemed dumbfounded, not knowing what the creature is.

"I am a human, just like you."

"No, you are not. You are...well..."

"Blue?"

"Yes..."

"Oh, of course, excuse me my lady, i forgot to introduce myself. I am Ryze." He answered. "I am the librarian of the institute of war"

"I am.."

"Solari, i presume?"

"But how did you..."

"The shield, The sun, everything really. You might THINK your traditions are closed, yet in my library, almost EVERYTHING is written, and almost everything was read, by me."

Astonished, Leona stayed silent.

Ryze smiled "I didnt imagine they didnt tell you anything up there in Rakkor. They wont let you go until you reach maturity, correct?"

"Y...yea" Leona answered.

They both were silent, until Ryze stood up. "Well, i am tired from the fighting, before i go and take a nap, do you have anything you want?"

"Yea.. i want to.."

"Ahh! of course! how didn't i realize it beforehand! As you enter the building, go in the first hallway right, then right, then forward between the rooms until you see room number 72, enter what you are searching is there."

Leona walked away without saying a word, then looked back "Thank you, Graceful creature"

Ryze laughed "I ain't graceful, im just glad to help someone who will give me information about whats not written, or at least ill be able to help them. Oh, and by the way, why are you the only Solari here? i read that they usually go in groups of 5-6 fighters"

Leona kept walking "What was the last you have read about the Solari?" she asked.

"Hmm..." he wandered "A book from around 40 years ago, i guess?"

"A lot has changed since then" she said as she looked towards the first hallway "A lot has changed..."

She walked away, Leaving Ryze behind, wondering, what happened?

"65...66...67..." Leona was going through the last hallway, searching for the room.

"68...69..." She smiled.

"70...71... aaaand..." She finally saw it

Her thought we rumbling inside her mind, memories, both good and bad were rushing in."

Leona sighed. 'Ok, breath in, and out. i.. and out'

She slowly got her breath back in order.

She opened the door, and as she did, she saw a man sitting down, cleaning his spear from blood. The brown haired man sitting just heard the door, didnt even look in "Yes?" he asked in a deep voice "Ryze is that you? don't tell me you want another one of my cookies, are they really that..." He looked towards the door, Leona dropped her shield and her sword. "Good..."

Tears started flowing through Leona's eyes. She ran to him, and hugged him. As he hugged her back, he could not believe he saw her again. After so long, he was finally able to meet her.

"Leona..." he said "Leona..." He barely mumbled as he hugged her back. "Its been... so long..." He said.

As karma walked towards Ionia, only bad thoughts went through her mind. 'I will always go in the path of peace, and Harmony. Yet i have a feeling this whole thing is not as simple as it seems, i feel we looked at everywhere but one place. I feel i might need to once again go away from this path.'

"Goddamn it where is she?!" Jarvan said "We were going to release her today anyway! Why did she escape?! Goddamnit it will make us look so BAD!"

Garen, Katarina and Talon stood in front of Jarvan as he was walking from side to side. "and what are two doing here!? Leave before someone kills you!" Katarina and Talon left through the window. Garen looked at Jarvan. He knew he was worried, yet in his mind he had a different question. "Premmision to ask a question sir!" Garen stood and asked "Granted" Jarvan answered.

"What did you talk about while me and Katarina were in the dungeon?"

"We decided to wait, but we discovered some things about Swain. And we discovered one more thing..."

"What?"

Zac has reached Zaun, and when he did, he struck his hands into the ground. He then started walking Backwards. Then, he released the pressure of his legs on the ground, and in mid air he released his hands. He flew up into the Big laboratory in 'Singed Corps.'

As he got into solid ground, he stood up slowly, changing his color from light green to dark purple. "How was it?" Singed asked him, with Viktor beside him, each doing his own science. Zac looked at them with shock "I..it was fine. Would you two tell me what are you doing in the same room without killing each other?"

"We... well..." Viktor started saying "We are on a small truce. Anyway, vat did you get from them?"

"Everything we planned was just as expected, Bandle city is blamed, Next on in Noxus, they didn't suspect a thing..."

"We can't trust anything that is not human..." Jarvan answered.


	5. Chapter 5

The dark figure ascended into the front of the base.

"WHAT IS GOIN ON HERE?!" Sejuani asked "SOLDIERS I ASKED WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!"

"oink oink SQUEEEE" Bristle growled at the soldier Sejuani was referring to.

"Ahh...err... something landed" The soldier said.

Sejuani got off Bristle and looked closely at the soldier "Some_thing_ or some_one_?" She asked

"I.. i... eh...i don't know Mam"

"Agh, whatever" she answered as she walked outside the base, looking at the figure.

"And who might _you_ be?" She asked it

"Just a fellow traveler, searching for allies" it answered with a deep voice

"Not interested. sorry." She answered as she started walking back inside her base.

"OH, Serylda, how you have not changed. It has been..." It smiled "Around a couple centuries? I don't know. But, Serylda, how did you keep this beauty?"

Sejuani looked into it's eyes with fury "S.. What do you know about her?" She asked with a demanding tone.

"Join me, and i shall tell you all i know."

"You will tell me all i know RIGHT NOW or else i will SMASH THIS OUT OF YOU! SOLDIERS!"

4 soldiers went outside, barely carrying her giant weapon of true ice. As the three carried the mace, one carried the handle, when he handed it to her, the 4 soldiers ran inside.

"I'm sorry Bristle, you will have to stay inside." She shouted as she grasped the Handle.

"Grr..." Bristle tried getting into the battlefield to help is warrior

"BRISTLE!"

"grrr..." He stayed out

"Now..." She looked at her target "How do you know Serylda? what do you have to do with her?"

It smiled

"ANSWER ME" Sejuani lifter her arm, and with it the chains of her weapon. She then spun her hand around.

"I TOLD YOU TO ANSWER ME" She shouted as she flung her arm forward, Before the flail hit, It used its sword to block it. The flail flew ricocheted up in the air and then hit the ground with massive force. "You are quite powerful" She told him. "I still dont understand, what do you want?"

"You, Sejuani.."

"So you DO know my name. Why did you use Serylda then? and what do you know about her?"

"If you join me, ill tell you all i know about the three sisters. Avarosa, Lissandra and Serylda. I met them all."

"Who are you?" She asked "_What_ are you?"

It smiled "I am ancient, i am war, i am many things. Yet you, you are the true ascendant of Serylda, the only one worthy to the crown. Just as she was"

Sejuani blushed, she wasn't regular to people saying such nice things to her. "Oh.. I emm... ahh..."

"Well, what about my offer? Will you join us?"

"Ahem..." She cleared her throat and mind "_Us_?"

"Why yes, more people who live with Violence to others, but we can make you have whatever you want."

"Like what?"

"Freljord"

Sejuani smiled to his answer.

The white haired woman walked north "Whoever you are, i hope that place you told me to go to is good, or else you're DEAD"

"I can't believe i am able to see again" Leona said to Pantheon as she hugged him tightly "Its been.. how long? 4 years? I missed you Herodotus..."

Pantheon laughed "Herodotus? Eh... Didn't hear that name in years... How do you remember it?"

"Herod, i love you..." she kissed him. As they did their mouths slowly opened, she remembered 4 years ago...

4 Years in the past, The Solari council was still alive. They were training Leona to be the greatest defender there is. They forced her to battle with her given Solari sword and shield against the trainies to go upon battle. In mount Targgon, to become an adult you need three things. grow to the age of 17, go through the full training and get through the test.

The test this time was to battle the Solari warrior, She will test the trainee and after defeating him, she will decide if he/she passes or not.

If the trainee wins, which, its chances are low, he will automatically win the test, and become a true Rakkorian warrior, And when they do, they get a new name. A name of a warrior, not of a child.\

"No, im sorry" She said as she pointed the sword to the warriors neck. He got off the ground and bowed. "Thank you" he said. she re-positioned herself for the next battle. The warrior did not move. "Yes? Please move away if you will do nothing" Leona asked him. "Battle me ag..." Before he could finish his sentence, She thrusted her sword to be a milometer from his neck. "I said, No. Leave before you will NOT be able to take the re-test next year." The soldier left.

"Agh" the trainer said to the Rakkorian General. "The test this year is horrifying... 4 out of 173. Can't believe she is not tired yet. Such a young girl, with such Ferocity. She really is a Powerful Rakkorian by blood."

"Yes" The general said "She really is not a part of this place. Well, how many are there left?"

"After this one? 1 more"

"Who? Your son?" they started whispering instead of talking.

"Herodotus, He is a warrior that i trained for years, he will not lose. I also picked his Warrior name."

"His name means 'warrior'" the general laughed "what could be more warrior-like then that?"

"I want him to suppress the simple warrior. I want him to be more. SON! GET IN HERE!"

A boy came in, His face unseen by the helmet he was wearing. In one hand, a shield, In the other, a spear.

"Excuse me?" Leona asked "I have a sword and a shield, are you sure you want to battle me with a spear?"

"Don't be so cocky" the boy's deep voice said. She then thrusted her blade to the front of his neck, yet before it got close, he blocked it with his shield. "I told you not to be cocky." She looked angry, yet excited for battle. Her blood boiled from excitement.

They walked back to a distance of 5 steps from each other.

"Soldier of Rakkor, Are you ready?" Leona asked.

"Pawn of the Solari, Are _you_ ready?" The boy asked.

Leona, Boiled with fury and excitement, Bashed herself forward while putting the shield in her front. When she thought she hit him, she moved her hand and opened her front, yet she saw nobody.

He dodged to her right.

She used her sword to attack him and slashed him away. He protected himself with his shield, yet still staggered back. He then threw his spear at her, yet with a quick reaction, she summoned a barrier of sun around her, the spear ricocheted of the barrier and got back to the boy. She then flung her sword forward. A mirage of the sword went forward, striking Herodotus, yet not damaging him. As it went through him, he had a bad feeling and looked back, behind him Leona was with her sword up in the air, about to strike him. He pulled his shield up, and as he did, Leona charged her shield with the power of the sun in it. She bashed the shield into the boy, stunning him and then moving her blade to slash him in half.

The general then tried coming to help, yet stopped, amazed by what he saw.

The boy used one of the holes in the shield and put his spear through it, making the head just a milometer away from her cheek. On the other side, Leona's blade was already touching his neck, just barely not cutting it.

Both warriors put back their weapons, then stood straight.

"Have i passed?" The boy asked

"No" Leona answered.

"Thank you for the battle" The boy answered as he left the room. "WAIT A MINUTE THERE! COME BACK HERE!" Bothe the general and the trainer said.

The boy stopped, then turned around and walked forward, stopping at where he was beforehand.

"Leona, What do you mean by 'No', He was the ONLY one that was able to battle you and end it with a draw, how dare you NOT pass him"

"I don't like him" She answered "I hate the fact he hides his face"

"You are not passing him because you cant see who you are battling?" the general asked

"Yes" she answered.

They boy laughed quietly "You want to know who i am? Will you pass me for my battle skills then?"

"Maybe" Leona answered, still frustrated from her defeat.

"Alright, Are you sure?"

"Before im sending the sun to smite you, LIFT YOUR HELMET!" She commanded and pointed the blade towards him.

He put down his weapon and shield, then grabbed the helmet with both of his hands.

"Are you su..."

"JUST DO IT"

Herodotus appeared under the helmet

Leona threw away her weapons and rushed towards him to hug him. "2 years..." She said.

"Ahem.." She cleared her throat. "You have now passed the test." The brown haired boy smiled.

"Can we leave?" The boy asked "We have a lot to talk about"

for hours they talked about these last two years. Training, The Solari, History, Everything.

"Wow, you completely change personalities when you put the helmet on."

"Tehee, i know" The boy had a huge smile on his face.

She looked up in the sky "Did you notice its already night time?" he asked

"Hmm... not really"

"We went really far away from the mountain top... What should we do?"

"I don't know..." Leona said

"Em.. do you mind sleeping at my house?"

"_Your_ house? why do you own a house?"

"My dad gave it to me when i was 16, he said i deserved it."

"Nice!" she smiled at him

"So, you want to come? ill sleep on the floor while you take my bed"

"Emm... sure"

"Alright"

They both went in. The small building consisted of a single floor, a bedroom, a bathroom and a kitchen.

"So, you want something to munch?" Herodotus asked as he lighted the fire.

"You can actually cook? you could barely touch a pan 2 years ago!"

"Hey, im not only a warrior, I'm also a chef in heart!"

They both laughed loudly. after Herodotus made food, he put it on the floor. Leona took it with her hands and took a bite.

"OH MY GODS THIS IS AMAZING!" Leona said "This is AMAZING!"

"You already said that" he said as he laughed at her reaction to the taste.

"HERODO QUIT BECOMING A WARRIOR AND MAKE FOOD! ITS AM..." She then looked at him, he stopped laughing, instead, he was Emotionless.

"Herodo?" She seeked for his attention

"I want to... but i cant" He said "It's just a silly dream... i might be good at it, but ill never be able to." He said with a sad face.

Leona felt sad for him. She got closer.

"You will always be the chef for me" She said as she got closer and closer.

"Pfft, dont be kidding me, im a WARRIOR! More so, a TIRED ONE!" He stood up from the floor. "Leona, the bed is in the other room, sleep tight!"

"Yea, you too" Leona left to the bed.

'I don't want to sleep at his bed like this...' She thought to herself as she went inside the bed 'I want... i don't know... something is missing.'

She tried sleeping for an hour now, yet her eyes were kept open, and her mind did not keep itself quiet. "Err..." She growled to herself as she tucked under the blanket.

'Thats it, iv'e had stop listening to logic and ill listen to what _I_ want...'

She got off the bed, only with her underclothes over her, she exited the room and saw the shaking blanket on the floor. "Herodo?"

"Eh, What? L..LEONA WHAT ARE YOU D..."

"Shhh" She silenced him as she crouched and put a finger over his mouth "Are you cold?"

"N...no..." He said while shaking

"You were always a bad liar..." She said as laid down near him and got under the blanket with him. She hugged him.

Her arms slowly covered his whole body.

"Herodo... You have a bump down there, is it all right?"

"Leona, Its not a..."

"Its really warm, are you sure its Fi..."

"YES IT IS!"

He flipped her, he was now on her.

He suddenly kissed her.

He then stopped, went back a bit and looked above her.

"Why did you stop..." She asked, blushing. With both of her arms she pulled him back to her, kissing each other again.

"Diana, what are you doing here? What is this weapon?" One of the council members asked the young Solari. "Wait, What is this weapo..."

She was already walking away from him, as his head rolled down the floor while she laughed, and enjoyed.

"Hmm..." Leona was moaning to what Herodotus was doing to her. " oh... agh..." She groaned as she wanted to feel even better.

"Young one, what is this?" The elder asked as she got closer "What is this weap...YOU! YOU ARE AN HERETIC! PUT THE WEAPON DOWN!"

She sent a ray of moonlight from her blade "DIE! YOU OLD FOOL!"

"Put it in me... Herodo..." she asked him "AHHH" she screamed of pain

"I love you, Leona... Ill try to do this as gently as possible."

She sat on the sit where the grand elder was supposed to be, looking at the blood-filled walls. "Now what?" she said as she took the elders head, then threw it towards his body.

She heard the moon's command

"Escape? Why?"

The moon was angry

"Fine..." She got off the chair and jumped off the window.

Leona and Herodotus slept.

As the morning rose, the news came. Leona was in terror, all that she hold precious, except Herodotus, is gone.

After the Rakkor council found out about the affair, they banned the two from meeting inside the city, and took the young Solari into their Care.

Herodotus was given the name Pantheon, a name meaning of a deity, something by far greater then a warrior.

The Heretic, as it was known in the tribe, left no marks of his existence. No idea who he or she was, why did they do it, and why then.

They just knew, that the battle will come,

at some point.

"Memories..." Leona said, back in the present. "Old memories..." she leaned into Pantheon, remembering their story together. "So, Leona, why did you come here?"

Leona cleared her throat and sat down with a straight back. "Pantheon, i need your help..."

"In?" he asked

"I need you to follow with me to Demacia"

"What is this... sensation..." Anivia told herself as she flew above Freljord "I felt it before... It's coming from the winters claw area, what is this?"

Teemo went into the Kumungu jungle, searching for mushrooms.

Or so, at least, he said to his superiors...

The Cyrophoenix landed on her talons. In front of her, Sejuani and the black figure were speaking.

"_YOU"_ the Cyrophoenix shouted at the figure "It's been a few centuries since then... how can you be alive?"

"I could ask you the same, Anivia, its been many years since i saw you..." The figure spoke as it looked towards Anivia.

"Cyrophoenix, what do i have the honor to meet you here?" Sejuani asked.

Even though Anivia was part of the Avarosan tribe, she was very respected by the Winters Claw. Anivia, to them, was a sign of true knowledge., and the only one from Avarosa that was able to roam free above their lands.

"_Leave_" Anivia ordered the figure.

"And why should I? Don't you see im having a conversation?"

"Listen to me, Warbringer!" Anivia spoke to him "You will NOT touch this girl! she is destined for much more then this!"

'Girl?' Sejuani thought.

"Please listen to me Sejuani, do NOT go near him!"

"Why?" Sejuani asked.

"He is to help bring war upon Valoran."

"And that's _less_ of a reason for me to join?"

"FINE!" Anivia flapped her wings "Yet dont come to me later, he _will_ tear you apart." Anivia flew away.

"Anivia... What did you mean?" Sejuani asked herself.

He smiled "You know, she was right. You ARE destined for greater then this pitiful tribe. you deserve ALL of Freljord"

"Yea.." Sejuani sighed "I guess"

"FOLLOWERS OF THE HUNTRESS! I SUMMON THEE!" Teemo shouted loudly in the center of the forest.

Behind him, a figure with a skull on its head appeared "I TOLD you to stop CALLING us like that!" it said with a thick, masculine voice.

Teemo smiled "And what will you do about that?"

A knife appeared in front of Teemo's neck. "We BOTH know what will happen, Yordle. Now tell me, what do you have to do with us _this time_..."

"Us?" Teemo asked.

A spear has appeared in front of Teemo, stopping just a small milometer away from his eye. "Nice to meet you" Another voice, this one Feminine and suggestive.

"I can't believe it, there are actually follow_ers_, not just one" Teemo laughed.

A slash of a sword was heard, Teemo felt the blade's tip touching his back. "More then two, to be precise" The new, gentle, yet deadly voice said.

"Hmm, interesting, A hunter, An Ionian, and a resident of the place, three people who truly fit the Huntress" Teemo smiled. "May you please remove your weaponry now? Or are there more introductions?"

They removed their weapons from Teemo's body.

"So, Small one, what is your business with us?" The gentle voice spoke.

"No introduction?"

"Grrrrrrrr..." The thick Voiced one growled like a Lion.

"Please, Calm down Rengar." The gentle voice said "My name is Yi, the last one to master the Blade-art of the Wuju." he continued.

"Hmmm..." The suggestive voice hummed "I am Nidalee, you better not mess with me" She smiled as she said the pun.

"And the lovely one near me" Nidalee continued "Is called Rengar."

"What do you _want_ with us, Teemo..." Rengar asked with anger "You DO know i don't like company, _especially_ you."

Teemo's face changed from a smile, into a straight poker face.

"I would like to hire you, hunters, to join my army"

"_your_ army? _join_? who do you think we are? we cannot be bought with MONEY!" Rengar was furious.

"Money?" Teemo asked.

"What else were you going to use? And... why would you hire us?" Yi asked

"Simple really..."

"Might you explain?" Nidalee asked Teemo

"We are going to war..."

The three hunters smiled, already enjoying the adrenaline flowing through their bodies, being unable to withstand it.

"...With Noxus"


	6. Chapter 6

"Gods-damnit..." Anivia said as she flew away. Her head was bursting with pain, suffering.

Old memories.

She screamed of pain as she fell into the ground, it was too much...

"WHY WONT YOU LEAVE ME ALOOOOONE?" Veigar asked Lulu while standing up, as she was sitting outside his cell.

Again.

"Jeez Veigi, Relax, you really dislike me this much?" Lulu asked him

"I HATE EVERYONE!" he answered. "I HATE EVERYONE!"

Veigar kept speaking "I HATE EVERYONE!"

"I HATE.. EVERYO..."

"I... I HA.."

He suddenly paused for a few seconds.

"I...i..." is voice became quieter as he fell on his knees.

Lulu was too shocked to speak, she never seen Veigar like this.

Fallen to the ground, Veigar covered his face with his gloves

"i... hate everyone?"

"Vei..."

"Lulu?"

He never called her by her name, only by "YOU" or "LITTLE ANNOYING THING".

"Lulu... Please call him in here..."

"Call who?! Veigi you are acting weird!"

"Call in Teemo... please... i need to speak to him"

Lulu left, still surprised, she was looking for Veigar's friend.

"Is it done? can you except the sum of deaths?"

"of course" Rengar answered Teemo.

The headhunters are not interested in money, the are only interested in the joy of the kill.

and that was the price. "50 kills each of us. understood." Yi said.

"Now leave" Nidalee ordered

"Why such a hurry?" Teemo wondered.

Nidalee looked at Rengar with a lustful smile.

"Never mind. not interested" Teemo asked as he went away.

As he came back to Bandle city, he saw flowers and little critters everywhere.

"Lulu..." He thought to himself. As he got closer he saw something flying fast with a stick.

In a sudden moment the stick stopped.

then rushed into teemo and stopped near Teemo.

the frizzled-haired Lulu was breathless near him.

"I was searching EVERYWHERE FOR YOU!"

She grabbed him arm and whooshed away on her magical stick.

as they came to the prison, Veigar was sitting in his chair, waiting, thinking about his past.

"Lulu..." Teemo was still surprised that sticks could go so fast, even if they ARE magical. "Why am i here?"

"H... he... He said my NAME!"

"And?"

"HE NEVER CALLS ME BY NAME!"

"So?"

"Just talk to him!"

"Alright."

Teemo glared at Lulu, waiting for her to leave.

"I know what you are thinking" Veigar said. "Let her stay. Teemo, we have a lot to speak about, and i have only her to thank."

Teemo was in Awe. Whenever Veigar usually talked to him, he would reference Teemo as "YOU" or "FUTURE SACRIFICE"

"Veigar, is that really you?" Teemo asked him

"Im not sure who am I anymore myself..." Veigar said. "I remember all these things I did and said... I feel horrible about it..." he sighed. "Is there anything I can do to redeem myself?"

Teemo just sat for a moment on the floor, thinking if he should do tell him about tomorrow or not.

At the end, Teemo decided to go with his hunch.

"Lulu, Veigar..." Teemo spoke while he looked around, searching for guards.

As he so none, He looked back at them with worrying eyes.

"You two... are you sure you can keep a secret?"

Lulu nodded her head as fast as she could, showing her agreement to keep whatever teemo said a secret.

Well, at least to other Yordels... Tiny squirrels are great secret keepers!

Veigar, on the other hand, was not as excited. He was still thinking about his past... he was feeling horrible towards himself, just thinking about the horror he wanted to cause to other people sickened him.

"Veigar? Can you?"

"I guess... its not like i have anything to lose, right?"

"Veigi..." Lulu was worried, she took a close high to him in case whatever Teemo would say will shock him too much.

"Tomorrow" Teemo started speaking "We are making an attack on Noxus"

"N...Noxus?" Veigar asked as his eyes opened wide. All the memories of what happened to him there flew inside.

The horrors... the pain... the screams... the Loneliness... it all surged inside his mind.

And the thought of Finally killing all these bastards gave him a twisted smile.

"N..Noxus..." Veigar said with the sickening smile "Attack.. N...Noxus... Murder... Nox..."

Lulu slapped his face through the cellar bars. "VEIGI! STOP THIS! YOU ACTED ALL... all nice a second ago..."

Veigar got back to his senses "W...What happened?"

"You didn't notice anything?" Teemo asked.

"Only memories..." Veigar answered "I know what i have to do... but i guess that is already the reason why you told me this, Isn't it Teemo?"

"What?" Lulu asked, curious and not understanding.

"He wants me in" Veigar said

"In where?"

"In the damn war Lulu... He acknowledges my power, and he knows he will need it to defeat Noxus."

"Its... a bit more then that" Teemo said.

"What do you mean?" Veigar and Lulu asked simultaneously.

"You really don't remember, do you?" Teemo asked.

"Remember what?"

"Nothing... never mind..." Teemo blew the subject away. "Tonight at 3:00 AM, i am releasing you and we are walking towards Noxus. Understood?"

"Yes, understood."

"Good day soldiers, ill say you two tomorrow at battle"

As Teemo left the area, Lulu glared at Veigar.

"First of all..." She started speaking "what do I HAVE TO DO WITH HIS?! and Why does he like you so much?"

"How do you know he likes me?" Veigar was curious

"I have seen him sometimes... I see his face and his eyes, at other people his eyes are normal. while at you, they seem to... SPARKLE!"

"Meaning?"

"He liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikes you" Lulu smiled.

"No he doesn't... why would anyone like me?"

"Cuz' you're cute~" Lulu answered.

"You are so... weird."

"i know~" she smiled "I'm more then weird, i'm WHIMSICAL!"

Veigar's face turned serious for a second. "Lulu..." He said "May i tell you something?"

"Of course... What is it?" He cheerful face turned into a face of someone who cared a lot about him

"Even though all these thoughts in my head are disappearing, one seems to never leave my mind..."

"And it is?"

"The name of the person who...well...tortured me..."

"Wait, you were tortured?"

"Its something i don't like talking about, but yes. I was tortured in the Noxian prison. Before i was left there alone, there was this monster there."

"What do you mean a monster?"

"It wasn't human, a human would not even thing of these things... my body was churned, frozen, bruised and inflamed... and yet, it was incomparable to loneliness. Lulu, may i show you something? please promise me you won't run away..."

"Of course not! Silly!" She kept her smile even though what she heard from him. Yet on the inside, she was afraid. What is he going to tell now? what tortures did they make him do? _Why_ did they do it.

Veigar took off his hat.

Lulu's eyes were filled with tears in a matter of seconds.

She never knew.

"I knew it was too much..." He said as he tried putting his head back on him.

Lulu stopped his hand and shook her head. Then opened her arms wide.

She got closer to the bars and hugged Veigar through them.

"Was it too much?" He asked

She hugged him tighter "No... its fine..." She sniffed between each and every word.

"Its..." she continued "Its more then fine..."

The night fell over Valoran

The gates of the city have opened for Talon and Katarina. "So what now?" Talon asked. "I told you the plan, well? what do you think?"

She sighed "Its a suicide mission"

"and why is that?"

"very simple, we will ALL DIE!"

Talon looked up "Its a full moon tonight, and its been a tiring day, lets go home."

"Yea... i guess..."

They walked through the city on their way to the Du Couteau mansion. "It's kind of hard to imagine tat he is _always_ watching us" Talon said.

"Well, technically its not _him_, but his minions." Katarina corrected him.

"Yea, i guess..." Talon said.

As they both went inside the mansion, each went into his own room.

"Sir, are you sure about this?"

"As the sun rises, we strike."

"Should we put something on our soldiers so that they will look different?"

"No, i WANT them to know who attacked them."

"Y... Yes sir."

"Is _he_ ready?"

"Yes... Sir are you sure we should take him?"

"He is by MY responsibility. At ease Soldier, go to sleep. We have a great battle tomorrow."

"May i go?" Draven asked, knowing he was currently Thresh's prisoner.

"Why is that?" The warden asked.

"I am tired, its been a day without nothin' and i dont like neither you nor iron maiden over there."

"Grrrr..." Mordekaiser growled with anger.

Thresh sighed "Leave, before i change my mind." Draven left, and the more far away he was the more normal he looked. The blue Aura faded away and the blue crystals were completely shed.

"Tomorrow..." Thresh told Mordekaiser. "Tomorrow, he needs to be at his home. a great battle will occur."

"A battle?" Mordekaiser sounded surprised. "Between whom?"

"Hmhmhm..." Thresh laughed "Some yordles and humans... nothing so serious..."

Thresh's smile got bigger "I am just EXCITED for the collection tomorrow..."

"Will i enslave a soul, then?" Mordekaiser asked, impatient of waiting.

"Why yes... a very powerful one at that..."

Mordekaiser smiled "About time..."

Garen sighed to himself as he went inside his bed. 'Goddamit...' He thought.

He really just wanted one thing.

'In the name of Demacia why did it have to be a Noxian?

Actually... why _her?_ What do i even _like_ about her?'

'As his thoughts ran through, he remembered her red hair, her beautiful personality.

Her personality... Is it her personality?

But, she is known as evil, why was she suddenly all... good?

Wait, why do i even think about Noxians that way?

Damn, why do Everyone think like that? Since when is it?'

'Is it really that hard to like someone from.. there?

Why is it like that anyway?' She thought to herself.

'We are pretty much the same. Humans, warriors, fighters to the end!

So... why does it feel so forbidden?''

'It feels like if you do it, you would open Pandora's box...'

'We're just two people...'

'So why is it so wrong?'

'Tomorrow...' Talon thought to himself

'Something about tomorrow... is wrong'

Lucian has finally got into the main continent. As he did, he started walking towards Demacia.

'They must have some information i need...' He thought to himself

While he walked, in his mind he had one objective.

Only one Goal to achieve.

'I'm coming, Abomination! With these two guns, I will Blight you away from this world!"


	7. Chapter 7

"SQUEEE!"

"Relax Bristle," She pet his head "calm down. No need to stress. Its a new place, a new battle to experience!"

"Oink oink..." Bristle squilled Sejuani as they walked outside of the Freljord. Bristle the boar was not regular to his new surroundings, mainly the temperature.

"Sweee..." he whined "Dont worry Bristle, Battle is coming!" Sejuani shouted.

'Unlike you, i am forced to carry someone on my back...' Bristle thought, but only pig noises came out of its mouth.

"I agree Bristle! I AM ALSO EXCITED FOR BATTLE!" She grinned

Bristle sighed and kept walking.

"You know Bristle, i do wonder. Do you think i have left the base in safe hands?"

'No' He thought, but the only noise that came out was "Oink..."

"Yea, they are probably all fine, I LEFT THEM IN SAFE, RESPONSIBLE HANDS!"

Volibear has enveloped his hand over his face "Oh gods... Why _him_ of all people..."

"PAAAARTAAAAY!" Olaf was shouting while he got over the table. Near him are the soldiers, Gragas and Vi partying like there is no tomorrow.

"BROOO!" Vi shouted at Olaf, "BROOOO!" He responded.

"By the GODS why did she put _HIM_ in charge of the WHOLE ARMY!" Volibear was frustrated. "Doesn't she KNOW he will go all Brolaf and make this huge... err.. MESS".

"I know your feeling fellow normal-thinker" Caitlyn said.

"And who might you be?" Volibear asked

"Caitlyn, the sheriff of Piltover."

"A Piltovian? Here? Why?"

"You see the chick with the giant mechanical hands?"

"The one who drinks with the really big cup?"

"Its the beer keg... So she is my assistant. The second she heard that Olaf was making a party she rushed in and dragged me with her."

"I understand, just how did you get here so fast?"

"When there is a party, she is able to go through units at maximum movement speed. that another _another thing..._"

"another thing? and what do you mean 'go through units'?"

"doesn't matter... and its means that she runs, and as she does, everything in her way is destroyed."

Volibear took a cup beside him and filled it with everyone's favorite drink, Graggy ice.

"Want some?" He asked the sheriff politely.

"Sure, its not like i have anything to lose..."

He gave her the cup, then filled another one for himself.

As Diana reached Zaun, she noticed one tall building standing out of the rest. "Its probably it."

She went through the main door. Before she could continue, a guard stopped her.

"Who are you!? why are you here?!" He bombarded her with questions.

"I was sent here by the flying beast." She expected the soldier to attack and not believe her.

"Oh, come in then." The soldier answered.

As she went deeper into the house, she saw another entrance, from it were heard sounds of metal-casting and machinery. 'It's probably them.' she thought.

As she entered, three people were sitting in the room, each in his own table, and each working on his own creation.

To her left, A man with a giant poison bottle to his back was mixing chemicals.

To her front, a three armed man, seems to be creating a machine of some sort.

And to her right, a giant purple man that banged his cleaver on something, it was probably another machine to cause the death of others.

"Oh, greetings. did Aatrox send you?" Ask the poison bottled man.

"Who? and who are you?"

"Oh, forgive me for my manners. The one who sent you here, a giant flying... thing... his name is Aatrox, he is a Darkin. I am Singed, people mainly know me as..."

"The mad chemist, correct?" Diana asked, interrupting his speech.

"Correct madam. The one to my left is called Viktor"

"Greetings" the mechanic has spoken "I am currently busy, so we shall meet later."

"And the one to his left..." Singed sighed "Is Dr. Mundo"

Mundo banged his cleaver over a piece of metal "MUNDO DO NICE WORK! MUNDO DO ANOTHER WEAPON TO DESTRUCT EVERYONE!"

He looked at her.

His heart filled with happiness as he saw her shining white hair, her powerful, mencaing aura engulfed his tummy with happiness.

"YOU..." Mundo Pointed at her "YOU FUTURE MISS MUNDO!"

"No" She declined with a disagreeing tone.

"MUNDO TREAT WELL, NOT NEEDY MUCH, ONLY SAMICHES AND HUGS!"

"Still, no." Diana tried calmly declining his offer.

"MUNDO..." Mundo seemed frustrated "MUNDO SAD! MUNDO NOT WANT TO WORK WITH MISS MUNDO ANYMORE!" he exited and went towards the exit.

"But... Mundo..." Singed tried stopping him

"MUNDO NOT STOP FROM FARTSY MAN! MUNDO GOES WHERE HE PLEASES! AND MUNDO PLEASES HOME!" he said as he left.

"Right..." Diana said.

She suddenly looked at Viktor's staff and saw something familiar in it.

"Emm, Viktor, right?" DIana asked him

"Yes?"

"May i have your staff?"

"Why?"

"The crystal"

"Leave it, no piece of technology could revive this dead thing... it only gives different modification... nothing much else"

"and what if i told you i could revive it?"

"HA!" Viktor laughed "Sure, give it a try."

As she grabbed the staff by its crystal, her blade and eyes shined powerfully.

Viktor was amazed of the outcome.

After she stopped glowing, the crystal was filled with energy "What you have here, my dear, is a moonstone. I am the speaker of the moon, i have _many_ abilities."

Viktor smiled "Very... VERY interesting..."

Garen couldn't fall asleep, he had this endless feeling that something big is happening...

As he got off the bad at 0:20 AM, he went into the porch. He took out a ciggarete, lit it up and wandered what was the feeling this bugged him.

As he breathed in the smoke, He started thinking about The relations between Noxus and Demacia...

'Since i was small all i was taught was "Demacia will Vanquish Noxus!" and stuff like that... But where did it come from...'

Garen's cigarette was shut by his hand 'It's time to finally do that think i promised myself for who knows how long'

He got up and put his pants on, with his shirt afterwards.

As he exited the door he started walking towards the Library 'The history books must have something...'

"MUHUHAHAHAHA!-hehe" The small yordle laughed inside his laboratory "I hope the mothership likes my small... GIFTS... MEHEHAHAHAHAHAAA!"

"Well, time to go to sleep... TOMORROW THE NEWS OF MY INVENTION!" The small yordle bounced to his bed in happiness.

3:30 AM

Talon woke up and shook his head 'Agh, i guess ill have a workout now...'

He then started doing pull-ups.

"22... 23... 24... Too easy..." He put his right arm behind his back "1... 2... 3... 4..."

"Soul collector, why did you let him leave?"

"I told you to wait Enslaver... i have a sense that says that in around and hour, we will come and collect what we need..."

"Collect?"

"You wanted a soul, right?"

Mordekaiser smiled "Yes..."

They both walked into the direction of Noxus.

"SOLDIERS! WHY ARE WE HERE?!" a shout was heard in a 15 minute walk distance from the walls of Noxus

"RA!" The army shouted

The colorful army of yordles was vast. It looked as if all the soldiers were ready for war, Equipped with Different kinds of weaponry. From guns to swords, staffs to wands, the weapons were floating in the air with each roaring battlecry they released.

"WE ARE HERE, TO ACHIEVE VICTORY!" Teemo, now armored and painted in camouflage-colors, kept exclaiming from the rock he was on, being in a taller platform then everyone else.

"RA!"

"HONOR!"

"RA!"

"GLORY!"

"RA!"

"POWER!"

"RA!"

"BUT SOLDIERS, WARRIORS, FIGHTERS, MAGES, EVERYONE. WHAT ARE WE _TRULY_ HERE FOR?!"

The army stood quiet, 'what else is there really?' they thought.

"We are here..." Teemo spoke "To do far more from just crush them and kick them in the teeth as they beg for mercy.

We are here for far more then just see them die and beg at our feet."

Teemo suddenly had a revelation

"Those of us... who are too weak to do these things i said right now, leave." He spoke.

"W...what?" A soldier asked "What do you mean _Leave_? we walked all the way to Noxus and now you just want some of us to _leave_?"

Teemo slowly slided down from the rock "Soldier, do you have family" He asked him as he got closer to him

"Yes, Sir. I have a wife, a daughter and a son." Teemo Got closer with each words the soldier said

"Leave" Teemo Spoke while his nose touched his soldiers, passing through the limit of personal space and looking to his eyes.

"What?! How Do you Even DA..." The soldier was about to shout at his superior before he saw his dreadful expression. Teemo did not look at any of his soldiers this way. It was cold-blooded and emotionless, yet it had an intent. An horrific aura of a murderous determination was pointed towards the soldier.

"I want you to imagine your children looking at the army coming back and searching for their father. 'Where is dad' the girl asked..."

The soldier stood in his place unable to move, snared by his fear.

"And then another soldier would come, and say 'Im sorry', how would that make you feel?"

The soldier tried to open his mouth to reply

"Don't answer me," Teemo said as he got his face away "just go. live with your family."

Teemo looked to his left, he saw a little yordle, half of his size.

"And you, kid?"

"Don't call me kid! I'll be a captain in the future!" the small yordle was excited to get to war, yet Teemo would not take kids into his army.

"Go back to your mommy child"

As Teemo was going to turn his back to him, the child answered "i dun' have any."

Teemo stopped, his face was yet again emotionless, yet it was an aura of fear that surrounded him now, but an aura of sadness.

"Kid, at your age, and your experience, you will probably die in the battlefield today. Are you Sur..."

"YESSIR!" The child answered.

Teemo walked into the direction of his rock, but there was still no smile on his face.

"Whoever has dear ones in Bandle city and whoever has fear in his heart, leave."

Everyone were snared in their place while Teemo got up his rock.

Teemo sighed "I don't want you to die in vain, please leave."

Some soldiers started walking back.

"ALL those who are afraid, leave."

Veigar, being surrounded by a unit of blue-hooded mages, looked down to the ground. He knew he had nothing to lose. the only one he cared about was right beside him.

"Veigi..." Lulu held his hand.

"LEAVE!" Teemo shouted. In the next few seconds, a total of 40% of the army would start leaving back towards Bandle city.

Teemo seemed relieved he saved Simple yordle lives that would be left in vain and thrown to battle

"SOLDIERS!"

The color-filled army stood quiet, some still unsure.

"I SAID, SOLDIERS!"

"RA!" The dark mage shouted.

"FIGHTERS OF BANDLE CITY, ANSWER ME!" Teemo shouted with all his might

"RA!" More soldiers joined the battlecry

"ARE WE GOING TO WAR?!"

"RA!"

"ARE WE GOING TO FIGHT THEM?!"

"RA!"

"ARE WE GOING TO SHOW THE WORLD THE WORTH OF BANDLE CITY?!"

"RAAA!"

"HUNTERS, ARE YOU READY?!"

Three figures appeared from behind the army. As the three were smiling, Rengar asked Teemo with a shout "DO YOU REMEMBER YOU PRICE?! 100 ENEMY HEADS JUST FOR US!"

As much as Teemo did not like the idea, he knew that was the only way to add them to the army.

And since the answer was obvious, he continued.

"MEGGLINGS, ARE THE NEW WEAPONS READY?!"

Tristana came out walking from the silver-colored unit "The crazy squirrel sent his regards to all of us... and this is a little gift from him to show his support"

From the cape she was wearing, her hand came out with something different then what she usually was with. Her cannon was replaced with a rocker launcher.

"Tristana, are you ready?" Teemo asked

She smiled, and as she did, behind her all of the silver-capped units also took out their rocket launchers.

"Ohh..." Her face seemed mischievous "We're ready"

"LETS GO!"

3:37 AM

Two guards stood over the watchtower behind the Noxus wall. One was barely looking, sleepy, and the other one sleeping.

"Man... after that thing happened we stay here for WHO KNOWS how long" the barely looking man yawned. They other one replied with a snore.

A small flash of light was seen "W... what is that?" The barely looking one said.

More flashes have appeared "W...whats... Gustav, wake up"

Gustav, still sleeping, replied with a snore.

"GUSTAV! GET! UP!" More flashes of light appeared, getting closer and closer to the walls.

"W...wha?" Gustav woke up "Gunther whats wrong?"

"BLOW THE HORN!"

"Wha?"

"BLOW THE..."

The first missiles crashed into the wall, exploding on contact. Gustav quickly took the horn beside him and blew it.

As the Noxian champions heard it, all that were sleeping have immidietly woke up, and those that were awake had put their armor on.

"WE ARE AT WAR!" Gunther has shouted, trying to ward as many Noxians as possible.

"WAR IS UPON NOXUS!"


	8. Chapter 8

Darius was doing is usual morning training. Shirtless, inside his soundproof training room, he swung his axe with one hand, then threw it to the other, repeating the same action over and over again while shouting "621 DEAD DEMACIANS! 622 DEAD DEMACIANS! 623 DEAD DEMACIANS!..."

Yet then, he heard something from outside the room.

It was an alarm.

It was _the_ alarm. As Darius realized what is going on, he immediately put on his armor, Grabbed his axe and opened the door.

"DRAVEN! WHEREVER YOU ARE! YOU BETTER COME HOME AND DEFEND THIS DAMN CITY!"

"Hmmm?" Talon hummed with a questioning noise while keeping his push ups. "Whats this?"

When he realized the meaning of the sound, he immediately stood up and looked out his window.

The walls were burning.

"I KNEW something would happen!" Draven got out of his bed.

Two girls appeared from under the blanket as Draven got out. "Draven, whats wrong?" they both asked.

"Don't worry babes" Draven said with his huge, lustrous smile "Draven just has some work to do!"

On the other side of the walls, preparations were ending, battle is coming.

"MAGES! MIRAGE!" The captain shouted. White capped mages have all lift their staffs, and as they did, each of them shot a small magical flare to the center above Noxus. When the final flare hit, the magical sphere exploded, creating a raining cloud.

It was, of course, not just any cloud.

"ATTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!" Everyone shouted as they marched inside the vast city of Noxus.

One of the soldiers looked inside the wall hole in the wall. A sudden smile forged on his face. "Guys! we got outer reinforcement! We can be saved from the atta..." The next thing the Noxian soldiers have seen was one of his fellow guards, one of the reinforcement unit, stabbing him with his spear. "W...what is this..." The first Noxian soldier fell into his death.

The rain was just a way of transportation for the magic. As the small drops hit enemy soldiers, the magic would hit them as well. The magic caused all yordles seem like Their Fellow Noxians.

"DRAVEN WHERE ARE YOU?!" Darius shouted inside his house. A minute after, Draven came out of his room.

The eldest brother was shocked, Draven was actually home in a dire situation.

"WHERE WERE YOU?!"

"Traveling, searching for ladies, making myself be sexier, you?"

"YOU WERE WITH WENCHES AGAIN WEREN'T YOU?! AGH!" Darius had grown quickly tired from his brother words, now is not the time to release his anger.

On Draven, at least.

"You know what this means, right, Brother?" Darius asked his sibling.

"Of course i do, Do you? Blood Brother?" Draven asked back.

"LETS GO!" the both said as they ran through the door.

"MADAM KATARINA!" Talon shouted throughout the Du Couteau mansion. "MADAM KATARINA! MADAM CASSIOPEIA! DID YOU HEAR TH..." As Talon got up the stairs, he saw both sisters, already fully clothed and armored, on their way to battle. Katarina looked at him with a calming expression. "Talon, as a part of this family, please stop running around and panicking about us, non of us are little girls anymore."

"I know... but.."

"Shush Talon" Cassiopeia silenced him.

"Join us, to battle." Katarina said with a twisted smile.

Talon followed them willingly, thinking that right now, if they get loose... Noxus is done for.

More and more Noxian soldiers were killed, but not all by Yordles. From the north, quickly came three unknown predators that started hunting down civilians.

"WHERE ARE THEY?!" The skull-armored predator 'interrogated' one random civilian.

"W...Where are who?! what do you want from me?!"

"WHERE ARE THE POWERFUL ONES! I NEED SOLDIERS! NOT PETTY HUMANS!"

"o...oN THE WALL! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" The civilian whinned to the lion-man.

The next thing this civilian saw was Rengar's open mouth, right before tore it clear off with a single bite.

"Petty fool..." He said as he spit the head out. His teeth already full of blood.

Filled with adrenaline, the lion smiled.

"On the wall... ha..." With this smile, he jumped over the wall, starting to climb it. One hand using his dagger, and with the other using his claws.

As he got over the wall, he saw watchers looking over it for enemies.

"ARE YOU HUMANS WARRIORS OF NOXUS?!" Rengar demanded to know from the soldiers to his front.

"Y... YES! NOW LEAVE US O...OR DIE!" one of the dozen soldiers pointing their spears at the lion said.

They all shook in fear.

"ENTERTAIN ME!" He pounced to one of them.

"HEAL!" Lulu shouted as she healed one of the tired archers.

Beside her, Veigar was shooting tiny balls of dark magic at the Noxian wall, trying to crumble it more.

Yet suddenly, he had a hunch. He shouldn't be this far behind, he should be in the front, facing his fears.

Facing this city again.

He started walking forward. Lulu saw it and decided to join him, thinking that whatever will happen, she might be able to help.

"CHAAARGE!" Teemo shouted as he and more melee and close-range soldiers came by. Up until now all went smooth, not a single death on the yordle side while there were tons on the enemy side.

Suddenly, a shop appeared near one of the splitting units. on the shop was written that its name was "Sinful Succulence"

"RAID THE SHOPS! RAZE THE HOUSES! GIVE THEM THE HELL THEY GAVE US!" the units leader was bursting out loud.

Before the shop doors could open to be razed, the cook came out.

A purple-skinned girl, seemed depressed, her clothes half torn and her upper body almost nude.

"Good morning" she said "We open in around... three more hours. please come back later"

One of the other leaders seemed angry at what the Noxian said, so he got close to her, thinking that he looked like one himself.

"Listen to me, WENCH. Your little Bakery will be razed in the flame of justice!"

The woman seemed angry "Excuse me, what did you call me?"

"WE..." And before he told her, he, and 20 more soldiers in a radius around her were chained in magical chains.

"DO YOU THINK I AM A PATHETIC HUMAN, HA? YORDLE? YOU PITIFUL MAGIC WILL NOT BEST ME! NOW DIE!"

As she said these last two words, she raised her arms and closed her hands, crushing all the yordles and cutting them in half with her chains.

"Anyone ELSE wants a taste of me? YORDLES?"

They feared.

The yordle army rushed inside the city with the simple cause of war, yet they forgot that wars hold sacrifices. Some feared and kept staring at the demon in the front.

Others, most of them veterans, just kept going forward.

It was as any war. For victory, sacrafices had to be made by their mind.

Another captain stepped by, a veteran of war as well. "Miss.." he tried to speak to Morgana.

"Yes?" she asked with no patience, thinking this yordle would annoy her like the last.

"This city is to be ruined, as you can see. I would recommend you to move away out of here, ASAP."

"I will do whatever i want to do."

The veteran looked to the bodies of his warmates "that we have already seen... But, can i make a deal with you?"

"Sure" the demon answered. the army around the two was eager to know what would that person say.. will he sacrifice he teammates? will he sacrifice himself?

"We wont touch you, you wont touch us."

"Sounds fine, i shall get going then" The demon walked inside her shop and closed the door.

"Oh, by the way..." She only took her head out of the door "If anyone tries to come in, unless its for shopping, will die." she closed it behind her again.

Still shocked from everything, not sure from which part of the whole situation more,They kept going forward.

Sadly for them, it was only the beginning of their deaths.

"HAHAHAHAHA! THE JOY OF EXECUTION!" Draven shouted as he threw another blade towards a victim!

Darius was as well fighting, Swinging his axe around, trying to behead the enemy, yet failing again.

"DIE ALREADY!" he shouted, not understanding why his axe did not cut the enemies head off...

All of a sudden, he saw two small yordle souls running away into an ally.

"YORDLES?!" Darius was getting anxious "WHY ARE THERE YORDLES IN NOXUS?! RAAAGHAHGAGAAA!" he rampaged towards them.

"JUST REMEMBER, BROTHER!" Draven was shouting "WHEN YOU COME BACK, ILL BE ALREADY FORWARD! KILLING MORE TROOPS THEN YOU!"

The Du Couteau Trio stepped out of the mansion, looking at the havoc.

"Sister, are you ready?" Katarina asked with an emotionless expression.

"Yesss..." Cassiopeia's tongue came out as she said it, excitement boiled through her blood. "Will you let me for the first time take my happiness on others?"

Katarina looked at her sister, expression unchanged "Our home is at stake here... Don't hurt Noxians, only the enemy."

"But what if they are Nox..."

"They aren't" Talon answered "i saw them from afar, they don't look like Noxians, they are too much of an organized army, each unit colored in a different color."

"Units?" Katarina asked

"As i looked from the window, it seemed as if each and every color gave a different role to the army. The only one I don't understand their role is the white units from behind, they seemed tired for half an hour even though they didn't seem to do much..."

Cass gave it a small thought "This probably means that their role is the most important..."

"Probably so" Katarina said. "Well, it matters not. For a very simple reason..."

"And it is?" Talon asked

"We have a problem" Cassiopeia Stated

"And Violence solves everything..." Katarina grinned as she Shunpo'ed forward.

Swain looked outside his window, he saw Chaos raging upon his city.

"A small... miscalculation..." he whispered to himself.

Behind him a spy appeared,breathing heavily, he informed Swain of the news "SIR! WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!"

"Do you think i did not notice?"

"AS THE LORD OF THIS CITY, YOU ARE OBLIGED TO PROT..."

"Call all the personal spies, tell them to come to the west of the city."

"Sir, you can't be planning to Escape the city... What about all the peopl..."

"Beatrice" Swain commanded, and as he did, she jumped to her pray, ripping it to shreds.

To his front, he saw the city burning. From behind, his beloved Beatrice is having her dinner. "Beatrice, its time time leave"

"CAWW!" She answered while getting on his shoulder.

While Swain stepped on the dead spy's body, only one thought came into his mind

'I wonder, how many will actually live through this pathetic city.'

"COME HERE YOU LITTLE BASTARDS!" Darius kept chasing the yordle souls, seemingly running away from him to an ambush. The only response in his mind for that was the happy thought of killing more soldiers... And having them being yordles added so much more to his happiness!

Not that the fact that yordles were here was bizarre, he really didn't care. Only murder was in his mind.

As he went inside the alleyway, the two blue see-through yordles were caught in a dead end. "Come here, little mice. let Darius SERVE YOU HEADS FOR NOXUS."

He suddenly felt a chill going through his body. As he did, Darius knew something was wrong. He relaxed his body, stored the insanity inside him, and looked at the yordles.

They almost vanished.

While Katarina was Shunpo-ing forward, Talon got on a rooftop to keep and examine the yordles. "Red soldiers, Marauders. Blue soldiers, Mages. White soldiers, Unknown, be extremely cautious. Black soldiers, also seem like mages, but more with close to medium range combat.

As he kept looking over the rooftop, he saw a bunch of bodies lying around the Sinful Succubus. As Talon examined the body from far away, he could only see the bodies of yordles. "Yordles... but... why? Or to be more precise, How?" he asked himself.

He looked down from the rooftop, he saw the Noxian guards fighting the enemy troops, but as the guard slashed the enemy's head, nothing happened. The enemy then stroke him from below with his spears edge, cutting him in half.

He looked to his lower left, Cassiopeia was throwing down her Miasma to the ground. All the soldiers, enemies and allies, were burned by the power of this toxic waste.

Talon thought for a second, then came to a conclusion. 'The enemy is not a human, its a yordle scum. Why do we see them as Humans though? Probably the work of the white mages... i must hurry and...'

"Talon!"

"W..." His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a nearby familiar voice and the touch of a hand on his shoulder.

"Did you figure out who this bastards are?" Katarina asked him

"Yordles, probably."

"Yordles?"

"Yes, you see..."

"No time for explaining, just target the enemy's feet and you get a dead yordle."

"Understood, shall we leave the rooftop?"

"Let's Dance" She said as she Shunpo-ed inside the enemies squad.

Talon followed.

"IS IT READY?!" Swain was hurrying his minions to fasten the loading of the carriage.

"N...no, Sir. we still didn't..."

"HURRY UP, FOOL! DO YOU NOT SEE WE ARE AT WAR HERE?!"

'This is bad...' Swain was thinking. Inside his mind already every move was planned, but things were going astray because of the working time. 'If these buffoons won't work any faster, me and my group will have to leave without everything that we need...'

"S..Sir! Its all done!" The slave said.

"Clothing?"

"Yes"

"Strategy pawns and a map?"

"Yes!"

"Food?"

"Indeed i have, Sir!"

Swain suddenly looked at Beatrice, then looked at the slave. "_Food?_"

"N.. no sir..." the slave understood what Swain wanted "I'll bring it right now, dont worry it wont take Long!"

"No need for that, You will suffice." Swain said before the slave could leave.

"What do you m..."

"FEAST, MY LOVE!" Swain shouted.

Beatrice opened her wings and dove towards her target "CAWW!"

As swain walked inside the massive carriage, he smiled to the screams that were heard by he slave.

When the stopped, all he said was "You can carry him with you, it will be a long ride."

"CAWW!" She said as she dragged the body inside.

The only thing the was left from the two see-through blue colored yordles were their hands, waving 'Bye-bye' Darius.

"What is the meaning of this?" He asked. He turned back, but he saw no exit from which he came from, only Darkness.

"Whats going on here?!" The hands vanished, yet Darius kept screaming.

In a sudden burst of pain, he felt a blade going through his stomach, passing his skin and armor as if he didn't have any.

When he looked down to where the pain came from, he only saw the edge of a skeletal blade coming out.

No blood and no gore, only pain.

Darius then tried grabbing it, but when he tried touching them with his hands, he suffered unimaginable pain, causing him to let go.

The blade moved back. Darius looked behind him. All he saw was a green chain connecting to the blade.

And near the edge of the chain, a Lantern, glowing with a color fitting for a soul.

"My oh my... What do we have here?" The Skeletal figure the emerged from the darkness spoke. With every step that he did, the sound of rustling chains got more powerful.

"Thresh..." Another figure appeared from the same shadow, with only red glowing eyes, a deep voice and the sound of heavy armor with each step. "These two petty souls were NOTHING to me, i hope that this one will be more... powerful."

"Do not fret, Mordekaiser." Thresh spoke as he pulled the chain back.

Darius Felt the blade taking him back, but not physically. He felt as if his soul was forced to be dragged out.

"Here..." Thresh spoke. "Enjoy your fight, Mordekaiser. For it will be a good one.

Mordekaiser got closer. As Darius looked, he saw the giant steel colossal approaching him.

"Let the slavery..." Mordekaiser pulled his arm above Darius's head

Thresh's scythe pulled Darius further away from his body, causing the pain to be larger.

"Begin" Mordekaiser smiled and said under his helmet.

As Teemo walked towards the center of the city, three shadows appeared behind him. "The deal is over" A deep voice said.

Teemo looked back and saw a cougar, a swordsman and a lion, all staring at him.

"100 heads were taken by all of us, far too easy to even think about it..." Yi spoke with a disappointed voice.

"We're leavin'" Nidalee said, and as she did, the three shadows disappeared, already on their way back from the battlefield.

'Three of my biggest soldiers are down' Teemo thought.

"LET'S GET MOVING SOLDIERS! NOXUS IS ALMOST DOWN!" He shouted.

Swain's carriage has exited the area of Noxus.

Inside, he sat down with Le Blanc, Beatrice, and a few other Noxian superiors and agents.

"Sir!" the person who was in charge of the horse has shouted to Swain "Where should we go?"

Swain sighed quietly to himself, then answered the rider. "To Zaun!"

Draven finished executing the enemy soldiers "Hmmm..." He wondered "Why do they all turn into yordles when they die? Oh well, who cares..." He sighed.

"DARIUS!" He called "DARIUS WHERE ARE YOU?! I BEAT YOU A LONG TIME AGO!"

Draven paused for a second "No..." He said "No... no... no NO NO NONONONONONONO!" He shouted, raising his voice with every word.

He ran into the last direction he saw Darius walking towards 'If they found him, he is doomed...' He thought. Using his Blood Rush, he ran faster and faster.

A ghostly green light was seen from an ally.

Darius's body fell soulless to the ground, Above it, Mordekaiser held the warriors spirit with his metal gauntlet.

"Extraction complete" The knight spouted "Now what?" He asked his acquaintance.

"We wait for the reaver to come. He wont be able to resist and deny us anymore, we have a trump card." Thresh answered with a devious smile.

Veigar, With Lulu beside him, entered deeper and deeper into the center of Noxus.

"DARIUS! WHERE ARE YOU, BROTHER!?" Draven panicked, unable to find him.

He felt a chill, He crunched his teeth with anger "You bastards..."

Thresh appeared near him "Would you like to see your brother alive again?"

Draven quickly took his blade and slashed to the origin of the voice.

Thresh was no longer there.

"If you want to see him again, your precious, big brother. Come out of Noxus, we're leaving."

"What will you do to him?!" Draven demanded "You know i can slay you BOTH if i want"

"Yes..." Thresh said "But if you will, your brother will be lost for eternity... I am keeping his soul, while My friend can input it back in the body... if someone dies, your brother goes with him."

Draven was furious, but also choiceless. He could not do anything at this point.

"Let's leave..."

He was leaving Noxus behind, he had too. For Darius.

Talon and Cassiopeia assassinated and intoxicated all enemies, murdering them all in the blink of an eye.

"Is she coming soon?" Talon asked Cass as he took out his bleeding blade out of a yordles skull. "Hopefully so" Cass answered.

Lulu did not leave Veigars side, always putting her hand over his shoulder as they got deeper.

They already saw the blood flinging in the air, brought out of both enemies and allies alike.

Katarina appeared near Talon and her sister "Du Couteau! Let's bring them pain!"

Veigar looked forward from where the blood came, seeing a familiar face. "Lulu... i think I'm starting to get my memory back..." He spook with an unbelievable headache.

Katarina shunpo-ed to the middle of the enemy squad, starting to spin and shoot razor-sharp blades at the enemies near her.

Veigar saw her again, its been years since he looked into this demons face.

The one who scarred him, the one who caused him this unbearable madness and pain through all these years.

"Ha..." Veigar let out a sound as Lulu touched his shoulder "Veigi, is everything ok?"

"Ha..haha..."

As the bodies were pile besides them, Veigar saw the blood near his feet, getting closer and closer. "Veigar?"

"HAHAHAH... HAHAHAHA!" His laugh empowered and was sensed with evil.

His smile grew large and wicked, his eyes filled with magic and his mind full of memories.

"ITS YOU!" He shouted in his screechy voice "THE SINISTER BLADE! YOU HAVE CAUSED ME PAIN!"

As Veigar shouted these words, his mind was filled with horrible pictures once again.

The memories of this woman slowly driving him to madness.

All he could feel were blades slowly cutting his skin, causing his blood to flow like water out of his body.

All he could hear was his screams of pain in the beginning, begging for help.

All he could see was the twisted smile in front of him, torturing him bit by bit.

The silent smile was all he could hear, all he felt and all he saw while being in Noxus.

'And that smile...' he thought in his mind '... WILL BE ITS DOWNFALL'

Lulu Hugged him from behind. "Veigar.. stop..."

NO! He opened arms wide, releasing from him 5 pillars which spread in 5 different directions.

Between each of the pillars, a forcefield.

Katarina sensed it, and she saw the small yordle and felt the grave danger within him. "TALON! RUN!" She screamed.

Without a second of disobedience, he started running back, slaying every enemy in his path and teleporting to another target for better movement.

Katarina Shunpo-ed as fast as she could, escaping the unknown magic behind her, all she new is that if she would get caught, it would be over.

Each he has touched the forcefield was stunned, unable to move or do any action.

There were only two that were unaffected by it, Lulu and Veigar.

Lulu did not let go, holding him strongly from behind.

She suddenly peeked to look at his face, she did not see a twisted smile.

Nor did she see a happy, inraged one.

She saw the face of a man crying for help, His looked saddened by his memories, already filled with tears.

The Veigar she love was still in this creature, that, she knew.

Katarina and Talon reached the walls, and as they both reached over them with their flashing skills, they saw a giant black pillar in their front. And as it appeared in front of them, it crumbled the wall with its connection to the other pillars.

The Noxian walls were crumbling to pieces.

Katarina looked beyond the magic wall that blocked her from within the city, She saw her sister, close to escape, yet hit by the wall.

"I...I cant move..." Cassiopeia barely spoke.

"Sis, get out!" Katarina shouted.

Talon looked, and saw that nothing was happening the his sister.

Veigar raised his arms, summoning magic in the sky above the city.

Every corner of the Noxian sky was filled with holes, each flickering with green and dark blue colors.

"NOXUS! SUFFER MY WRATH! THIS IS MY VENGEANCE! FALL DOWN AND CAUSE THEM THEIR DEATH!"

he then looked up to the sky.

"I'm sorry... Miss Katarina..." He said "We must leave.

"NO! WE CAN'T! I WON'T J..."

"KATARINA! LOOK AT HER!" he shouted "What can we do?!"

"We can Shunpo there! we can grab her and get out!"

"MADAM!"

"DON'T MADAM ME!" She shouted at him with fury "WE BOTH KNOW WE CAN SAVE HER!"

"WE CANT!" He shouted back "WE ARE NOR FAST NEITHER HEALTHY ENOUGH TO DO SO! WE ARE TIRED FROM THE BATTLES!"

"WILL YOU LEAVE YOUR OWN SISTER TO DIE?!"

"WE CANNOT DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT!"

"WELL IF YOU WON'T, I WILL!"

She got closer to the wall, but before she could Shunpo beyond it, talon flashed behind her and hit her in the back of the head with his elbow.

"I'm sorry, Miss Katarina..." He grabbed Katarina as she fell down, then raised her over his shoulder.

He looked back at Cassiopeia "I hope for you apoligies, Miss Cassiopeia." He told her beyond the wall.

Cass remained still, unable to move or fight. She knew these were her last words, and she thought only for a second on what to say.

"You do find me... Beautiful, right?" She barely asked Talon.

He smiled at her "As always, sis, you are the most beautiful of all..."

And with a single tear shedding, he left her behind.

They both knew that nothing could have been done.

It was over...

As Veigar pulled his arms down, meteors fell from the holes, showing no mercy to neither friend or foe.

Lulu saw what was coming, and used the only think she was afraid to use.

"TELIFY!" She shouted, and as she did, both she and Veigar were teleported into another dimension, Into the glade.

Teemo was struck by the forcefield as well, which triggered him rooted.

He knew it was his ended, yet at least he was happy he could execute his vengeance.

The meteors fell down upon the city, leaving nothing behind.

6:00 AM, the city-state of Demacia.

The Generals, the royal family and the royal guards of Demacia were summoned to the large Diplomacy hall in the castle.

Shyvana yawned "So early... I wonder what happened..."

She then gave a small thought to it "Hopefully, war is coming."

6:12 AM, inside the Large diplomacy hall.

All were gathered, impatiently waiting for the news to come.

Garen sat down near Shyvana. "Good morning sweetie, how are you?" She asked the tired knight.

"Im just wandering why did they bring us to this hole at this time of the day."

The king sat in the corner of the table. "Good morning..." He said "Does any of you here know why you were summoned?" He asked

"SIR, NO SIR!" All the Demacian soldiers answered. "Well me neither, who the hell brought me here?!"

Garen was astonished, it seemed like the king himself was summoned.

Prince Jarvan stood up "I have summoned you here... i bear news of great importance from the institute of war." Jarvan sighed lightly.

"At the 15th of October, Yordle tropes from Bandle-City attacked the City of Noxus. During this attack, a spell was used, a spell so powerful that from the great city of Noxus, all that was left is but dust and ruin."

Jarvan the third stood from amazement "Son... What do you mean by that?"

The prince was barely able to speak these words, but he was finally able to let out the hapiness in his heart with a big smile.

"Noxus... has fallen."


	9. Chapter 9

7:23 AM.

The sound of explosions was heard over the Zaunian Laboratory roof.

It was followed by a little girls giggle.

As the three Zaunian Doctors doctors heard the voice, they shred in fear.

After working for 20 hours in a row, all they wanted was rest and quiet, maybe some sleep.

But not this, anything but this horror coming back again.

The loud laughter was echoing through the laboratory. As the voice got to Diana, explaining something to Viktor, she noticed his legs shake.

"Is everything OK?" she asked the frightened machine in front of her.

"S..She is back..."

"She?"

"Don't you hear her?"

"You mean the laugh?"

"The laugh of destruction, its called here...

A little girl, a genius mechanic, yet insane in her mind..."

"Why did she leave?" Diana became interested in her.

"Nobody knows, really. People say she just got bored"

The girl, back in the laboratory after flying on fishbones and opening a hole in the ceiling of the laboratory, started looking for her old buddies.

She found one.

"VIKKY!" She screamed and jumped on him and hugged him "HOW ARE YOU?!"

Viktor was snared. He didn't know what to do.

Diana left the room, not wanting to deal with more maniacs.

Last time it happened, she beheaded them all.

Jinx looked at the white-haired girl leave the room, then asked Viktor something that cured him from her snare.

"So... Is she your **GIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRLFRIEND?**"

He Flipped her away. When he got a look at her, he saw something else instead of a maniac smile of a little girl.

A smile so wide, it seemed inhuman. Her smile literally was as wide as her face.

"Jinx?" He looked at her face, not knowing how to react to his new discovery.

"Yes?" She smiled at him.

"What happened?"

"Nothing Vikky, I'm just happy."

"Why?"

"A war is coming!~"

"NO!" Garen shouted in his room "NO NO NO NO NO!" He said while bashing his fist into the wall.

"Garen..." Lux said as she waited outside his room with Shyvana.

"Relax, or should i said, you have bigger things to worry about..." Shyvana said with a worrying voice.

She remembered what happened in the meeting hall an hour ago.

As Jarvan said the result of the Noxian war, Garen stood up and left.

To be more precise, he ran away.

And as he did, Lux chased after him, but all she met was a slammed door to her face and the constant "No" from his voice.

Shyvana followed Lux, hoping the her friend is fine.

"Shivi... You think he is ok?" Lux asked.

"I truly hope so... I'm more worried about Jarvan" Shyvana answered, worried as well.

"Why?"

"How would the prince of Demacia react to something like this? To his own soldier reacting this way to such... 'great' news." Shyvana hated these news unlike any other Demacian.

She knew pain and loss, she thought about all those who were out of Noxus at the time... All those who lost their families and loved ones.

"What? Why? These news are great! There is no more Noxus! that means no more evil in this world!" Lux said with a smile.

Shyvana stood silent for a moment, then she leaned on the wall beside her and said "Right... No more evil..."

Lux is a good friend of hers, she did not want to pop her bubble and cause her sadness.

Footsteps coming closer were heard by the two staying outside the room.

Inside Lissandra's area in the Freljord

"Hr...Hr Dr hr..." The troll walking through the frozen plains was murmuring.

"Dr?" He found something "DR! DRHRHR!"

Two more trolls came

"Drhr?"

"BR! BR!"

"BRBR?"

"BRBR!"

Another troll came to the three, armored and more decorated. The three replied by still shouting not-understandable language.

Well, At least to humans.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT, MAGGOTS?!" The troll spoke to the three, they all answered with the same noise.

"BR! BR!"

"Br? What does exactly 'BR' MEANS, IDIOTS?!" The fourth troll asked in a human language

"B...b-b..." The first troll tried speaking.

"b-b-b-b-b-b-b STOP BEING ANNOYING AND JUST LET OUT IT!" The armored troll mocked.

"BR..BIRDIE!" The first Troll spoke

"So? Its just a dead Bird..."

"A...ICE BIRDIE!"

Jarvan came closer to the door. Lux and Shyvana let him through without asking any questions.

"May i come in?" the prince asked his childhood friend after he knocked on the door twice.

The sound of an unlocking was heard.

Jarvan entered the room and looked at Garen.

Ragged, worn-out, sweaty and tired, Garen looked outside his window.

"Whats wrong, friend?" Jarvan asked

"Everything really..." Garen sighed "...Noxus is doomed, right?"

"Well, except of one building that was discovered ten minutes ago, yes." Jarvan replied.

"Let me guess, there was no one in there..." Garen spoke with dissapointment.  
"Well, a witch with a cookie shop was the only think that stayed alive, so I'm not so sure... Anyway, it matters not. We have bigger urges to get into."

"Hmm... Hi." The purifier spoke to the two warriors beside him.  
One was an armored woman, plated with golden armor and shielded by armaments of the sun all over her.  
The other, a masculine man. With him, only a shield and a spear to protect him.  
"Hello, person!" Leona tried speaking, not regular to the company of others.  
She never spoke to someone outside Rakkor except that blue man in the institute, nervousness took over her body.  
"N...nice weather we have today!" She said with a crooked smile, trying to not seem awkward.  
"Yes it is, may i ask why you two are here? You don't seem to be from around h..." Leona thrusted her blade towards him, yet the man quickly dashed to the side and pointed him firearms to her forehead.

Pantheon sighed "Please forgive her, she is quite nervous near... well... people."  
Leona slowly took her position back. The other man had put his weaponry back on his belt as well.  
"It's fine" the man spoke "I guess i should introduce myself first, my name is Lucian. Most people know me as the Purifier. And you two are...?"  
"Pantheon."  
"L...Leona..."  
The three suddenly heard the sound a footsteps, and before they could shake hands, the door near them opened.  
out of it came two men, one was armored in gold and crowned, the other seemed destroyed, as if he just exited a battle.  
"Hello, visitors of the city state of Demacia!" The golden man spoke.  
The other one burped to show is love to the visitors.  
"Prince, it's good to see you again, i thought you have died!" Lucian said with a smile.  
"I shall take that as a compliment i guess... Will you introduce yourselves?" the prince asked.  
"I am Lucian"  
Pantheon looked deep into Garen's eyes, then asked him "Is everything alright?"

Garen didn't look at his guest, neither did he reply.

Leona looked at the second guest, thinking about what his reason might be to come to Demacia, he didn't seem confused as she was, yet his skin was like nothing she has ever seen.

She poked his hand, thinking it might have a different feeling then the normal colored person.

"Excuse me?" Lucian asked the lady "Why are you poking me this way?"

"Well, i just never saw someone like you..."

"What do you mean? You don't have any people of my color in mount Targgon?" He asked with a smile.

"Not really, no" she replied.

Pantheon stopped gazing at the sad man and thought about the one Leona poked, something bothered him about his words.

"Err, Lucian, right?" Pantheon started speaking "How did you know where she is from?"

"I know many things most people don't know, what i did not know is that apparently you don't learn about the outside world there."

"AHEM" Jarvan 'coughed', trying to get the attention. "May we move to a different room, somewhere with a bit more privacy?" He said as he turned his back to all 4 people and started walking inside the castle of Demacia.

"You have a nice city!" Leona told the prince "Thank you, it is quite a remark to hear from such a princess as yourself." The prince replied.

Leona's face became as red as a rose, she wasn't ready for this comment of his "M..M...Mmmmme? A princess?!"

Pantheon sighed "Please, stay focused. Do not forget we are here for a reason"

"Y-yes... Right..." She shook her head quickly and got back to herself.

"We're here" the prince said after a few minutes of walking through the castles halls. As he opened the door, a wide table was in the middle while around it were places to sit.

"Please, sit down. We have matters to discuss." The prince said.

After everyone sat down, there was quite. Each of them was waiting for another to start speaking.

"Well, i guess ill start." Lucian stood up "First of all, ill further introduce myself. I'm Lucian, all of my life i was hunting down spirits of dread and evil.

Throughout all of my journeys i have encountered countless spirits and ghost that seemed undefeatable to the normal human's eye.

Me and my wife defeated most of them..." When he mentioned his wife, he closed his eyes and had her run through his mind.

"Sorry, I went off topic." he said as he opened them again "I fight against what most people call "The spirits of the Shadow Isles". These are real spirits with real powers, not just legends.

I came there a few days ago to find my friend there. He was the **only** one there. This place is filled with dark spirits, yet they seemed to have almost vanished. I could still sense them, but something went array."

"Maybe they were afraid of you" Pantheon interrupted "You say you were there many times, they might have maybe sensed you as well?"

"Spirits don't work like that, warrior. Dreadful spirits care only to feast upon a living soul and body, they do not feel fear."

"So how do you explain the fact that they were... Well, Hidding, maybe?" Jarvan asked.

"This is my point, there weren't Hiding in fear, they are waiting, anticipating the close-to-come Event."

"Event?" Leona wondered

"It's something rare, the Event is a war in normal human language, where the spirits later come and harvest the souls of the dead."

Garen hummed to himself, then finally looked to the eyes of his guest "This makes sense, there was a war Yesterday, Noxus... er..."

"Noxus fell" Jarvan completed his teammate.

"That's not it... There is more.

The stories also tell of other spirits... You probably heard of some of them, The Shadow of War, The Metal Giant,

_The warden..._

These are the ones controlling the Shadow Isles.

Two were gone.

They are NEVER gone.

Something is amiss, and i came to ask for your help, please lend me the support of your strongest 3 warriors."

"I understand." Jarvan spoke "I shall think about your request. You two, speak" The prince demanded from the other two.

As Lucian sat down, Pantheon and Leona got up. Pantheon started talking

"We are both from mount Targgon, From the tribe of the Rakkor. My name is Pantheon, My acquaintance's name is Leona.

Leona is also a part of the Solari, A tribe of a higher Status then the Rakkor. The Solari, as their name suggests, worship the sun."

"The sun..." Leona continued "She spoke to me, She said war is imminent."

"The war you are talking about is OVER already" Garen interrupted

"No It isn't" Leona spoke against him. "The sun spoke of massive armies, one of dolls, and another of living humans... What happened in this 'Noxus' place was nothing like what is going to happen!"

"A person that kills ghosts and a girl that talks to the sun..." Garen said as he stood up and started walking towards the exit of the room. "I'm outta here, i have no energy for this childish **crap**!" He said as he bashed the door behind him.

Jarvan sighed.

"Well, my point is... Will you help us find out more about this war before its too late?"

Meanwhile, something was just feeling wrong in Piltover.

"What's bothering you, Vi?" The sheriff asked her partner.

"It's just that... Err... It DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!"

Vi threw the papers she was holding into the ground.

"It's been a YEAR now since this bitch came into town and EVERY DAY she caused SOME KIND of terror..." Vi shouted at the wall

"And?"

"NOTHING! GONE! It's the first day since she came when NOTHING happened. She is planning something, I'm sure of it..." Vi clenched her fists in anger "Ohh that bitch is going DOWN when i catch her..."

Back in Demacia, a few minutes have passed since the outrage of Garen and the talk with Jarvan.

Garen went back to his room. Still upset about what happened.

"Goddamit... **Goddamit... GODDAMIT!**" He flung all of the items that sat on his table.

"She can't..." He started crying "She can't die... She just..."

Tears went down his cheeks, falling to the table his head was above as they reached their edge.

"She just... can't..."

Jarvan came to a conclusion.

"Well" he started "By my opinion, and i guess the three of you probably guessed it, both situations must have something to do with each other. I do not know what is going on, but what i do know is that right now, the world will go into a craze. Things might happen and you might just be right..."

"And?" Both Pantheon and Lucian asked. "You should go all together... But no useless soldiers."

"What do you mean?" Leona did not understand.

"Ill only with you three people" Jarvan responded.

Leona's look was grave. 'three?" she thought, 'it would never be enough...'

Jarvan seemed desperate for a different answer, but its all he could think of.

"I don't see the problem, 3 fighters is all i asked for" Lucian said with a smile

Leona tilted her face to look at Lucian's with fierceness "Did you NOT hear what i said? ARMIES!"

"There is a reason I asked for the three _strongest_ ones, Leona. Demacia has quite the powerful warriors, do not worry."

"Hmm.." Jarvan wondered. "The three will be a Mage, a fighter and..." The door was slammed open in a sudden burst, out of it came a sweating Human Lizard.

Her skin was Blue, her armor is flaming red, and her expression, was everything less then happy.

"Prince Jarvan, I have a message for you, You are needed now..."

"Shyv, you are not a messanger, why are you..."

"IN THE KINGS ROOM! **NOW**"

She slammed the door behind her.

Jarvan stood up and ran into the door "Excuse me, would you wait for me here?"

Without even looking at his guests or waiting for an answer, he opened the door and ran away.

"SHYV! SHYV!" He shouted at her so she could wait for him.

"**WHAT?!**" She said with a menacing voice while embers flew out of her mouth.

"What's wrong?!" He asked, trying to calm her down.

"**WHEN YOU SEE IT, YOU'LL UNDERSTAND!**" She kept running, while behind her the prince followed.

The two have finally entered through a gold-encrusted door. The king looked at his son.

He was holding a newspaper in his hand.

"What is this?" The prince asked.

"The journal of justice. Take it. Ill give the decision to you..."

"What?" The king gave the prince the newspaper.

"What do you mean, Father?"

"Read"

As Jarvan read the newspaper, He ran out of the room.

"**GAAAAAREEEEEEEN!**"

Garen heard the sound of quick footsteps.

He knew someone was running to his direction.

He didn't really care until he heard the familiar sounds of rustling armor.

"Oh gods what now..."

A powerful knock was heard from the door.

Garen sighed deeply, having no energy.

The second knock was much more powerful.

Garen looked at the door, thinking it was an abnormally strong knock.

The door on the third "knock" was sliced by Jarvan's javelin.

"**GAREN!**" The prince shouted, holding his Javelin in his right hand and a newspaper in his left.

"Yes?" Garen asked with an uncaring voice

"Please do tell me what is THE MEANING **OF THIS**" Jarvan spoke, increasing his voice with each part of the sentence.

He threw the newspaper at him and stood straight, waiting for his reaction.

Garen read the front page.

'**A connection between the might and the sinister blade? Zaun reports to the journal of justice!'**

Garen felt his heart pumping.

'In the Latest report that Zaun are obligated to send to the journal of justice, a new discovery was seen! It has seemed that both Katarina, the well known Sinister Blade of Noxus, currently still announced as KIA, and Garen, the Might of Demacia, entered the area of Zaun and engaged in sexual relations with each other! Nobody knows what happened there, yet we do know that some things about Noxus will hopefully be revealed, and we will announce them over here as soon as we get them!"

Garen dropped the newspaper on the ground.

Jarvan sighed and closed the door behind me.

"You lied to me." The prince spoke to Garen, yet his voice showed no sign of friendship, he spoke to him only as his commander.

Garen did not comment.

"Please tell me what happened there, Garen."

"I... I can't..."

"Then at least tell me... What happened between me and the assassin, Please tell me at least that my thoughts were wrong."

"What are your thoughts?"

Jarvan looked away, Yet Garen understood the message.

"Yes" Garen answered "It happened. I'm sorry i lied to you Jarvan, I was just..."

"It doesn't matter what i think, Garen..." Jarvan approached the window and opened it.

The commotion of people outside of the castle was getting louder, the Demacian civilians did not want a 'Traitor' between them, especially not inside the Royal castle.

As Garen stood up and looked outside, His mind already knew whats coming.

"But..." Garen tried talking.

Jarvan looked at him with disappointment, Garen could see each and every one of his thoughts from his eyes.

Betrayal

Mistrust

Lack of Confidence in his best friend, and in anyone.

Without a single word said, Jarvan left Garen alone in the room.

Jarvan sighed as he walked to his quarters.

As he walked, the Demacian dragon noticed him going by.

She looked at him with a smile, yet his face was still looking down, as if he was grieving over something.

"Hey, Jarvy!" She tried talking to him, yet he just walked forward as if only the wind blew on his ears.

Shyvana knew this was about Garen, who else could disappoint the prince like that after such events occurred?

And after the realization came through her, she walked to the opposite direction, into Garen's room.

As she reached it, she was again met with silent ears, this time by Garen.

Before bashing through his door, it opened up and a brown character blew away from it.

"Garen!" Shyvana tried talking to him, yet he ran away.

Insulted and annoyed, Shyvana stumped her way back to her own quarters.

She was never good with people, yet being 'rejected' by the two made her even angrier.

"LET ME IN!" A masculine, armored woman on a boar stood in front of the Zaunian Laboratory gates.

"FINE THEN!" She started spinning her flail "IF YOU WON'T LET ME IN, I'LL..." The door opened, in there, a short female with silver her and a moon shaped blade in her hand. "Did a giant black creature sent you here?" the woman who opened the door asked.

"Yea, you too?"

"Yeap"

"Come in. By the way, Lovely boar you have their."

"HAHAHA! I LIKE YOU! I'll try not to kill you too much!"

Without any idea for a comment, Diana was just happy she wasn't as insane as the last one that came in the laboratory.

She went inside with her new ally, Sejuani.

The two assassins sat in a cave.

The male tried gathering supplies inside the cave they were in. 'maybe water or edible shrooms...' He thought.

The red-headed one, on the other hand, just laid down with the back to the cold wall behind her.

He knees were up and covered her face.

Her mind was filled with sadness and loneliness, just the thoughts of what happened drove her soul astray.

All she knew was something had to be done...

Some kind of vengeance, had to be executed.


	10. Chapter 10

Talon sighed as he sat near Katarina

"So what now?" he asked "Its been a week already since _that_ happened, we can't stay in this think forever..."

"I know" She answered with dried eyes, already left with no tears to cry. "But... Where do we go?"

Its been a week already since the destruction of Noxus. Even though it seemed like not much except the city itself has changed, it was wrong.

People in the land of Valoran became more... careful.

Mistrust and greed took control of most people, even the ones who who were known to be goodhearted.

Well, _Most_ people did not include in the citizens of Zaun, already filled with such horrible aspects.

The effects of the city's destruction did not reach the foreign champions that lived there either. They were all too busy to care anyway.

Aatrox even came back a day after Jinx.

Meanwhile in Zaun, they trained the "recruits" with their skills.

Zed taught them close combat, the art of stealth and the ability to throw shurikens with ease and accuracy.

Syndra taught them to use their own orbs. They were of course not as powerful, large and easily manipulated as hers, but were still deadly and heavy enough to kill.

Diana taught them speed and magic, showing them what true force there is through melee combat with the moons magic.

Jinx as well decided to help teaching, showing them that whenever they use a ranged weapon, and I quote, "It doesn't matter WHO you hit, as long as its not yourself and the explosion is big and pretty!~"

Sejuani showed the meaning of the shield and true force, giving them teaching of pain, and showing them that they should feel none of it.

To his request, Viktor was left alone in his laboratory.

In his time he upgraded his minions, giving them a variety of weapons all over their bodies.

They weren't even humans, so who cares.

Mundo was finally done, together with Singed, each on his own creation.

"**DONE!**" they both shouted.

Mundo finally finished his cleaver, a weapon he created to himself that when thrown it will automatically return to his hand after a certain range.

Singed, on the other hand created something far more scary and dangerous.

"Yes..." he whispered to himself with a cunning smile.

"Y...yes what, sir?" A small scientist helper near him asked as Singed looked at the large glowing tube in front of him.

"Hehehe..." He maliciously smiled "Nothing, Its just that Spin is done..."

The growl of an old female was heard inside the Witches castle the the Freljord.

"Oh.. Oh gods..." Anivia had her conscious returned to herself "Whats going on her?"

As she spoke, she looked around. All over there was true ice, just laying one over the other as if it was nothing. The rare materiel which both she and everything ice and ancient was made of was surrounding her with the carras of Nostalgia. And as she felt the warm, a sudden realization had hit her.

_There is no such place_

She then looked closer at the ice, she noticed it had a darker hue to it.

_Oh no_ She thought. She already had _her_ image in her mind, that's what she was most afraid of.

In her ear, she heard the sounds of crusting ice, bashing one another,

getting closer and closer.

Anivia already saw it coming, so she flapped her wings and tried flying away.

It was no use. She looked down and saw her legs encrusted in black ice.

The ice was not the only think that encrusted her, fear was as well.

And as the echoing sound of crumbling ice got stronger, so did Anivia's fear.

She did not want to confront this abomination, not again.

_not again_

And as these thoughts went through her mind, they vanished in an instant with the sound of opening doors.

She looked straight ahead, and saw two massive doors made of true ice opened.

In between them, stood the witch.

Behind her was a purple-haired creature surrounded by animal pelts.

"Anivia, how lovely." The witch spoke "It's been a week since I have been found under the snow.."

"**Ahem**" The creature behind her coughed.

"Err..." She looked back at him, then back to her guest "_We, _have found you. Now, please do tell us what you were doing in **my **area?"

Anivia looked away, as if the witch was not there.

The lady of ice smirked. "Cyrophoenix, do you really think of me as such a weak think?"

The witch lifted her right arm, the true ice followed.

From the ground under Anivia, the ice lifted as a giant spike. It got close to her neck, just an inch away.

"Do not forget, My powers are just as powerful as Avarosa's and Serylda's. Although..."

Lissandra lowered her arm, and so did the spike.

"There is a reason why you are here, correct?"

The phoenix looked at the creature near the witch.

"Trundle..." The witch spoke "Leave this room."

"But..." He tried resisting.

"**Leave**"

Trundle went back and closed the doors behind him.

"Well?" The witch spoke "What is it?"

"Lissandra... He is back."

"Who is?"

"He... He took her away... She actually agreed to go with him..."

"Anivia, Who is it?"

"She still... She doesn't even know what he can do..."

"**ANIVIA!**" Lissandra shouted. "**Who. Is. It.**"

"I... It was Aatrox"

Lissandra felt a chill in her icy spine. The name and memories rushed in and put fear inside her mind.

"Are you sure..."

"Sadly speaking, I am, Lissandra. I remember seeing him talking to Sejuani."

"Serylda... Your descendants have made a huge mistake..."

"Lissandra, there is no time thinking about the past, we..."

"It is not the past I'm worried about, Cyropheonix, its the future." The witch released the clench of her claws from Anivia's feet.

"Anivia. He is the Warbringer. He will bring this world to an end if we stay aside..."

Anivia sighed. "What are you trying to say?"

"We need to fight. All three nations... Sejuani left them, so the Winter's claw must have a new leader."

"Are you truly suggesting we can work together?"

"No one is stopping the winters claw from _war_, The frostguard will agree to my command. What's left is the little princess..."

A portal appeared in Noxus, followed by flowers and vibrant colors of pink and green.

Out of it, came Veigar and Lulu, The only two Yordles to survive the war on Noxus.

Veigar breathed heavily "**DIE!...** Ha?" Veigar was surprised by the sudden change of scenery from the dark purple of his magic into the ruins of something familiar.

"Where am I?!" He shouted.

"Where are _we_, you mean." Lulu looked at him, finally seeing his face not as insane, but now it was more like fuzzeled.

"B..But Noxus!"

"..." Lulu didn't say a think, just looked around here.

Veigar understood.

"It was all ME? YES! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! witness TRUE POWER!" He laughed with joy.

Lulu sighed heavily with disappointment. She then had a small smile on her face, yet it wasn't a smile out of happiness.

"You know, Veigi..." She started telling him after going on her knees. "I thought I could change you for the better. I thought I could make you a better person..."

She looked at him "I guess I was wrong, you maybe are evil..." She got up "So evil you even made me believe i made some kind of change. In the end, all you did was destroy all hope for me about you, just as you did to this city."

She started walking on a path away from Veigar. "Goodbye, Veigi, I hope that someone else will be able to do better then me."

Veigar was struck by her words for the whole time, he couldn't even answer.

She just walked away, While Veigar looked at her getting further away.

"COME OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON YA BASTARDS. GIVE HIM BACK." Draven shouted at Thresh and Mordekaiser.

The four were walking towards the beach on the other side of the continent.

Draven was forced to carry his brothers body while Thresh and Mordekaiser were empty handed.

"AT LEAST HELP FOR GODS SAKE"

"We cannot help you, Soul Reaver." The metallic giant said.

"WHY?!"

"We are getting something that is wrong here..."

"AGHHHHH" Draven furiously dropped the body which he dragged over his shoulder for the last few days. "DO YOU THINK I **CARE**?!"

"Wait..." Thresh took out his Scythe. "Morde, I think _he_ is here..."

Singed had called minutes ago all of his new allies.

He sighed while thinking of the amount of people. A large amount of company was never a thing that Singed was fond of.

"Welcome, everyone" He spoke "As you might probably know, we are soon to be going to war... So i think before getting on with this coversation, i should probably also introduce everyone to the other. First of all, we shall start with me. My name, as you might probably know, is Singed. My associates in Zaun are Viktor..." He moved his hand towards his Zaunian ally " Dr. Mundo..." And so he continued, pointing at each person he said his name "And...er... _Jinx_... I guess. Near them there are Sejuani, Diana, Syndra and Zed. To their left, Swain and the Black Rose corps."

As singed spoke of 'Noxus', All the eyes were averted towards Swain and Le Blanc, which stood near him.

Most of the thoughts that went through the Champion-ally forces were Something like "Living Noxians? How?"

"Err.." Swain groaned "For all those who think about why are we alive, we escaped before the explosion happened."

"Yes... Anyway, I am here to bring an explanation." Singed spoke.

"You see, most of you here were training different units here, things that look human but are not. They are stronger, more powerful and most of all, fearless. These things are a newer, better version of an old experiment that came out... greener then expected. _That_ experiment was... well..."

A scream of pain was heard, followed by silence.

"Taken care of..."

"What are these things?" Viktor asked "When I upgraded them, they followed and did whatever i wanted with them. The have not screamed, nor have they resisted. _What_ are these?"

Singed smiled, he hoped for someone to ask this question.

"As you might know, We also had Z.A.C., Zaunian Amphibious Combatant, as our first experiment. He has failed us because he was able to learn emotions, we had no control over him.

Yes a few months ago, i have made a small discovery through my experiments in this very own laboratory. As i was searching for something, I have accidentally created an artificial Z.A.C., yet this one Could only copy the meterial that was given to him. Let it be Vitamins, Minerals, Blood cells or Organic creatures of its size, it could copy it and learn all of its abilities.

At first i couldn't believe, but when i tried it on Pheromones, it worked... I could copy a Hormone and use it as I want... So i kept developing it, making it bigger, better, smarter. I have created the perfect battle machine. They were Darker, better, and plainly stronger then Z.A.C., and such i have given them a new name. P.I.N., Personal-Impure-Node. These Pins of ours will control what will come... I have never known that all you needed to do to create such things was to add just a tad bit of a Zaunian Touch, and it all becomes better."

The men of science were intrigued by Singed's words. Viktor and Mundo listened Carefully to each and every word of this discovery. As scientists, they believed that one Discovery helps another. And so they had to listen, just so Their discovery will be listened to as well.

The soldiers of magic and war did not understand a word. Diana, Aatrox and Syndra did not even care about what and how these _things_ were made. All they knew was that their soldiers are close to them, and they could soon do as they will.

Zed let out a loud sigh "I did not understand much of what you said, neither have I understood you Zaunian arts of Science, but know I understand that we have an army. What are your plans to do with it?"

"Do you remember the letter i sent you and Syndra?"

"Yes."

"I gave you the option, i have given you the TOOLS, to do as you will."

"Don't avoid my question. What are **your** plans to do with these... things?"

"I am planning to make peace to myself. I want a quiet world where I will be able to do my experiments by myself in silence. Maybe a few helpers here'n there... But overall, I want silence."

"But, your letter said..."

"What my letter said to you means nothing, Zed. I do not care what you do with this army after the war is won, as long as you leave me be..."

"War?" Sejuani asked with a vicious smile.

Prince Jarvan the IVth, was sitting on a table inside the Royal house near his Father, King Jarvan the IIIrd.

"Father... What should be of me now? Where do I even go?"

Jarvan saw something from the corner of his eye, and as he looked under him he saw blue shiny rings constantly surrounding around his body.

"WHAT IS THIS SORCERY?!" The prince shouted as he tried stabbing the rings with his spear.

"Hmmm... That's quite odd, Why now?"

"FATHER WHAT IS THIS!?"

"It's..."

"**FATHER I CAN'T FEEL MY LEGS HELP ME!**"

"You're being summoned, Good luck prince." The kind said with a smile

Prince Jarvan the IVth was summoned to the institute.

In Ionia, Karma was meditating.

Blue rings appeared around her as well.

As her eyes opened, she saw them. After letting in a breath she was summoned into the institute of war.

Katarina and Talon were about to finally leave the cave they were living in for a week. They had made their decision and nothing could move them astray from it.

"Err, Miss Katarina?" Talon said as he looked at her feet "What's going on?"

"I don't know, but i think its some sort of Teleport spell. Apperantly you will have to start the hunt without me, Talon, good lu..."

Katarina Du Couteau was summoned to the institute of war.

Lissandra looked down new her Ice, she saw Blue rings surrounding her.

"What is it?" She spoke as she cancelled the spell with a simple movement.

"I just moved and it disappeared, but it seemed to have a target place..."

The witch summoned a straight blue mirror near her "Might be interesting, ill watch what it is."

"I can feel them... I can **feel** them nearby..." Lucian took out his guns and was prepared to a fight.

"Lucian..." Pantheon tried calming him down "Relax, I doubt your ghost-buddies are here..."

"**DON'T. CALL THEM. MY BUDDIES.**"

"Ok... Wait, Guys, this is important"

Pantheon saw blue rings appear around him and all of the allies around him.

"Guys, relax, we are going to the institute of war, we are just being summoned in there." Pantheon tried calming everyone down.

After a few seconds, Lux, Xin Zhao, Shyvana, Leona, Pantheon and Lucian were summoned into the institute of war.

Anivia landed near the icy palace in the Freljord.

She tried rushing into the castle to talk to Ashe, "QUEEN! WHERE ARE YOU?! WE MUST SPEAK!"

As the phoenix saw Ashe, It was almost too late. She saw the blue rings under the queen and knew that she would leave soon.

"Oh, Anivia. I'm being summoned." She spoke softly.

"WHATEVER YOU SAY THERE..." Anivia shouted, trying to make sure she will hear it before it was too late "LISSANDRA IS ON OUR SIDE!"

"Wh..."

Ashe and Tryndemere have been summoned into the Institute of war.

"No... This is wrong, I'm telling you..."

"Vi, Relax. Nobody died in a week, just be happy about it..."

They both laid in bed, naked. They were right after the act, they did not expect what happened next.

Caitlyn saw a bright blue light under the bed.

"Vi..."

"Yea?"

"I have a bad feeling about this..."

"Like wha..."

Vi and Caitlyn were summoned into the institute of war.

Heimerdinger was spinning in his chair, Singing to himself.

"Ladadadadi~ Ladado! SCIENCE! Weeeeee~"

The secret computer screen on his desk opened.

"Hmm? What does this mean? Why did this open up?"

"Welcome to the Mothership Desktop board. How may i help you?" The program from the machine spoke.

"Err... Explain, why did you open up now?"

"Processing answer... Processing answer... Answer ready. Congratulations **HEIMERDINGER**. You are now the new commander of the Mothership. What are your commands?"

Heimerdinger saw the blue rings under him.

"Wait for commends until I come back."

He closed the computer.

Heimerdinger has been summoned into the Institute of war.


	11. Chapter 11

div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"The champions were summoned inside the grand hall in the institute of war./div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""strongFATHER! I.../strong Ahem... eh... Hello, everyone." The Demacian prince spoke first after the summoning./div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Everyone who was there did not expect to be summoned and teleported to a random location in such short notice./div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"As Jarvan looked at everyone who was summoned, his eyes gazed upon a single champion who did not fit this place./div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"To be more precise, this champion did not fit this world anymore./div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Y..You..." He could barely speak./div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"As Jarvan spoke, almost all the Champions looked at where he stared. /div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Some did not believe, they thought it was all just a dream. /div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""ha... " Katarina laughed "do ya all think I'd die so easily?" /div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"It was her, now they were all sure of it. No one had this amount of sass and be so soulless and emotionless like the sinister blade. /div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"These were the thoughts of them, yet they were wrong. /div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Katarina might have been a soulless murderer, but she was not emotionless... /div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Her thoughts were still filled with her lost family and history, all destroyed by the small Yordles... /div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"The other two who haven't looked yet were the Piltovian Cops, who were trying to put their clothes back on./div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"And as they finished, the one who summoned them started speaking./div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Ahem..." The female summoner beside Kayle took the attention for just a second./div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Between Ashe and Tryndemere there was a sudden burst of ice. The two champions jumped off to the side, each to the other way of the other./div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"The spark of ice opened, changing into a large mirror-like square./div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"A figure appeared on the front, and as Ashe looked at it, she knew who it was./div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Lissandra... What are emyou/em doing here?" The Avarosan asked./div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Shush, descendant. We were all summoned here for a reason, and I'd like to know why as much as you would./div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Kayle looked at the summoner "Is it everyone?"/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Yes" the summoner answered./div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Good" she replied back, "Now please leave."/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""But..."/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Leave, Summoner. This is not any of you business."/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"She sighed and summoned teleportation circles around here, and 3 seconds later, she disappeared./div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Kayle tilted her head from left to right, assuring in her mind that everyone was here./div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Hello everyone, my name is Kayle, and I am a one of the Fi..."/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Cut the crap bird-girl." Vi interrupted. "Why the strongfuck/strong was I sent in here? Do you even strongREALIZE/strong what I was Doin..." She looked to the left "Holy shit red-head aren't ya supposed to be dead?"/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"The Noxian in the room ignored her./div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Em... May I ask where are we?" Vi's Captain asked the angel/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""We are currently inside the institute of war. Oh, Welcome back Pantheon."/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Thank you, Kayle." The warrior said./div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Kayle sighed./div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Anyway, As i was about to say... I have new information about what happened, In all of Runterra I mean."/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""You mean these clone... things? Vi asked/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Pins."/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Pins?"/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Personal Impure Node... These clones are unbelievable, they act as if they are living beings, yet they are all ticking time bombs just waiting for the ignition."/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Heimerdinger was wondering something quite peculiar./div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Ahem... Miss Kayle? May I ask how did such information? It seems very deep. Might you even have schematics for the building of these Pins?"/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""Yes, but sadly we are no men of science, we cannot read such words and we do not hold such knowledge..."/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Heimerdinger seemed insulted/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""... Perhaps, are you a man of..."/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""YES, THANK YOU FOR NOTICING."/div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Kayle put her arm forward, from it teleportation circles appeared./div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"3 seconds later, rolled papers appeared./div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"As they fully came into the room, Kayle caught them in her /She then gave them to /He looked at them with wide eyes, shocked with whats written in /"T...this is pure... this is pure Genius... He created cells which can duplicate anything..."br /"What?" Katarina askedbr /"These 'Clones' are more humanlike then i have thought beforehand... It seems as if he is able to make cells that each of them can function and copy emany/em other type of cell which its projected near. He can then build them in whatever way he wants and create a toxic blood fluid... making these soldiers..."br /"Ticking toxic time bombs..." Katarina finished /"Yes. I still have one question in mind, how are span style="text-decoration: underline;"you/span alive, Katarina?"br /"This is a personal secret, we have bigger problems right now..."br /"It's true i guess, but what should we do?"br /Kayle looked at everyones face, she saw they were all /"Warriors" She started speaking "New information was found by spies of the institute in Zaun... They are going to a sneak attack"br /"On who?" Caitlyn asked "Why didn't you just bring here the delegate of the to-be-attacked city?"br /"I did."br /"But everyone are here..." Caitlyn spoke, still not understanding why Kayle brought everyone from all over /Kayle was /Caitlyn finally got what Kayle meant br /"You cannot possibly mean that They will everyone, everywhere, at the same time?"br /Heimerdinger hummed "Hmm.. AHAHA! NOW I FULLY UNDERSTAND!" He suddenly shouted. "Zaun has been preparing a mass-produced army of bombs! They are built so easily that they can be created by almosy anyone with a lab... Altough one think stays with a question, Why such a complex brain? These are bombs, they could be used just as animals, yet they have Yordles and Humans traits of learning in their build... Why?"br /"Because they are not alone. Zaun works with many other champions of the world."br /"Like whom?" Vi asked, hoping to hear the answer to the question she was seeking for so /"From our reports, Mundo, Viktor and Singed from Zaun, Sejuani from the Freljord and the one mostly known as 'Jinx' are in there, yet the reports also say there are many others, most of them are unknown."br /"strongTHAT BITCH!/strong" Vi shouted "strongI KNEW SHE WAS UP TO SOMETHING, AND NOW I CAN GO AND KICK HER ASS!/strong" Caitlyn tried calming her down, yet has failed to do so for the rest of this /"S..Sejuani?!" Ashe spoke "She actually joined with someone as an ally? That pig..."br /Heimerdinger had a realization "This means that the brains are probably not useless... maybe the champions are teaching them how to battle."br /"So we are going against an army who can fight span style="text-decoration: underline;"and/span explode?" Tryndemere askedbr /br /A sigh was heardbr /The block of ice between the Queen of Freljord and her husband had no patience for these /"Ashe, I have spoken to Anivia" Lissandra spoke through the block "I have offered her truce between our nations... at least until the war is over."br /"Why?" Ashe did not understand "Why are you offering this?"br /"Because one of these 'Unknown' the angel is speaking of is someone both me and Anivia know and fear... He must be stopped no matter what, No questions asked."br /br /br /br /br /Axe by axe, Draven in his crystalized form kept hitting the spirits which Thresh has given him for target /"strongWhy are you doing this to me?!/strong" Draven shouted at the Warden and the the man of /"Do you really wish to know why?" Thresh /Draven grabbed the axe he threw at the last target, yet he did not keep it spinning, he waited for an /Thresh stood up br /"The balance has changed..."br /"Balance?"br /"Of /You see, whenever there is a war of some sort, there must be a specific amount of deaths. But that i mean that both side are 100% to have /Here, in the shadow isles, these casualties are translated as souls to be added to the pool of /Yet in what happened, there was a war where one side, the humans and yordles, have brought /Yet the other... emthings/em, have /As much as we, the residents of this place, look like we don't care about a thing, we are protecting a much bigger /If balance is not saved, the pool of souls can explode, bringing all of Runeterra down with it."br /Draven was, needless to say, surprised by the importance of Thresh's /"Altough I have to admit, Making people and souls suffer IS something I'm very happy /'Never mind' Draven /"So what am I doing here?" Draven askedbr /"You're job is to help us, remember our deal Draven, you need to help us. Especially now that we have your brothers soul..."br /"I know..." He said as he started spinning his axes again "Bring out the targets again... I understand i have a war to prepare to with such training, right?"br /"Indeed" Mordekaiser /br /br /br /Silence was heard inside the hall in the Institute of /Everyone But Vi, who was thinking about way to beat up Jinx, could not believe the Ice-Witch's words./div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Kayle broke the silence "In two days the attack will start upon the city-states, and with an army large enough to obliterate everything in such a short time, it will probably only be a matter of hours until they will be destroyed, enslaved or whatever the cause is."br /Jarvan hummed in thought, then lift his finger, and then dropped /As everyone noticed, Only Katarina dared to ask the prince what was up in his /"Mind telling us what you're thinking off, Jarvan?"br /"Well, em... I might have a bizzare solution."br /"Which is...?"br /"Lets attack them beforehand, it's not as if they know that we know about it, right?"br /br /br /br /"strongNO! PLEASE NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU SAID YOU'D KEEP ME AL/strong..."br /Snapbr /Singed broke the Institutes spy's neck and caught the body as it fell /"Thank you for your kind words to the institute, They are probably planning as we speak..."br /Singed dropped the body on the /"Just as planned..." he spoke as he went inside his laboratory, planning on the finishing touches for his brand new work of /br /div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Katarina raised her /"Are you an idiot, Demacian?" The Sinister blade /"ExCUSE ME?" Jarvan /"Do you really think that all of these people there in Zaun are stupid? They might not be war strategists, but they can sure as hell not make stupid decisions."br /Anger was shown over Jarvan's face, he was never mocked upon. But this thing was done not even by his family, but by a mere /"You little strongbitch/strong... strongHow dare you INSULT me?!/strong" The prince growledbr /"You strongidiot! /strongIf i wasn't here I bet that emEveryone/em here would listen to you, And by doing so you would get strongeveryone/strong killed. Everyone, prince." Katarina explainedbr /Jarvan held his anger inside of him, he knew that Katarina was right, yet he was not going to say it to her /"Is there anyone here who has any knowledge on warfare?"br /Karma, Leona, Pantheon and Ashe raised their /"Good" Katarina continued "If you were in charge of this situation, what would you do?"br /Karma was thinking about defending against them, yet quickly realized this is futile against mobile /Ashe did not have any idea of what to do, she has never been against an enemy like /Pantheon and Leona, on the other hand, Knew exactly what to /"Mmm..." Pantheon started speaking "Lets kill them before they kill us."br /"Yes" Leona agreed "The best defense is a great Offense, that's how we were taught in Rakkor."br /Katarina smiled, finally happy someone else was with her set of mind. "Correct" She /Pantheon wondered again. "You say that they will strike in two days..." He spokebr /Leona interrupted by asking Kayle a question. "Can you teleport all of us back to our original places? To our cities?"br /Kayle nodded with /Leona looked at everyone else, starting from left to right she tilted her head and looked into everybody's /"I can see some of you do not want to fight..." She said after looking at Lucian' /"I can see some of you feel as if there is no need" After a glimpse into Ashe' /"And some are in need for it" After gazing upon Katarina' /"One way or another, all of us who can, must fight. Prepare to fight, allies, we are going to war."br /"But when?" Jarvan askedbr /"Now." Pantheon /"My soldiers cannot be ready emnow/em, that's insane!"br /Katarina looked at the prince again. "Your city speaks of justice and might, yet all I see is a coward who is afraid to fight."br /"strongGrr... FINE! I WILL PREPARE MY SOLDIERS/strong"br /br /Lissandra's mirror faced /A voice came out of it, it said "Ashe, My soldiers are going to be there as well, and so will I. My army will not attack yours, if you won't attack mine."br /Another voice, this time manlier and more aggressive, came out of it "strongI WILL ATTACK ASHE AS MUCH AS I.../strong"br /"strongSILENCE, IMBECILE. DO YOU NOW UNDERSTAND THE IMPORTANCE OF THIS? YOU emDO/em REALIZE THAT IF THIS FAILS, WE WILL span style="text-decoration: underline;"ALL/span DIE?!/strong"br /Ashe was shocked, It was surprising enough to hear Lissandra wanting to have a cease-fire, But to fight together?br /br /"All those who agree to fight, Raise your hand" Katarina asked /Lucian has rejected the /Everyone else, on the other hand, immediately raised their /Jarvan looked at his fellow Demacian, winking and hinting him to /"emNo/em, Jarvan, I will not. My role in this war is far more important then just killing these things."br /Kayle understood what she needs to do /"Alright, everyone." She commanded "In two a half hours, Everyone with each and his own army, will meet in the outskirts of /Each one will now Tell me where he or she is from, and i shall send you into their home state."br /In the next 5 minutes, everyone spoke their city-states name, and as they did, Kayle teleported them /The last people standing in this room were the Purifier and /"So, where should I send you to?" Kayle askedbr /"Nowhere, Kayle. I have some questions to ask you..."br /"Like what?"br /"In the institute you may summon every champion Which exists in Runeterra, am i Correct?"br /"Not emevery/em Champion, but yes, I can summon does who are well known"br /"Hmm.. Do you have anyone known as 'Thresh' or 'The Warden'?"br /"Why yes, I do"br /br /br /br /Thresh suddenly saw blue rings circling near his /"I must take my leave, Reaver. Ill be back soon" Thresh spoke to Draven as he kept throwing and catching axes without a stop, killing all of his targets the second they came /Thresh was summoned inside the institute of /br /br /br /As Thresh came there, the first thing he saw was a white /"Err... Purifier, I see you somehow got me" He spoke with a small /"Shut it, Spirit. Tell me whats going on here immediately or I swear to god this gun will be the last think you ever see" Lucian warned his /"Ha, What might you mean by that?"br /"Spirits are hiding in the isles, gathering power. Why?"br /"War is upon us, Lucian."br /"I know that, What do you have to do with it?"br /"The balance of death was broken, it must be preserved."br /"Like you care" Lucian pushed the gun closer, right in between his /"I do care, Human. Why don't you believe me?"br /Lucian's face did not flutter, yet his heart was in a constant battle over his /To shot, or not to /Wait for his answer, then decide how will he /"If the balance is broken, Runeterra is at stake, do you think i do not care?! I do strongNOT/strong want to die a second time."br /Thresh's smile wore /"So what is it?! What will you do to preserve this balance?!" Lucian shouted at himbr /"Fight these bastards, they are ruining span style="text-decoration: underline;"MY/span job!"br /"Which is what? to kill everyone? To destroy their lives? To turn their objectives from making a family..." Lucian's finger pressed harder on the trigger "... Into destroying creatures such as you?"br /Thresh decided to stop this mind game between him and his nemesis, there was no time for such /Thresh looked into Lucian's eyes "You cannot forgive me, I understand that. But Just listen..."br /"Why should I?"br /"span style="text-decoration: underline;"BECAUSE THE FATE OF ALL THAT YOU LOVE AND KNOW DEPENDS ON THE BATTLE FORTHCOMING!/span"br /Lucian saw Thresh's expression. He usually has a smug on his face, showing his love towards the pain and torture of his /But no, not this time. Here he saw an expression full with anger and remorse. Lucian knew that Thresh was serious, and that he was not lying and playing /The worst part, By Lucian's mind, at least, is the fact that he realized that to have any chance to win this, he must fight accompanied by the murderer of his beloved."br /"Kayle, please transfer him back to where he was, and me to Demacia."br /Kayle pulled her hand towards the warden, "Are you sure of it?" She /"I am" Lucian /She summoning the blue circles under him and Thresh /"Two hours and twenty 5 minutes, Outskirts of Zaun. Armies from all of Runeterra will gather, Be there." Lucian told /Thresh smiled with Excitement, unable to wait for his harvest to /"Do not worry, I never miss the fun."br /Thresh and Lucian were both teleported into their /br /br /br /"You're back, Thresh" Mordekaiser told his friend as he came down into the Shadow Isles /Thresh breathed in all the air he could get, then let out a shout that Echoed throughout All over his home /"strongSPIRITS AND SOLDIERS OF THE SHADOW ISLES,br /WE ARE GOING INTO ZAUN,br /WE ARE GOINGbr /TO WAR!/strong"/div 


	12. Chapter 12

Footsteps roared throughout Runterra  
Foot soldiers,  
Ranged archers,  
Horse Riders,  
Mages,  
Summoners,  
Champions.

For the first time in History, almost all of Runterra stood united against a single enemy,  
An enemy unnatural,  
inhuman,  
Demonic, even.  
This is the battle which will decide who will control this world they live in.  
"This... Is the battle which will decide the controller of the world **WE** live in.  
**SOLDIERS!**" Pantheon shouted "**WILL WE LET THESE WEAKLINGS STOP ON US AS IF WE WERE BUGS?!**"  
"**NO!"**  
**"WILL WE LET THEM USE US TO THEIR WILL?!"**  
**"NO!"**  
**"SOLDIERS, WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO WITH THESE BASTARDS?!"**  
The soldiers then answered in a mass roar of verbs, each of them describing a different way to destroy the enemy.  
"**THAT'S FUCKING RIGHT YA BASTARDS! WHEN WILL THIS HAPPEN?!"**  
**"IN 40 MINUTES!"**  
**"YOU'RE RIGHT, THEN WHAT R'YA WAITING FOR?! WARM UP BEFORE THE MASSACRE THAT IS ABOUT TO HAPPEN TO THE ENEMIES OF RAKKOR!"**  
A mass of shouts was heard from the army, followed by sounds of pants from the people warming up.

Leona was sitting, looking at the city which was about to be destroyed, saw something coming closer.  
She immediately stood up and focused on her target. In her mind she was already ready for battle, she was just waiting for her teammates.

As he got closer, Leona saw 15 meters away, it wasn't a "He", it was an "it".  
It's body was white as snow, a humanoid figure, on it was an armor similar to a Freljordian Battle armor.  
It was one of these Pins the rest of the champions were speaking of, she was sure of it.  
2 meters later, the thing stopped.  
Leona was the only one who knew of him, she was standing so far away from the rest she could barely even hear them.  
It crouched, putting what looked to be like a small piece of paper on the ground.  
It then spun to the other way, and started walking back.  
Leona waited until he was almost out of sight, and then rushed to take that piece.  
She then looked back to where the think was.  
It was gone.  
Sadly for her, it leaving was nothing.  
What he left, would change her path of war.

A rumor spread through Bandle city the second this happened.  
Heimerdinger two hours ago felt that he needed to tell his people what was going on.  
He did not expect them to raise their arms and go to battle, He just told them this to say that vengence is coming.  
Of course, it wasn't the ONLY reason he called.  
He had a different motive.

After he spoke the bandle city, he immediately went to his desk.  
He opened the computer to the mothership, and searched the options there.  
"Mothership Desktop, please give me topics related to war." he told the screen  
"OPTIONS WILL BE UP SOON  
LOADING  
LOADING COMPLETE.  
H.E.P IS THE BEST SOLUTION" The computer answered.  
"H.E.P?"  
"HUMAN EXTERMINATION PROGRAM"  
Heimerdinger thought for a second, but then came to a conclusion.  
"Mass terror will not be a solution, war won't be either... Yet destroying all humans might be.  
hmmm..."

In bandle city there was one warrior who grieved over his lost one.  
The love of his life fell in the battle against Noxus.  
A genius mechanic unlike almost no other, only able to be compared to the greatest of engineers.  
built a fully functioning Battle mech from scraps, and fought with it inside the league as a try-out.  
As he heard that a battle of vengeance is coming, he already had a new creation in his mind.  
The candles were still sending a strong light over all of his garage, as if they were lit only yesterday.  
Yet Rumble knew what he had to do.  
He believed that with his actions, he will carry out the will of Bandle-City.  
It was time for an upgrade.  
No more scraps and lousy parts.  
No more squeaking wheels that always get stuck.  
He stood up on his legs and looked at a window, putting his eyes on a shop nearby.  
"That's it, that's enough.  
It's time for a **Bandle-city Beatdown**"

Leona was stunned by the letter she received, she fell on her knees.  
On it was the sign of the Lunari and below it there were a few words written.  
"Over the mountain to your left, come alone."  
Leona screamed.  
Memories of terror and death wrapped her mind.  
All the bodies of her teachers and mentors who taught her through her younger years of being The Radiant Dawn.  
Rolling heads of people who were like friends and family to her.  
All of these emotions came out with a single shout that helped her determain her next target.  
The battle that was coming for the others will not be hers... It'll be everyone else's.  
She had vengence to execute.  
She now has the opportunity to get all the answers she needed.  
She can kill whoever this person is now.  
She stood up from her knees and looked to her left.  
"40 minutes..." She turned her body towards the destination  
"...I'll start walking"

Piltover's army came into the battlefield, welcomed by the sight of topless men and women exercising and warming up their muscles,  
To a warrior like Vi it was something she could almost call 'Beautiful'  
To Caitlyn on the other hand, it seemed far more 'Immoral' then anything.  
the men and women of Piltover gazed upon the sweaty bodies of Rakkor. Some of the eyes were filled with jealousy, and some were filled with desire.  
Caitlyn looked back at her soldiers as they walked by, then ordered them "Soldiers, we are here to fight, not stalk. keep your heads straight, alright?"  
The Piltovian army, if you could even call it that, was a group of high-security-level guards and police-men who kept the city safe in times of need.  
They all new how to defend the target, take a bullet when needed and even strike the enemy before he is able to do something.  
But war? war to the Piltovians seemed more like just a bunch of idiots fighting each other.  
All 62 policeman finally arrived to an area that was good enough for them to sit on.  
Other vehicles arrived behind them, and as they stopped near the soldiers they opened up. From the trucks came scientists and strategists to help in the war and give orders to the soldiers if anything happens.  
Pantheon came close to a skinny man in a white coat, staring at him and not understanding how such a puny person may help them in this.  
"What's wrong?" Vi asked "Never seen a smart person?"  
"Just wondering what weapon may he hold with these hands." The artisan answered.  
"This dude?" Vi pointed at the scientist "This lil' guy uses his brain"  
"Brains can't hold spears and swords"  
"Brains though can analyze the enemy and tell us it's weaknesses. In the worst case, I'm sure they might hold a gun or two"  
"Fine" Pantheon snared at Vi "Just let them be useful, and don't let them be in our way."  
"Kappish cap" Vi answered with a smile.  
Pantheon did not understand a word, yet he gussed that it was a good thing because of his ally's smile.  
It wasn't the words that came out of Vi's mouth that annoyed him, but the fact that he could not find Leona anywhere.  
He started getting worried.

Heimerdinger kept staring at the computer, wondering about H.E.P.  
After a minute of thinking while having his hands holding his head, he had just a single question.  
"How long will it take you to get into the area of Zaun?"  
"20 MINUTES"  
Heimerdinger looked at the clock, seeing the time.  
"Be there with your arsenal in 36 minutes.  
Leader, out"  
The computer screen closed.  
Heimerdinger stood up and started walking towards a small picture on the wall, he then pressed it.  
Sounds of machinery were accompanied by the sight of an opening door after Heimer pressed on the picture.  
Out of the door there was the sight of Piltover.  
"Around..." Heimerdinger spoke as he calculated "15 minutes to travel with the Dinger, which means ill leave in 20 minutes."  
Heimerdinger did not move an inch, he just waited for the time to pass.

The moon slowly started rising  
The battle was coming closer.

The Demacian army was heard from afar,  
Fitting to the theme of their city state, they showed their might to everyone.  
An army which was larger then double the Rakkorian army.  
All of the front were armored warriors, mostly men. In their front there was the lead of Prince Jarvan the Fourth and Xin Zhao, both of them which were accompanied on royal horses.  
Behind them were archers, all wearing small pieces of armor and having three quivers on their back.  
They were lead by a different group of people, each of the leaders felt like day and night compared to the other.  
The two crossbow-women, Quinn and Vayne, walked by each other and looked forward at the army.  
Behind them walked Lucian, which was uncomfortable near such an amount of people.  
He stood out almost as much as Vayne did. The army wore clothes filled with the colors of royal blue and small dashed of white.  
Quinn blended in well, yet the black clothed Vayne and fully white Lucian were two huge colors over the blue sea of Demacians.  
At last, behind everyone stood the mages, who were in charge of the long-range attacks and enchantments for the army.  
They were lead by none other but the Lady of Luminosity, Lux.  
There was jealousy in the mages line of attack. Most of them were people of old age, who were not interested with being led by a young child.  
'Royal blood and powerful mage or not, she cannot take charge of the army' was the thought of most of the people.

The Demacian army arrived to the battlefield, and as it did, another army quietly came by.  
As silent as a ninja.  
the army was smaller then even Piltover's elite, just twenty people came.  
Only one of them visible to the naked eye.  
Karma walked over the empty desert, seemingly alone.  
Yet what was seen was false, what was heard, though, was the truth.  
The wind whistled all around her, whispering conversations in a language only known inside Ionia.  
The closer she got by the side of the Demacian prince, the more the Ninja's around the maiden were visible to the Demacian army.

Rumble Finally sighed, happy with his finished work.  
No more bad parts filled with horrible wrenches and bad clogs, no.  
The upcoming battle the rumors spoke of was coming closer, yet he knew that with his brand new machine he could get anywhere in no time.  
"Tristana..." He spoke to the newly built mech "You are no longer just a dream, you are a real mech now."  
He got on it and sat down the chair.  
He put on his new helmet.  
He clutched his arm over the thruster, and slung it forward.  
Like his arm, the mech flew off above the city of Piltover.  
**"I'M COMIN' TO TAKE MY REVENGE, BABE"**  
He flew off to Zaun.

History for the Freljord was being made at the moment.  
Three armies marching together towards Zaun.  
The Brutal Winter's Claw, lead by Volibear, who agreed to a truce and saw what was happening through his visions.  
The Mighty Frostguard, With an army filled of Trolls and lead by the ice witch, Lissandra.  
The Powerful Avarosan, lead by both Tryndemere and Ashe, with a varied army of soldiers from different aspects, kinds, and even species.  
"Do not think I have any means to not fight you in the future, Queens. My loyalty is reserved to my tribe only." Volibear explained himself.  
"Ha, Ursine... Such a silly bunch of creatures, once mighty and powerful, and know just a bunch of armored bears." The witch laughed at her time-limited ally.  
"**Whore, dont you dare speak about my tribe like this!**"  
"**Oh, And what are you going to do about this, Ursy?**"  
"**I'M GOING TO SMASH YOUR ICY SKULL OPEN YOU BITCH"  
"YOU CANNOT TOUCH THE QUEEN OF FRELJORD, YOU FILTHY ANIMAL CANNOT DO A TH...**"  
A sword cut the conversation of the two with a single slash between them.  
"There is no time for fighting" Tryndemere said as he put the blade back over his shoulder.  
Ashe nodded "No one here likes the other, but we must understand that there is a bigger purpose for this."  
Lissandra let out her breath "I know, but something fears me about this... 'ally' of yours, Avarosa"  
"**Do you still have a problem with me, WITCH?**" Volibear barked at Lissandra.  
"Yes. Why did you join this battle, you could of just as well stayed back and not fight, you would of gotten the Freljord all for yourselves."  
"I had a vision" Volibear calmed down and spoke, yet already tired from all the walking and shouting.  
"In there, I have seen something worse then before. The worst vision up until that point was about the witch, yet the next one has covered much more.  
In my dreams, I have seen evil covering the Freljord. This time it was not just that.  
Darkness engulfed Sejuani all around, took over her without mercy.  
Yet it was she who did not resist to it's prizes of glory."  
'Typical' Both queens thought.  
"It was not just that, I have seen two armies fighting and clashing each other in a massive battle to the death.  
Both you two and Sejuani were there, yet Sejuani and Bristle were alone, fighting the Avarosan and the Frostguard by their very own might...  
I cannot stand by while you two take the Glory, do not forget that The Winter's Claw is the one who will bring defeat upon it's enemies hearts.  
I have set out with an army to the area where i have seen in my vision, yet i did not expect to see you two so quickly."  
Ashe smiled to Volibear "You are truly a great Shaman, Volibear. Is there any more information you may share with us, so the battle may go more in our favor?"  
"No..." He said.  
He was lying, though. there was one small part that knew that this battle is not going to end in blood, since he saw _him_.  
That little bastard Volibear despised with every inch of his body and soul.

"NEARBY YORDLES, DETECTED."  
"Hmmm..." Rumble wondered to Tristana's warning.  
He slowly lowered his thrusters and got lower on the ground.  
With no surprise, Tristana was correct. Rumble built her so that she will have literally no mistakes.  
The shutter opened, and from it jumped Rumble to look at his fellow company.  
T'was a female yordle, a young girl wearing a spunky hat and holding a wand, All colored in purple.  
Near here, a male one, also holding a wand, yet dressed in dark blue and with an almost unvisible face.  
"Need a lift?" He asked the two.  
Lulu smiled to the weird guest from the sky, wondering what animal he was riding on. "And where might you take me? Mister...?" She spoke it as a question,  
"Rumble, and to Zaun, of course!"  
"Why?" Veigar asked.  
"Like it matters to you..." Lulu bothered Veigar "I asked you to leave me alone, so don't come closer to me"  
Rumble felt quite uncomfortable, as if he was in the middle of a lovers quarrel.  
"Err, i think im gonna.."  
"NO!" Lulu commanded "You will STAY HERE UNTIL I TELL YOU SOMETHIN' ELSE"  
"..." Rumble was trying to process what was going on, yet remembered there are more important matters to attend.  
"Im going to Zaun, to battle with these "clones" everyone were talkin' bout'. Are you too gonna join me or not?"  
Veigar was battling inside his mind on what he should do...

As Lulu left him in the midst of Noxus, he just looked at her for a few seconds.  
Then got up on his feet, and asked her a single question.  
"Why did you save me?"  
She could not hear him, she was already too far away.  
He ran towards her and got closer  
"WHY DID YOU SAVE ME?!" He shouted at her, now sure that she could hear him.  
No reply  
He ran as close as he could, almost touching her now with his arm.  
She looked away to the other way.  
"Lu..."  
"Leave me alone..." She finally answered him.  
"But..."  
"SHUT UP!" She shouted  
"Lulu..."  
"**I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE**"  
Veigar was silenced by her speech, he didn't even know she could silence.  
Without a reply, he just kept following her from a safe distance.  
She didn't shout at him as she walked into the unknown, from some reason it felt nice to have him not talking for a minute.

Rumble decided.  
"That's it, i dunno what wrong with you too, but your'e all gonna come with me and battle. You seem like you can fight, Right?"  
"Yea..." Both mages answered simultaneously, still not talking to one another.  
Rumble struck Tristana's flamethrower into the ground and activated it.  
Calculating the heat, Rumble knew what he was doing.  
The flames came from the earth, flying both Lulu and Veigar into the air.  
As they were flying above ground, Rumble caught them and put the both in sits behind him, then kept on flying into the battlefield.

10 minutes are left into the time that Zaun has planned to battle with he rest of Runeterra.  
All was going as planned for Singed, All he could think about was that his lovely creation is about to have it's first walk onto the carnage that is coming.  
"I haven't thought of a name for you..." Singed talked to his creation.  
"How about... S.P.I.N.?"


	13. Chapter 13

Before starting the story, Warning. This chapter of Zaunian Touch was sort of a challenge to myself, a challenge I actually succeeded in. I tried writing a terrible scene and see if It'll come out well... It came out amazing, from a writing perspective. Its a terrible story though.

If you, the reader have ANY hardships with Rape and forceful sex, then PLEASE, do NOT read this Chapter.

For those who want to, Enjoy the chapter, I guess...

A crescent blade struck the misty ground where Diana was standing.  
The warrior left the grip of her blade and sat near at.  
As she sat, she grabbed the handle more firmly and much more ready to battle.  
All she had to do now was wait, for soon she will have the final opportunity to lay waste upon the Solari bastard she missed the last time  
Diana herself did not know who it was, at the time of the murder she just killed everyone.  
She knew someone was missing, the rumors came quick as she went from city to city, growing in strength and age.  
The memories drifted in her mind like it was yesterday...

After discovering the true nature of history's course about the Lunari and the Solari, Diana went out on a small journey called Vengeance.  
After she ran away as the result of listening to the moon, she came into a small village close to the Demacian border.  
In there she was mistaken to a mercenary, thanks to her unique blade and light armor.  
She heard a couple of traders talking to each other.  
"Have ya' heard bout Rakkor?"  
"Bro, no one enters there, how would YOU know anything?"  
"I have a friend, which has a friend, who has this other friend who's his sister's boyfriend traded some apples over there."  
"Jeez that's some trader ya' have there, to get to that mountain you need to have quite the confidence... I heard they kill people there if they come up..."  
"They do!"  
Diana's patience started running out, she was not interested in some puny conversation, she hoped to hear about her doings all over the place.  
"Anyway, there was a huge panic there, apparently some kind of clan or family or somethin' died there yesterday!"  
"Damn that's cruel..."  
Diana walked by them with a big, happy smile. She heard what she need, this small conversation enough was just what she needed to complete her mission and to restore...  
"Yea, but I heard one was not in there..."  
Diana stopped.  
She felt as if a snake crawled under her shirt and smoothly moved all over her body.  
"... and was out of the place where the murder happened"  
The truthful snake bit her heart with its powerful jaws, squishing the poison inside and causing her unbearable pain.  
The other tradesman suddenly noticed a cringing mercenary near him.  
"Err... mam? Is everything OK?"  
She snapped out of her pain and straightened her back.  
"Yea, I'm fine." Diana quickly said and left towards the mountain from which she ran away from just mere hours ago.

As she reached there, she saw guards in the front of the mountain pathway.  
In between them there was a sign with a very simple command, which was a reminder for the both the guards and the people interested in going in.  
"No one goes in. All trades will come through here and all items will stay here until deliverers from the city arrive."  
She knew her pathway was now closed, and that she could never get in with the guards protecting the pathway.  
Yesterday she had surprised the Solari's, giving them no option to fight back.  
This time, the warrior could not fight the guards, giving their attention is always on and they're ready to fight in any time given.  
She retreated, she could not start her plan to return the Lunari to their glory while the Solari live on,  
Not even one.  
Diana Left the place.

"Agh... It's been years" She said to herself, still waiting for the final Solari to come.  
"Hm..."She wondered again, remembering the time when the Solari chosen came in, even before she found out about her origin.  
"Well, matters not... She's dead anyway. Whoever is the Solari warrior that is left, He'll die..."  
Diana was sure she killed Leona.  
Her confidence in this fact will prove to be a better ally to her then she would ever expect.

Leona was already walking up the mountain which she was summoned to by the Lunari.

"Hmm?" Diana hummed as she heard the sounds of someone walking behind her silently.  
She looked at her back and saw three P.I.N's walking up the mountain and getting closer to her.  
"Oh, you're here, about time." Diana talked to them.  
These Pins, like many others, were augmented by Singed to each champion's request.  
For example, Zeds Pins were blacker and armored lighter for greater maneuverability.  
Sejuanis Pins were heavily armored and slow, yet having brutal giagantic weapons which they were able to carry.  
Dianas Pins were a tad different, as they were the only ones who were divided to two.  
The first part was the part which would go with the army. These soldiers had Lunar signs of them, which would give them strength of the moon and the ability to send lunar crescent rays from their weapons.  
The other part was quite simple, these Pins were just as any other, except that the are not explosive, they work just as normal humans do.  
Diana decorated them with lunar signs all over their body, as they had a single purpose only...

An hour ago, In Zaun.  
Singed look at his ally, trying to understand the meaning of her request.  
"You want to _leave_? But why?" He asked Diana  
"You told me that one of the enemies is a Solari, right?"  
"Well, yes. I don't really know what it means but you cannot just leave the battle... I don't mind augmenting three of my creations for your purpose, but i cannot allow you to avoide battle"  
Diana looked at him, she then quickly grabbed her blade and closed it near his neck.  
He did not flinch, he expected this action out of such a woman, he knew she was irrational and quick-minded.  
She got closer to his face, causing their noses to touch.  
"The Solari, if you do not know, Murdered my people. I am the LAST of them. I am going to fight him alone, and by doing so give you one less frightful enemy to fight against."  
"And one less frightful ally to fight _with_. I understand that if there is a need for you to fight against him alone, he must be quite deadly..."  
Singed looked at the blade touching his neck. "May you please remove this?" Diana did as he said and also gut further away.  
"Fine..." Singed started speaking again "Just make sure you come back."  
He left and entered his lab, following his ally's request.

The three Pins were dressed in white dresses. The clothes were decorated with Lunar signs all over them.  
They attracted the moons light.  
Diana was happy with the work she has done and tilted her head back to its place, awaiting for the Sun warrior to come.  
The three Pins struck their blades into the ground. They lunar decorations glew and a ray from the moon has touched each of the Pins.  
From their blades, a white glowing line of light went through the earth and stopped at Diana's blade.  
The blade was glowing with the light's colour.  
The moons energy surged inside Diana.  
She knew that no matter who that last Solari was, she had to come fully prepared.

Leona finally came up the mountain.  
As she looked around, she first of all saw the terrain she was on.  
A circular ground which had around a 50 meters Radius.  
And four people sitting down, all dressed in white.  
Three similar people near the edge of the other side and one up front, closer to her, who looked to be their leader.

Diana looked towards where the footsteps were heard. She saw a figure coming closer, radiating the moonlight back to her from the massive shield and golden armor.  
Diana smiled and stood up, still too far away to see her opponent from the misty mountain top.  
"Solari?" She asked while grabbing her sword and tearing it off the ground.  
She saw her opponent move.  
A second later, a spectral shining blade was thrusted towards her, yet she quickly swept her own crescent to block away her enemy's attack.  
Diana's slash broke the blade in half, and the spectral blade disappeared.

Leona had no time to play around, her mind was filled with the need to go back to fight with her brothers and sisters in arms and destroy these Pins and the threat off the face of Valoren.  
Her heart though was filled with rage and hatred, memories of the dead were going through her eyes. Watching and remembering the death of her 'family', her trainers and friends in the Solari, caused her unspeakable torture.  
"Heretic..." Leona answered her Rival.

Both warriors did not expect they would face a female, for they both thought that the enemy was surely a male. The voices of one another gave out their sexual identity.  
They would soon realize they had much more in common then they first thought...

Leona walked towards the figure that reflected her blade, that woman was surely the Heretic.

Diana stepped forward the walking figure who sent out the sunny blade, that woman was surely the last Solari.

The two knew what enemy they were facing against, but now who.  
Leona was finally at a distance where she could look at her enemies face from the mist. The Lunari's scar shined as strong as the moon did.  
The Lunari stopped.  
Leona got one step closer, and froze.  
The second she saw the heretic's face, her body ceased to move. She knew her.  
That inhuman creature which killed all her friends and family in the Solari...  
Her trainers and teachers...  
Leona could not believe that thing was a Solari herself, and nonetheless one that she was close to... one that she was sure to be dead.  
Leona remembered that moment how she could always speak to Diana, her dear friend, who was the only one who talked to her inside the Solari mansion.  
She was her closest and dearest, and her death was the most painful to her.

Diana could also now see her opponent clearly. She was sure she disposed of Leona, but then she understood that her rampage years ago had lead her to a mistake. It was just her imagination that showed her this death.  
Diana had to make sure.  
"Leona?"  
The Solari answered with a slash from her blade. The slash was so intense it swept away the mist from behind the sun, yet was too far away to hit the moon.  
"**YOU...**" Leona said, still unable to believe. Her heart was more tilted then ever now, not sure of what to do.  
On one hand, She wasn't the last Solari, she know finally had an ally.  
On the other, that same ally murdered them all.  
Leona's heart was running around and changing sides, yet her expression seemed still seemed more angered then confused.  
"**DID YOU KILL THEM ALL?**" Leona commanded her enemy.  
Diana saw Leona's expression, she saw that her opponent is confused. Knowing and learning the enemy is something Diana studied throughout the years, and she knew whats the best think to do right now, for an angered enemy is one a one easier to defeat.  
She smiled and lunged herself away from Leona. "And what of it?" She answered with wit in her words "Are you mad?"  
Leona did not send her sword this time, she ran towards Diana. Leona lifted her blade to strike while preparing her shield from the other hand.  
Diana knew all of these moves, she was a Solari by memory and training, even after all of these years.  
She struck her blade in the ground and tilted her body to Leona's right, where the shield was far away.  
The Solari's movement was slow and stiff, unable to match the speed of Diana's.  
They were both different in armor and battle styles, which gave each of them a different leverage over the other.  
Diana, though, had the greatest power over Leona at this time, for it was night.  
The moon above her was standing and watching, proud of its child.  
Leona's mind changed the Body's function as well.  
She quickly dropped her blade into Diana, hoping to stab her before she would run away.  
The moon warned Diana, which made her dodge the strike with ease. Leona's run was so heavy & powerful that she could stop only while using her blade for help.  
Diana swept her blade and sent our Lunar energy towards Leona, which hit her shield and knocked Leona back from the hit.  
Damaging her enemy was not Diana's purpose.  
"What am I to you, Leona?"  
Leona charged at her enemy without thought, only with Rage.  
Diana easily stepped to the side and evaded her.  
"You..." Leona decided "...Are the bastard who killed them all... including yourself..." Leona looked at her enemy in the eyes.  
"You, as a Solari, will pay for your actions" Leona said and pointed her blade towards Diana.  
The Lunari smiled.  
"You are to me nothing but a beautiful lie, Leona." Diana pointed her blade towards Leona. "I thought i killed you, but i was mistaken... Though to you, I am not what you're saying. You call me a murderer, just another Lunari who will pay the price... But to you, **I** am the painful truth. **I** am the one who proved that you cannot protect everyone..."  
Diana felt her power weaken  
"**I**am the one who showed **Everyone** that the Solari are unable to do a thing. **I** showed them that they are not invincible!"  
Diana's veins were filled less and less with the surge of the moons energy.  
Leona looked aside, then looked back.  
"But you were left alone, Diana." Leona spoke.  
Diana suddenly seemed frightened, for she did not feel someone else coming in from her focus over this battle.  
As she looked at her Pins, the last one fell on the ground like the other two. Dead.  
As he fell on his front, Diana could see a spear that hit the Pins head.  
From behind it came a masculine figure, armored with only a chestplate, a helmet, a shield and a weapon.  
"Fits you to never leave me..." Leona told the figure  
"You've been gone for years, no way I'm leaving you now!" Pantheon said as he got closer by a single step, placing his foot exactly over the Pins head and pushing out his spear with his free shieldless arm.  
Diana saw the last beam of light, which game her more strength, fade away back into the moon in the form of floating feathers.  
"**ENOUGH**" Diana shouted.  
She then moved her blade from Leona into Pantheon, sending a crecent circle of energy.  
Pantheon moved forward a bit, easily evading the attack. Yet with his next step he stepped on the Lunar sign again.  
Diana looked back at Leona, hoping to see her still standing in her place, yet she was mistaken.  
Leona was already in midair, ready to slash her opponent.  
Pantheon now jumped as well.  
Diana reacted quickly and struck her blade on the ground, causing a disturbance of energy which caused both enemies to fly faster towards her.  
The two warriors were confused from the unexpected move, thus causing them to focus on trying to land safely rather than attacking Diana.  
The Lunari then sprung up and spun quickly, sending a blast of wind to all around her.  
Leona and Pantheon were now flying backwards instead of into their enemy.  
Diana quickly fell and struck the ground again.  
"**BIND**" The Lunari shouted. The command sent ten beams from the moon, five for each enemy, and bounded both Leona and Pantheon in each leg, hand in with a single beam over their neck.  
Leona was struck down with her stomach to the ground while Pantheon was with his back downwards, all according to their direction of jumping onto Diana and their direction against the moon.  
The two fallen were unable to move. Even though they struggled, the binds did not go off. They could move only their hips and hands. Their heads, arms and legs were barely movable.  
Unable to move their limbs, the two relaxed and stopped moving.  
Fighting against something like this is futile, they knew that the best thing to do now is reserve energy.  
Diana felt a relieve, its been a while since she fought so hard and had to use so much of her brain power to create such quick strategy for the reason to escape such inconvenience.  
"Clever..." Diana told Leona "...Yet not good enough. At this time of night, as the moon is at it's peak, nothing can escape my eye."  
The heretic changed her vision from one warrior to another, finally looking at Pantheon.  
"And who might _you_ be?" She asked him.  
"The one who will have your head as soon as i get out of these GODS-DAMNED SHACKLES!" he not-so-calmly answered.  
"Well then..." She got closed to him "Why wont you just come..." She put the inside of her crescent blade near his neck "and do it?"  
Diana then looked at his eyes through the helmet, and saw no fear, no rage and no regret. Only the joy of dying in battle was seen through him.  
His body was shaking not from fear, but from the excitement of the battle, something he did not feel in years.  
Diana removed her blade and slowly put it down beside her.  
"What's your name?" She asked him.  
"Quite polite for an enemy..." Pantheon spoke "I am Pantheon. And you are the well-rumored heretic I understand."  
"Heretic? such a fuzz over such little actions..."  
Leona interrupted the conversation of the two, saying "You murdered your own people and caused isolation between Rakkor & the world with your actions. I still cannot believe it's you..."  
While Leona spoke, Diana looked at her, and as Leona finished Diana turned her head to her more interesting visitor.  
"Why are you here?" Diana asked Pantheon  
"To help your head detach..."  
"A Rakkorian soldier will not leave the army unless there is something with bigger importance." Diana paused for a second "You are no mere soldier, are you, Pantheon?"  
"I'm a heretic-slayer" he answered with a smile.  
"You know what I mean, Pantheon. Why are yo..."  
Diana suddenly heard someone crying from Leona's side.  
Leona was begging Pantheon to run.  
"Please... Herodotus... Leave as fast as you can... Please..." She cried to him.  
Diana looked at Pantheon again, and she saw now pain in his eyes, caused by Leona's cries.  
"Oh gods, you two... You're lovers, aren't you?" Diana asked.  
Pantheon tilted his head away from her.  
"You are! What a pleasant surprise..."  
The Lunari made sure that the last survivor was watching her and started lowering her head towards Pantheons.  
He saw her from the edge of his eye, but kept his head away.  
Diana grabbed his helmet with her free hand and tore it off his head.  
He suddenly moved his head back too look at Diana.  
"**HOW DARE YOU T...**"  
She kissed him before he could finish the sentence, entering her slippery tongue inside him mouth.  
Leona could not believe what she was seeing, her heart broke down to pieces.  
As Pantheon realized what was going on, after a small shock, he tried biting her tongue off, just to spit it back at her.  
She quickly reacted, and before he could close his jaws she returned her tongue back to it's original place.  
Diana lifted her head back to where it was, standing straight, and then started petting Pantheon's head.  
Pantheon's eyes were flaming with fury, her expression, as well as his words, were boiling with Rage.  
"**HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME IN SUCH WAYS. LAY YOUR HANDS OFF ME, HERETIC.**"  
"Oh my, no, I just can't. We're just getting started."  
Her hand was lifted off his head, yet Diana put it then over his chestplate.  
"We can't do it if you act like this..."  
"**DO NOT TOUCH ME, LEAVE ME AND MY BODY BE, OR ELSE YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS.**" He commanded, yet she did not listen...  
Pantheon tried releasing himself from the moons shackles again, yet they were too much of a powerful magic for him to vanquish.  
He felt defeated & useless, more then a luggage to carry then a warrior of Rakkor. He, one of the most well trained warriors, is now lying defeated on the cold ground, unable to do a thing.  
Diana searched with her hand for a leather strap on Pantheon's side, knowing that each warrior could strap his armor of him at the end of battle, or in the midst of it.  
She found it and released it.  
Pantheon felt his armor coming off.  
"What are you planning to do with me? torture me?" He asked her, now more calmly. He already excepted his defeat, and he would be much happier dying with it.  
"No no no Pantheon. It is not you who I'm about to torture..."  
Pantheon realized her deeds and tried looking back to see how Leona was doing, hoping she was fine. Her life was more important for him then his own.  
Yet when he tried moving his head towards his love, Diana's palm forced his head back towards her face.  
"I want you to listen to her, my dear. Listen to her cries and weeps."  
He heard them, and for him it was more painful then any other torture that would ever be given to his body.  
He tried tilting his head once more, just to see her, to try and tell her it's not his fault, and that neither is hers.  
Diana's hand tilted it back to her, and as she did so, she moved her own head close enough to his that their foreheads clashed with each other.  
"Doesn't it just... turn you on?" She asked him.  
Pantheon felt the breath of her voice on his ears, scaring him and making his body shudder.  
Pantheon was on countless wars. He saw endless deaths of enemies and friends alike.  
He mourned and saw horrors no normal human should see, an amount which is great even for a soldier of Rakkor.  
Yet right now, for the first time in his life, he was afraid.  
The words she told him creeped under his skin unlike nothing he ever heard.  
Not even he could make an enemy suffer in such ways.  
Whenever he fought someone, he would end his battles as quickly as possible, he did not like to play.  
Diana, as he know understands, was unlike him. She 'played' with her enemy, causing him as much suffering as she possibly could.  
He knew now that his path to final death, in whatever way will come, will be painful physically.  
He did not afraid of physical pain, he trained much to be able to suffer unbearable kinds of pain.

Diana opened his chestplate and then caressed his chest gently.  
"You know... Pantheon..." She gently spoke "You have quite the body. You are fit, strong, muscular..."  
"Get away from him!" Leona shouted  
"**SILENCE**" Diana lifted her hand and immidietaly brought it down, bringing down another binding from the moon over Leona's neck.  
Leona was shocked from the strike, causing her to do as Diana spoke and stay silent.  
Diana smiled at her "Oh Leona..." Diana's hand started going over Pantheon's body in the direction of his lower region.  
Diana reached under Pantheon's kilt and grabbed something hard in there.  
Pantheon did not want, but Diana's slow touches over his body did their work to it.  
"...I found something"  
Diana's hand gently wrapped Pantheon's spear and then moved her hand up and down constantly in a fixed rate.  
Pantheon hated this feeling.  
With every twitch of his feet and moan he released he felt closer and closer to cumming, but he did not want to. He could not control his body to do as he wants, and that made him feel weaker then ever before.  
Diana's hand suddenly released her hard grip over it.  
She then with both arms took out Pantheon's kilt.  
He could not even resist it, he just wanted this release.  
He also knew that the faster this thing, this torture for both him and his love, is over, the less suffering they will both need to take.  
Diana moved her whole body so that her face would be right near Pantheon's rod.  
She then look onto Leona, and saw she was seeing everything.  
Diana's stomach was now filled with happiness, among other feelings.  
She laid on her stomach and slowly lifted her body with her right arm.  
With her left, she put Pantheon's meant in her mouth.  
He hated this feeling. Every cringe of pleasure his body felt was painful for his heart.  
He knew Leona was suffering, yet the only thing he could do now is make it go as fast as he possibly could.  
Diana's tongue wrapped it, and with the movements of the head around it Pantheon felt like never before.  
The one who tortured him knew how to pleasure a man, and she did so well.  
Diana lifted her head and took it out of her mouth, yet kept pleasuring him with her left hand.  
"Do you feel like cumming, sweety?" She asked him  
"Never for you, bitch" He answered with a smile.  
Yet as her palm left Pantheon's shaft, his body cringed in unbelievable ways.  
Leona heard his words and smiled. Her eyes on the other hand, were filled with tears.  
The Solari was left outside the battle, struck to the ground with nothing to do.  
Diana even binded her neck, making it impossible to Leona to even move her head around.  
Her choices were to close her eyes or watch.  
And her eyes were already at their limit of being closed.  
Diana stood up above Pantheon.  
She the grabbed her pants with her hands, then slowly took it off.  
Pantheon's eyes could not believe what they saw.  
'I'm really...' he could barely finish his thought before Diana completely took them off, showing him everything she had on the lower part of her body.  
"Now..." She walked over him "It's time for you to pleasure me." She bent down and shut his mouth with her cunt.  
"Lick" she ordered.  
Pantheon looked away, he could not stand the sight of something like this happening.  
She grabbed his hair and forced his head towards her direction.  
"I said..." Her voice became more aggressive "**Lick**"  
"Or what? You'll kill me? I'd rather die then like you're stanching **cunt!**"  
Diana did not like his tone of speech, so she just dropped her body over Pantheon.  
Diana's body moved over his face and loved each movement of his tongue inside her body.  
It felt so good for her that she grabbed his hair even harder, tearing some of it and shoved him even closer towards her muff.  
He started chocking.  
She finally released his head from her claws and lifted her body, Giving him back some of the air he lost.  
He coughed, never being this close to a disgraceful death.  
"Pantheon... You'll be the one..." She told him as she moved towards his region with hers.  
"I was waiting... searching..." She slowly targeted his penis to enter her.  
"I wanted to find a man who was strong and powerful enough to have the perfect Lunari with..." She found the spot  
"And then you came... The bastard's lover..." She slowly put it inside her  
Pantheon tried resisting again, yet the binding did not move.  
"**LET ME GO!**" he shouted at Diana.  
"You... Mh... Are the perfect for this... You will be the first Father of the Lunari..." She put it all inside her, following it with a massive moan.  
Diana ceased talking from that moment, she was only feeling Pantheon's spear penetrating her body and giving her unbelievable pleasure.  
His massive weapon was pounding her powerfully.  
Pantheon uselessly tried moving, yet got himself so tired and got his body confused from everything happening that he crashed down and stopped moving.  
It was only Diana who moved her waist around it and pounding herself.  
She saw this, so she grabbed her blade and put it over Pantheon's neck.  
"I don't want t... to be the only one enjoying this..."  
Choicelessly, Pantheon was forced to see everything.  
Being so close to the sweet release of death made this torture even longer and harder to see.  
Leona as well, who looked from the side, wished for Pantheon's death.  
She preferred watching him die then suffer like this.  
He hated every moment.  
Leona was still on the side unable to do a thing but to listen to Diana's moans and to know what she was doing.  
She shared the same way of thinking with Pantheon, yet her heart was crying. She didn't care for anything else at that moment, she only wanted everything to stop.  
She wanted the love she got inside the league.  
'He doesn't deserve this...' Leona thought.  
'She doesn't deserve him...'  
Her tears kept flowing down her face.  
She tried closing them shut as long as she could, but her ears she could not block.  
Diana's moans of pleasure were Painful to Leona, worse then a stab in the stomach.  
"Do you feel like cumming now, Pantheon?" Diana asked him between her moans of pleasure.  
" To Hell with...Mhh..." He was getting close.  
Diana saw that in his face. His suffering turned her on. She bit her lip and quickened her movements over his dick.  
Pantheon moaned with the pleasure engulfing his body, but the pain that surrounded his mind was more powerful.  
His body twitched and his toes wrinkled, He felt it coming.  
He tried making it stop, but the human body of his was stronger.  
He closed his hands in the farm of a fist, giving one last fight against his body's desires, but he lost.  
Pantheon shouted as he released himself inside his enemy.  
Diana felt the warm goo flowing in her, and she accepted it with a smile.  
She moved some more around it, to harvest all of his cum before finishing with him.  
She got up and immediately put her pants back on to savor every last one of Pantheon's cemen.

The Lunari got fully clothed and caught her breath & weapon back to her side.  
Pantheon was still naked on the ground, just as Diana left him.  
He still tried breathing at a correct pace  
Diana got closer to Leona and looked at her from above from where she was standing.  
"Did you enjoy our act, Leona?"  
"Shut it..." Both Pantheon and Leona answered to her, both in tears.  
Diana smiled to their words.  
"Pantheon..." The heretic spoke "You were of good use. You from now will be known as the man who brought back the Lunari to this earth.  
For now, though, you are just a mere toy I finished playing with..."  
She slowly walked towards him "You were a good man, Pantheon. You knew how to pleasure a woman. But you had nothing but a single thing to do."  
Diana got near him and lifted her blade above his neck.  
"To make the Solari suffer."  
"Fuck of-"  
She struck his neck down with her crescent.


	14. Chapter 14

The large room was glowing in a powerful hue of red.  
It was just a small table in the middle of the large laboratory.  
Around the table there was darkness, mostly parts unused and creation that have failed.  
The man working on the color used screws and wrenches and touched the red diamond, closing the light with his hands between one moment from another.  
He then stopped.  
His robotic eyes widened and he could finally see the last nail in his work.  
The single part that was missing for the evolutionary machines was finally created.  
_Energy_  
Viktor stood up and looked at the edge of his stuff. The diamond glew with a dark color of magical red.  
"Finally..." Viktor said "I succeeded..."  
He grabbed his staff with his third arm.  
The arm got overflowed with energy, accidentally breaking the stick with the overflowing power.  
"It is time soon... In this battle, the final evolution will be seen.  
_My_ Evolution will be seen."  
He smiled.  
Viktor stood up and searched for a fitting replacement to the stick.  
He finally found one, a powerful type of steel made into the shape of a tube.  
He connected it to the machine-surrounded diamond and grabbed it with his own right arm.  
The energy overflowed him, screaming in his mind and causing an small explosion to some mechanical parts of his body.  
Viktor stood silent as parts of his body light on fire.  
His fleshless smile grew. All that was seen on his face was red meat and teeth.  
"I need a bigger upgrade...  
My body will evolve to something beyond the thing that i was mere minutes ago.  
I will become not a creature, Nor a machine..."  
Viktor struck the staff to the ground, causing the red color of the diamond to infuse light around the whole room.  
All around Vikor were husks of monstrous creatures, Missiles, weapons and steel plates.  
"I will become a **Creator**"


	15. Chapter 15

A white haired woman laid down on the floor as she looked upon the place she is about to attack.

Her eyes were already sat on the target.  
Ashe sat on the ground with three blue arrows on the right hand and an icy rock in the gloved left hand.  
"What are you looking at?" her husband came and sat near her  
"Just preparing for battle..." She answered while sharpening the glowing arrows with true ice in her left hand, trying to make them as shard as possible.  
"You need to relax Ashe, Rage will not h-" Ashe suddenly glared at him, interrupting his speech.  
"Are you REALLY one to talk about Rage NOT helping?" She asked him.  
"Well, true i guess..." Tryndemere said "But controlling your rage is the difference between us. If I rage, i gain strength. If you rage, you lose accuracy, something which is essential for a bowman."  
Ashe glared at her husband again. "Why are you acting like this? It's not like you to...well... make sense."  
"No reason, it's just this huge war..."  
He lied to her, of course. And she knew it.  
She also knew that some things Tryndemere plainly does not wish to talk about, and she respected his privacy.  
Tryndemere could feel it again, this essence of death and war lingering from Zaun.  
It was as powerful as the day he had met it, whatever it was.  
He felt it waiting for him.

Meanwhile, Aatrox was waiting for the rest of his allies to get ready.  
"**WHY MUST I WAIT FOR EVERYONE**" He shouted with fury.  
"Don't worry~" Jinx answered his as she ran in the hallway "We're making a BIG BIG **BIIIIIIIIIG-**" She ran back, this time holding many explosives "**SURPRISE!**"

Everyone on both sides prepared for the grand battle.  
As Jarvan, Karma, Caitlyn and Volibear planned the strategy, another ally was coming. As the soldiers from all armies saw the two assassins going, they immediately ran aside.  
Everyone felt the terror going near them. Some actually mistaken them for an enemy, but as they saw them, they knew that these warriors came here for more then just a plain war, they come for vengeance.  
Katarina wore a small beg over her shoulder.  
Talon, on the other hand, was clothed in absolutely clothing. The blue cape was changed to black, his hood was removed, instead of it, was his long brown hair and a piece of cloth covering his face. His blades were imbued with magic, and his armor was changed to one who similiared to a one from Ionia, filled with Dragons and gems. His dagger was the only think kept from his old uniform, yet it was now sharpened as well.  
The Du Couteau has now joined the fray.  
The two assassins came into the war tent where the four leaders were looking at the map.  
Without a single word, Katarina just came forward and cut the table in half with her blade.  
"This is not How you battle Zaun." Katarina said, she then looked at each and every one of the leaders, examining them all.  
Volibear and Jarvan were on their edge, they were already tensed by the coming war. That fact that Katarina came in and ruined all of their strategic plans in such a crucial time has made the two mad.  
As a response, the two males in the room grabbed their weapons. Jarvan took his Javelin while Volibear took out his claws.  
A second before they were about to jump on the one who ruined their planning, Karma stopped them with her body.  
She moved and blocked their way to Katarina and Talon, who stood behind her silently.  
"Wait! Out of everyone in here, Katarina knows how to fight them the most. Let her spea-" Karma's mouth was shut with the feeling of a sharp object touching her back.  
"Rule number one..." Katarina slowly stabbed Karma in the back, causing both of her blades to go through her back into her chest. Katarina then used all of her strength to throw Karma out of the tent through the door.  
Karma exploded in a fiery eruption, burning everything within a 4 meter range of her. Luckily, the soldiers around the tent got away and were in enough of a safe distance away from the body.  
"... When fighting against them, know that they fight dirty."  
Volibear and Jarvan stood astonished, unable to perceive what just happened.  
"How did you know that?" Jarvan asked.  
"She will never defend a Noxian, Even in these circumstances." Katarina said as she left the tent. "Come." She told the three remaining in there.  
She exited the tent and looked at the army in her side.  
"We all know how it's going to go, so don't dare lie to me" Katarina said without looking at the people she was talking to.  
Volibear and Caitlyn knew what she meant. Jarvan, on the other hand, was oblivious.  
Katarina already guessed it.  
"Since the prince of the _mighty Demacia_..." Katarina spoke "... Doesn't really know what I mean, I'll explain."  
She spun and looked at him.  
"The Piltovian will go for their Piltovian enemy who is in the enemy said. The Freljords, whatever their deal is, will go against _their_ enemy. I will go against the head of all of this thing and find out as much as i can before killing him. You, on the other hand, have no idea what's going on, do you?"  
Jarvan was silent for a few seconds.  
"You and I both know that I am aware of War. I suffered it far more then any of your silent murders. You are annoying and stupid if you think that I am a fool, Katarina. And you out of all should know best about how escaped death from you Noxians." He answered.  
"So, what will you do in this war?" She asked him.  
Jarvan thought about a sophisticated answer to give her just so he could again show her that he is better then her in one more way, but then he realized otherwise.  
He then found the answer he searched for in his mind.  
"Fight alongside you, sadly."  
Katarina smiled "Well said"

Jinx stood over the Zaunian wall with excitement in her veins. Near her were Zac and Singed.  
"THROWITTHROWITTHROWITTHROWIT**THROWITTHROWITTHROWITTHROWIT****THROWITTHROWITTHROWITTHROWIT!~**" Jinx could not stop shaking and talking.  
"FINE! Now I remember why we kicked you away from this city... Annoying Brat" Singed answered to Jinx's whims of pleasure. as he finally lifted his hands away from Zac.  
He put the last explosive inside Zac's body.  
"And... Done." Singed smiled.  
Zac was already tired of his goo being messed with "May I?"

Katarina walked towards the City. She was still far away, but ready for whatever will happen.  
"Rule number two, don't show your back to anyone." Katarina giggled with a smile.  
The four who walked behind Katarina help their weapons tighter. Caitlyn and Jarvan tightened the grab to their weapons while Voli took out his claws again.  
Talon was just preparing for the fight.  
"And-" Katarina absolutely forgot something which now jumped into her mind.  
Her eyes opened widely and her legs ceased to move.  
"The one I killed..." Katarina started asking "did she come with an army?" She questioned with fear in her voice.  
Caitlyn and Volibear understood that something is extremely wrong here, and that the first place they should go to is back to their armies.  
Jarvan and Talon, on the other hand, reacted. They started running towards the base.  
Katarina Shunpo'ed near Talon and joined his run.

"Hmmm..." *sniff sniff* "Smells lovely!"

Caitlyn and Volibear followed the three, finally going into the army base.  
It was built from many tents, each in a different color and each representing a different city-state.  
Blue for Demacia  
Black for the Freljordian's  
and Brown for Piltover.  
Rakkor did not need any housing, they were fine by themselves.  
The problem was that the Ionian's could not be found.  
Katarina looked behind a Piltovian tent.  
She saw a hand falled on the ground.  
When she got closer, she could look at the rest of his arm slowly appearing behind the housing.  
Sadly, it came to an end in the shoulder.  
The soldier was not there anymore.  
Talon went to search in the other way, hoping for more clues.  
"**SHIT!**" Caitlyn sneered.  
"Because your tactics are not useful against such attack from Zaun, and you seemed to have not learned this yet, even if it hits you Daily." Katarina answered. "I heard rumors of the one called "Jinx", terrorizing your city and always escapes. This girl outsmarts you in every possible wa.."  
Caitlyn grabbed Katarina's neck. She did not hold it strongly enough to chock her, but she did not make breathing easy.  
"**What do you know about this bitch**" She asked.  
Katarina retaliated, Shunpo-ing to Volibear who stood nearby. She breathed in and straightened her back. "She escapes because you stratigize wrong."  
"**And what would you suggest?**" Impatiently the sheriff asked.  
"For you to stop planning and take action. You put so much thought on "Planning" to catch her, yet you do not seem to actually _do_ it well. You need to be ready all the time, not just when going to operations. It's something you learn with a job like mine..." She smiled.  
A sound of clashing metal was heard from Talons direction. A second later, a moan of death.  
"Is everything alright?" Katarina asked  
"**Just...**" Another dying breath was heard "**...Fine!**"

"Hmhmhmhmhm... The smell gets sTRONger and sTRONGer... I wonder what it is" He said with a smile

"Oh.. Crap- **Guys! Get here!**" Talon shouted. Katarina knows Talon enough that he would not shout in any situation unless its absolutely important.  
Before they entered the place from where the noise came, Caitlyn put down a trap in the opening.  
The four leaders entered a tent, seeing a horrible sight like no other.  
A throne made of bodies, who seemed to be from an Ionian heritage.  
Behind the throne a pile of Ionians was lying on the ground, already dead. Some still had blood flowing through their veins.  
"3 minutes..." Talon announced.  
On the throne, sat Karma.  
With both of her hands she held two heads, who were connected to the seats with ropes.  
Akali's and Shen's.  
Karma's clothes filled with blood and cuts, yet that was not the worst part.  
She sat with her mouth and head halfway open, torn away by the massive shuriken which was now stuck on her head.  
The five champions gazed upon the horrors.  
Even Katarina, who knows of horrors like no other, could not look straight into Karma's eye.  
Volibear's ear moved an inch. His eyes widened and claws already out.  
He jumped through the throne, blowing it aside and went straight to the pile of bodies.  
With his mighty claws, he dug his way through the bodies.  
The stench was painful for him. His senses were by far more superior the a humans and such smell was too powerful for him.  
He finally dug out the one he looked for.  
One small yordle struggling to live. He was cut up, bruised and bleeding.  
"Agh..." The yordle spoke "Where..."  
"Shh..." Katarina silenced him with her finger, gently putting it over his lips. "Do not fear, you are f..."  
The clacking sound of a machine flipped behind them. Caitlyn immediately spun 180 degrees and shot in a correct angle to hit almost anyone's head.  
Blood was spilled over the ground and the body fell down.  
"You just... won't give up... won't you..." The yordle said.  
His eyes filled with blue light and a circle of lightning erupted from him.  
From the circle, lightning started falling down randomly around the tent.  
Everyone but him thought that this ability did nothing, yet he knew what he was doing.  
A second after the lightning struck the ground, the tent burned to crisps And a second after every strike, a body appeared in it's place.  
He did not just hit randomly with his lightning, he hit each and every one of the enemies who were inside his circle.  
The lightning after 5 seconds stopped.  
"Dammit..." The yordle barely said "Just one more left..."  
He fainted. Talon checked his neck for a heartbeat.  
He sighed with relief "He fainted, nothing more."  
"How..." Volibear tried asking, yet he was already answered by Jarvan's expression.  
"They surprised them... The managed to bring here someone else who will replace Karma in the meeting. This war is far more destructive and complicated then I ever expected it to be." The prince said.  
Talon took the yordle out of Volibear's hand and pressured the spots where blood was coming out, hoping to save him.  
The four exited to terrifying tent.

"**DAMN HIM, THAT LITTLE RUNT.**" Zed exited his meditation.  
Syndra was sitting beside him, unable to understand what was wrong. In one hand she held a bottle of sake, on the other she held two small cups.  
She breazed the drink into both cups and offered one to Zed with her hand motion, moving it near him while tilting her head.  
Zed took both drinks and drank them win a single sip. "FUCK" He cursed again.  
"You need to take control, Zed. You need to stop worrying, it won't help you." Syndra tried calming him down.  
"NO" He denounced. "I have no time for games. I have waited too long for this opportunity. I have almost broke the Kinku order, And I will **not** stop now."  
Zed reached his pocket and took out a large purple rock with the letter "T" on it. "I hate using this... **But the time has come to end this. Once and for all.**"  
The shadow warrior pressed the rock, and from it a holographic version of the area appeared.  
Syndra looked at it, not understanding what's going on. "What's this?" She asked.  
"Stolen magics from the Institute. Almost no one has their hands on this, yet one of my spies was able to take one. Its a stone imbued with the ability to use a summoner spell."  
Syndra smiled "Which one?"  
"Hmm... Teleport, it seems.  
Just what I needed."

Inside the Piltovian camp, Vi started hearing noises of people dying around.  
She started walking towards the source.  
"B...But mam! Y...You can't leave us out here! What happens if someone comes and attacks us?!" One of the scientists inside the lab said.  
"Don't worry bout' it!" Vi laughed "I'm just gonna come back in a jiffy and beat the shit out'ef him!"

"One left?" Katarina asked  
"Mhmmmm...MEHEHEHEHEH..." A maniacal laugh was heard.  
Katarina suddenly felt a gust of wind going through her face. And as she looked to it's direction, she saw a flying green arrow going by.  
As she look to the winds origin, no one was there.  
"The bodies smell so LOVELY, Dont'cha think?"  
The 4 gathered around Talon and the yordle he held, trying to protect him.  
"Do you have a GIFT for me there? Oh... you didn't have to." The voice said again.  
It was screechy and painful to hear. Sounded unhuman.  
"Well then, how about i'll do something nice here... Maybe u should Kill..."  
He shit an arrow that flew in front of Volibear's face.  
"You? No... How about..."  
He shot another one, still not hitting, bot this time in front of Jarvan's face.  
"You?! Naa... ohh... but **you**..."  
Caitlyn feared. She cannot fight an unseen enemy.  
"**You seem so nice and smell so fine. Perfume perhaps?**" the voice became more menacing and aggressive.  
"**Show yourself, coward!**" Caitlyn ordered  
"A cow? no no no... you see..."  
The shot was heard.  
Yet instead of the fulfilling noise of an arrow penetrating a brain, the smelly assassin heard the sound of screeching metal.  
"**CAIT! 12 O'CLOCK! NOW!**" Vi ordered.  
Caitlyn vaulted aside and shot to the direction Vi directed her.  
She shot once, hitting in the approximate distance between her and the shooter.  
She heard the shot going by and not hitting a thing.  
She shot again, this time lower.  
The hit was heard.  
"Reaction time, 0:01 seconds" Caitlyn told herself  
A trail of blood appeared, quickly extending, followed by the sounds of huffs and puffs from the invisible enemy.  
Vi lashed her lasso at the trail of blood and grabbed onto something.  
She then started running towards the target. As she got close enough, she grabbed him and jumped up, then from up high she threw it into the ground.  
From the bloody splatter a green creature appeared.  
His ears long and skin green, his mouth long like an animal's, his clothes thou, were fitting for humans.  
"**WHO ARE YOU?!**" Vi shouted while grabbing the creature by the collar of his shirt and lifting him.  
"Errr.." He barely growled "Twitch."  
"Why the **FUCK** did you attack us here?!"  
"A small deal with the Zaunite doctor..." *sniff* "By the way you smell lovely!" He smiled at Vi  
"Didn't shower for 4 days" Vi told him, trying to sicken him  
"I know, i smell it"  
Vi seemed confused, so she threw him at the leaders. "I'll leave this rat-thing to you. He's a sicko..."  
"Vi, Thank you" Caitlyn smiled  
"Don't worry cupcake, that's what I'm here for, right?" She smiled and left.

Inside Zaun, the enemies started getting ready to battle.  
Sejuani armored up  
Jinx got ammo  
Singed filled his bottle with poison smoke  
Mundo went wherever he wanted  
And Viktor finally made the finale adjustment to his creations.  
"Soon..." He told himself. "All will see it...  
"In a matter of minutes..."  
The red color imbued his body, causing him to shine in bloody light  
"I will change the tides of this war, for **my** sake"

Volibear grabbed the creator body, leaving the head outside his massive palm  
"Twitch, you say..." Volibear looked at his prey  
"You won't get shit from me!" Twitch exclaimed  
"Fine" Volibear said "I needed a meal anyway..." Volibear opened his jaws at Twitch  
"Wait wait waitwaitwait**waitwaitwaitWAIIIIIIT!**" Twitch shouted, stopping Volibear's teeth from piercing his neck.  
Caitlyn pointed the gun at Twitch's head. "Speak"  
"I... Err... I don't know anything..."  
Volibear's jaw dropped, halving Twitch's face and killing him in that instant.  
Jarvan and Caitlyn were awed by Volibear's act. For them, no one, not even an enemy, deserves to die in such a brutal way.  
For the Du Couteau on the other hand, it was normal matter.  
"Why did you kill him?!" Jarvan demanded "He could be useful! He could give us Information!"  
"HMmm.." Volibear swallowed he food "He spoke the truth, he didn't know anything. He probably just came in because of the smell" He then took another bite.  
Talon nodded. "His body language showed that he was not lying. He was of no use... At least until Volibear found one"  
Volibear took yet another bite off the body.

One soldier inside the deathly tent was still alive.  
"All... for the shadows..." She spouted as she took out of her pocket a small green winged stick.  
She dropped it on the ground.  
The stick suddenly grew into the size of a yordle, but then disappeared.

"What now?" Volibear barely finished his stanching meal. At the moment he was so hungry he did not mind the stench and taste, yet the aftermath of this feast was unbearable.  
Katarina looked at the dying yordle in her brother's arm.  
Katarina snuck her hand inside her bag, yet did not take it out. Talon saw the act, and knew it meant that she is hiding something in there.  
"Miss K..." "**I will not give a yordle my help!**" She growled, not giving Talon the opportunity to finish his sentence.  
"What do you have in there?" Talon calmly asked  
Sadly, she knew she would have to, so she just took it out and gave it to the assassin. Her expression was  
"Its a unique potion. Its stronger then the regular one, but it is a forbidden one by the Institute. I have only four of those. They heal much faster."  
He took the potion out of her hand and opened the cork, then dropped a few drops into the Yordle's mouth.  
In less the 3 seconds, the cuts and wounds that were all over his body started healing and closing themselves.  
Five seconds after drinking the potion, the yordle was fully healed and ready to battle.  
His eyes opened slowly, then closed.  
Two blinks, then his eyes were wide open.  
"Wh..."  
"Relax" Talon told him "You're alive and well."  
"No... Not yet" A squicky voice came out of the yordle.  
"Can you at least tell us your name?" The assassin wondered  
"I am Kennen of the Kinkou Order... And Danger is yet to come."

The shadow master was angered "**Come on... come ON...**"  
Over the holographic map, a small ping appeared. The origin of the ping appeared in a form of a green dot over the map.  
"**Hmmm...**"  
Zed pressed the button, causing runes to surround his body in a circular form.  
"**Syndra, Don't wait.**" He said without looking at her.  
"You owe me a bottle of Sake, Zed." She joked.  
"**Sorry. I probably...**"  
"Goodbye, Zed."  
Syndra heard a small sound coming from him. It sounded as if he smiled behind his mask.  
It might have been small and almost silent, but for her it was loud and clear.  
She was sure that he would do whatever he can to come back.  
She left the room and floated into the direction of the giant gate.

Kennen felt a sinister, yet familiar feeling behind him.  
As he looked behind, he saw over a broken tent runic symbols.  
The hunch was the same one that he felt before the sneak attack, yet this one was more powerful. He felt as if the one he is about to face was strong at least ten times as much as any of the other soldiers were.  
Yet this time, he was ready. He knew he would be able to face him, yet there was another question that kept his mind.  
'At what cost? This battle is larger then anything Valoren has ever faced... I should probably face him as far away as possible.'  
Kennen jumped and signaled a form with both his hands, then then turned into a ball of lightning and rushed away from the runes.  
The runes stopped.  
Instead of them, a black-red figure stood and looked around.  
Over his face he had a mask. His body armored, yet covered with cloth.  
Katarina realized it was no ally, so she jumped in for the kill.  
She Shunpo-ed behind him, with her blade already by his neck. Yet when she thrusted her blade forward to make the final cut, no blood appeared.  
Her blade when through a completely dark figure which was in the same form as was the person himself.  
She then spun in midair, trying to kick his head off.  
Her leg went right through it, as if it was cold vapor.  
Katarina's left hand suddenly touched the ground. From the sense of danger, she pushed herself away from the figure.  
She then saw it was different then the one from before. His red colors were not seen anymore.  
The assassin looked further away, and saw him 10 yards away from the figure she attacked.  
The figure dissapeared into the air.  
"**I have nothing to do with you, Do not interrupt. You have bigger things to worry about...**"

The Zaunian Menace jumped around without stop, not shutting her mouth even for a single breath  
"**THROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!~**"  
"FINE." Zac shouted. He targeted himself into the central camp, filled with multiple colors.  
"**HERE IT COMES!**"  
Zac's legs let go of the ground, flinging him forward in 60KM/h.


	16. Chapter 16

The small Yordle ran from the desert-like area into the inside the forest, then jumped high from the ground and landed on a large branch.  
He was glad to be out, a desert was not place fitting for a ninja in purple.  
The sun went off just an hour ago, it was a much more fitting place to fight for a ninja. Battle of night under the clear sky.  
The cold of the freezing night and chilling sands and rocks beforehand wore off.  
As much as he would like to be there, there are more important things to attend.  
Over the Branch, he could see the dark figure coming closer from where he just came.  
He decided, at that point, to look around the area and see everything.  
'Learn your surroundings' He remembered Shen telling him 'They will be your greatest ally. Remember that the only enemy is the one you fight, not the territory around him.'  
Kennen saw how the trees around him were built. He started remembering and thinking on which one who could jump and stay on, on which he could break and behind which ones he could hide.  
He looked at the desert again.  
He ran for 10 Kilometers without stop, using almost all of his energy, A quickly-regenerated resource that is used mainly by ninjas. The only need to use this energy is to have something called "Inner peace".  
Kennen then thought about Zed and the stories that Shen and Akali told him.  
They spoke of a terror. The said that Zed is a monster, that he killed almost all the students.  
Over 80% of them died... the rest were barely saved by Shen and Akali.  
That was all that he was told. That, and the fact that he uses the forbidden Technique of the shadows.  
Kennen smelled the air, surging the nature and trying to find every aspect of life around the forest.  
He turned his head into the direction of his enemy, the nemesis of the Kinkou order.  
Zed.  
Kennen remembered the time he enrolled into the Kinkou order, it was a devastating time for them.  
Memories of his second day in the temple rolled inside as the yordle closed his eyes for a second.

A small Yordle in white clothes and a black belt trained inside the training room, jumping up and down and trying to hit objectives with his shurikens.  
The room by itself was simple. Brown paper walls and a height of 4 meters. It was a rectangle, with a size of 10 meters width and 17 meters length.  
It was just simple information Kennen gathered as he ran along the room, hitting target dolls that stood around, already filled with cuts and bruises.  
Kennen jumped over the head of one Target, going a meter in the air and leaping towards another. While midair, he looked to his side, seeing another one and throwing a shuriken at it, hitting it's head with precise accuracy.  
As he went over the second target's head, he stopped.  
He heard talks of other students in the area. He knew something was wrong.  
He got off the doll and glued his ear to the paper wall near him, where he heard the voices coming through.  
"We can't let him see this..." A female voice spoke "If he does, his heart might break and he can go away! You know we can't lose him! We lost enough alre..."  
"Relax" A stern, male voice interrupted. "He is part of the Kinkou order. He is no longer weak. The fact he came here shows that he is no different then us, if not even stronger. Isn't it right, Kennen?"  
The yordle ducked.  
Instead of where Kennen's head was, Shen's sword flew and hit one of the dolls in their heart.  
"Nicely dodged, young one" Shen opened the paper wall like a door. "So, do you want to see what happened?"  
Kennen did not answer, nor did he move his head. He just bowed and followed Shen.

A minute later, they came into the other side of the Temple.  
A side Kennen was never allowed in.  
Shen stopped in front of a large door which lead into a hall.  
"Step in, Kennen."  
"What about you?" The young yordle asked as he looked up at him  
"I... I cannot go in, not yet."  
Shen walked away. Kennen kept looking at the door.  
After a second of confusion, he opened the door.  
Yet to his surprise, he was not ready as much as he thought he would be.  
Inside the hall there were countless bodies over the top of each other.  
Men  
Women  
Children  
None survived.  
Kennen thought that the first time he came in, the number of students for such a large temple was very small. Now he knew why.  
They were all dead.  
Kennen's eyes teared. He imagined the screams and shouts of all the kids running away from this death and torture.  
His eyes then locked upon one human child.  
He saw and understood that her age cannot be larger then 8 in human years. On her face, a huge cut. Only her right arm left from all of her Limbs. Her jaw, Gone.  
Kennen left the room with tears and screamed with terror  
As he exited, the door behind him closed.  
Kennen growled with fury, forcing his energy and electricity the come out of him.  
"**I'LL MURDER THEM**" He Went on his knees "**I WILL TAKE OUT EACH OF THEIR LIMBS ONE BY ONE...**" A circle of lightning surrounded him, killing all the living creatures within it. Every bug, animal or plant were fried alive with no mercy "**AND TEAR THEM APART!**"  
He suddenly felt his vision blurring and his feet weaken.  
He felt the energy leaking away and was barely able to see to circle of lightning around him disappear as if it was never there.  
He saw the world flip on it's side as he felt a bash on his head  
Kennen fell and fainted.

After that, the memories of that day faded. Except the stories of Shen and Akali and their training together, his memory was blurry.  
Yet this one, was scarred in his mind.  
He opened his eyes in the direction of the opponent.  
He saw the Lord of Shadows walking by, he was around 50 meters away. Kennen felt the electricity surging through him.  
He was ready to face the murderer.  
The Shadow closed in.  
Kennen was 10 meters away from him, above him, concealing himself within the Shadows.  
The shadow walked a step more  
Kennen was right above him, he knew that if he would strike now, he would be able to kill him with one strike.  
He froze with fear.  
The ferocity which the lord came in the forest with was frightening enough to snare Kennen in his place, yet it wasn't only that.  
Kennen knew that Zed was the master of shadows, and thus he knew that he is not just a simple threat.  
'Why didn't he attack then?'  
Kennen quietly followed Zed, jumping between branches and making sure he is not discovered.  
The two reached the Forests center after a 7 minute walk.  
"**Get out of the shadows, Ninja.**"  
Kennen did not respond, he just stayed over the branch he was on.  
Zed sighed, and as a response to Kennen's silence, he threw a Shuriken at the branch in lightning speed, cutting it off and forcing Kennen to jump into another one.  
Kennen appeared as thunder and jumped into another Branch, this time revealing himself.  
Kennen understood that embracing the shadows near the Shadow's lord will be useless, or worse, be proven deadly.  
Zed looked at Kennen's eyes, seeing determination and a single intent.  
To kill him.  
Zed sighed again, not sure about whatever he should do.  
The lord of shadows made his decision. It was time to know what was new in the now-destroyed Kinkou order.  
"**Who are you, Yordle?**"  
Kennen answered with the throw of a futile Shuriken into Zed's face. Zed was a far more experienced ninja, it was no problem for him to not only evade, but to block the projectile with his very own Shuriken.  
Zed's ranged weapons were larger and better made. Sharp and Brutal, the shuriken thrown by zed halfed Kennen's weapon with no stop and hit the tree behind kennen, missing his head by 2 inches.  
Kennen did not flutter, he saw death incoming, yet he did not move. He knew Zed missed, and he knew that he did so on purpose.  
"Why didn't you kill me?" Kennen asked him.  
"**I am not here to kill yordle, I am here to ask. Do you know who I am?**"  
Zed looked at his enemy with his mask "**Do you?**"  
"You're Zed, the asshole who destroyed the Kinkou order, killed the grandmaster and murdered dozens of innocents."  
"**Do you know, who ****_you_**** are, Kennen?**" Kennen was struck by the sudden hit of Zeds knowledge.  
"How do you know my name?"  
"**Answer me. Do you know who ****_you_**** are?**"  
"I am Kennen, the Heart of the Tempest."  
Kennen suddenly heard Zed's heavy and quick breaths.  
He was mad.  
"**Bastards...**" Zed spoke. "**Whatever they told you that happened that night was a lie... they nothing nothing of the truth...**"  
Zed held his stomach tightly  
The master of shadows then started undressing, slowly removing his black and red armor to show his second layer.  
As he took it off, Zed's figure look almost completely different. Still two large Shurikens on his back, yet his armor much more dull and his colors absolutely different.  
The black was changed to bright white and dark red was changed to blue.  
His eyes, thanks to the removal of the mask, showed their true color. They were bright blue, shining with energy.  
"**This is who I am...**" Zed said "**I am Zed, The Storms follow. Let me tell you what truly happened on the day of the massacre.**"  
Terrified and shocked, Kennen made the harsh decision to carefully listen while keeping his body ready.

Zed, an old disciple. Behind him, an army of students, all learning to mastery of shadows.  
Their master had a plan in his mind. He had no intent to kill anyone or fight.  
He was actually planning on something completely absurd.  
'I'll make it clear...' the thoughts ran inside him 'Ill show Grand-Master the true power of the shadows, ill show him that it can help balance, it can preserve it! All I need is the box...'  
He was happy to go back to the order he was once just a mere student in.  
When he finally got there, with an army of a thousand men and women, he stood in front of two large gates.  
They have opened, and behind them stood the Grand-Master himself, greeting his old student back to the temple.  
The Grand-master was a man of age. His clothes were purely white, he wore a large robe over him, only second the his long white beard. His eyes closed, probably from blindness from his old age.  
"Zed..." He said with the voice of an old man.  
"**Master.**" Zed bowed.  
"I welcome you back, not as a student..." The old man coughed "But as a fellow master of a different art."  
Zed, under his dreadful steel mask, smiled.  
He felt back home. Even after he was banished, after he entered the gates, he felt a warm aura surrounding the place.  
Zed told his students to stay outside the gate, and only enter when ordered differently.  
Zed went inside a small house in front of the gates with the Grand-master slowly walking behind him. He looked around with a smile, still feeling the warmness of this place all around him.  
Yet after he heard the door close behind him, he suddenly felt something different.  
He looked down to his stomach, and saw six small blade coming out of them.  
A rushing cold took over the warm aura. He felt his body was about to fall the second the blades disappeared.  
"Im sorry, Zed." The Grand-master said, this time on a different tone. Not a tone of an old man, but a tone of a warrior. "Your order cannot exist, It interrupts me..."  
Zed looked behind him and saw the old Grand-master staring at him with eyes wide open.  
The lord of shadows then had an epiphany.  
'There is no balance...' He thought 'There is only strength... Balance is a lie. You whole life was a lie. Just a great scam, a large betrayel.'  
Zed made a choice at that moment. A choice he never regretted in his life.  
He changed places. He spawned behind his master while replacing his position with a mere shadow.  
The Grand-master blocked Zed as he spun himself towards him. "**YOU THINK I'LL-**" the old man's words stopped with the beheading done by Zed's shadow.  
The old man's head rolled on the floor, releasing warm blade from the fresh body.  
Zed then released a cry of pain, both mental and physical.  
He took the master's clothing and wrapped his stomach to show no wounds.  
He grabbed the Master's head and exited the room, showing his students the head.  
They cheered for Victory, yet Zed saw someone else to his right.  
Shen, his old age Nemesis stood there, staring at the head.  
Zed threw it to his feet.  
Shen was furious. "**ZED!**" He shouted "**HOW COULD YOU?!**" Shen jumped to Zed, yet was blocked by 7 of Zed's students.  
Zed just kept walking, still feeling the shivering cold inside his body.  
"**Kill them...**" Zed commanded as he walked outside the temple gate "**Kill them all**"

Kennen shivered from fear, He saw the enemy in front of him telling his the story of his life and crying.  
Zed blue glowing eyes released tears filled with sadness and old memories, yet with no regret.  
The yordle was now sure that there really is a way for Zed out, even with all the pain he caused.  
The shadow lord cleared his eyes with his arm and looked at the yordle. "This is the truth I show you. This is what happened in the Kinkou Temple years ago."  
Kennen sharpened his senses, being ready to whatever Zed would do. "You said that the thought you had after the master tried killing you was that 'Balance is a lie'. Why?"  
"Balance... Justice... Fairness..." Zed closed his hands and activated his blades, releasing them from his holsters. "These are just stories made up by your master so he could keep control over all."  
Kennen's muscles tightened  
"And now... **I shall end the kinkou order!**" Zed jumped to Kennen's front "**For good!**"  
Kennen jumped up, knowing that going back would be a worthless choice. Zed used the branch Kennen jumped off to maneuver himself to him, spinning in the air and throwing Shurikens at Kennen with unbelievable amount and speed. Kennen threw a shuriken at Zed, yet it was dodged.  
Zed looked back at the Shuriken, and saw if fly off into the first. He changed his vision back into his opponent and saw Kennen no more. Instead, the crimson sky attacked him and blurred his vision.  
He looked back down, seeing his opponent under him.  
Both in midair had almost nothing to do but fall, yet the fight kept on with an endless amount of Shurikens Thrown at each other.  
Even though Zed was stronger, he was still not as fast as the small yordle. Kennen threw as many Shurikens as he could, hoping to hit with one while dodging Zed's, jumping from one into another.  
As one of them hit, Near Zed a three small blue spheres appeared, with one of them being lighten up.  
Kennen positioned his hands in a unique form, suddenly turning himself into a ball of furying thunder, giving him the ability to use electricity and float in the air to wherever he wanted.  
The yordle moved to Zed's right and took out another shuriken, yet this one was engulfed in a blue thundering coating. Kennen threw the Shuriken, destroying Zed's attempt to block it with his own Shurikens, cutting them in half and causing the shuriken to get stuck in Zed's torso.  
Another blue sphere lightened.  
Zed, shocked by Kennen's sudden burst of damage, tried reading his next move be looking at where the next weapon will be thrown at, but to his surprise, Kennen again put his hand in a position. this one different then the one from before.  
With a shout, Kennen connected himself and his enemy with a string of lightning, igniting the last sphere that was near Zed.  
The second the pulsing electricity went through the Shadow lord, a cloud formed in a millisecond above him, striking down powerful lightning and stunning Zed in the air.  
The battle lasted less then two seconds, almost emptying both Ninja's from their array of ranged weapons.

Zed groaned of pain after flying in the air with no conscious. As he realized the situation he was in, He spun his head to look down into the ground.  
He was less then a meter away from it.  
He immediately reacted, moving his feet so that they would touch the ground and push him away from it so that he could re balance himself.  
His feet touched the ground, followed by them jumping away from it.  
Yet as Zed was in midair again, he was now dealing with another menace. He heard a thundering clap above him, and as he looked at it he saw Kennen's eyes filled with lightning and blue energy. Under his eyes, two Kunais, used as daggers, were facing with their tips towards Zed's face.  
Zed blocked the thrust of Kennen's Kunai with his blades, causing a shockwave between the the weapons and the two opponents, pushing each to the direction opposite from the other. The two Ninjas touched the ground with their legs and stood up in front of each other.  
"You are far more trained then i have expected, Kennen" Zed said "Yet now, it's the time for me to show you one grave mistake you have made."  
Zed opened his blades again, yet this time, the sound of opening blades multiplied itself by six as behind Zed, six shadow's appeared, mimicking his movement.  
"You are but a replacement for me, Yordle" Zed announced "When a ninja promotes, he changes his nickname. I was supposed to be the Heart of the Tempest, Kennen."  
Quick moving, blue lines appeared around Zed and his shadows. Each of them looking like bolts of powerful lightning passing around the body with massive speed.  
"I will show you **true** Lightning!"  
Kennen surged lightning through his body, arching himself backwards and away from Zed, yet it was of no use. Zed and his Shadows were around Kennen in a matter of seconds, Surrounding every corner of him.  
The Zed and his Shadows pulled their right arm backwards, and in bullet-speed spat it forward into Kennen's body.  
The Yordle jumped high in the air and landed on a branch, but was quickly followed by the enemy.  
Zed's Shadow appeared behind the yordle.  
Zed signed with his fingers and switched places with the shadow behind Kennen.  
The yordle's lightning stopped. Kennen crouched and evaded Zeds arm.  
The yordle then summoned a circle of lightning around him, forcing the clouds again to use each enemy near Kennen as a lightning rod  
With his shout, he activated the ability.  
Zed was struck by lightning again.  
Then again, a second later, and again, a second after that.  
Zed, unlike beforehand, did not faint or move.  
"**Pathetic**" Zed and his shadows, now all around the enemy, uttered.  
Kennen tried dodging the blades that surrounded him, but was cut in various places around his body.  
Zed went far behind Kennen, hiding himself in the nights shadow between the leafs of the forest and hiding his Shadows.  
"**Hehehe...**" Zed's voice became more sinister, yet was now undetected thanks to the sound of rain and shadows all over the place.  
The yordle went off the Branch and onto the ground. As he landed, he started running forward, deeper into the forest.

He kept running for already 30 seconds, always feeling a dark prescence sneaking behind him.  
He felt that with every step he makes, Zed keeps getting closer and closer to him. At least until he saw, what was for him, the light at the end of the tunnel.  
After sneakring in the darkened forest, Kennen was finally able to see a small groundpiece with the moonlight fully shining upon it.  
He ran faster towards the circle and finally reached it with a smile.  
"You can't hide now, Zed!" Kennen shouted under the moon.  
All around him were large trees, around 3 meters tall and filled with darkness in between their leaves.  
He finally found a ground where Zed was unable to hide in the trees, and give Kennen a chance to fight more fairly.  
Kennen's feeling of being followed suddenly disappeared, as if he was never followed at all.  
He looked around him and saw nothing, darkness and shadows of trees surrounded him.  
Kennen looked down, but to his surprise, he saw more then just his Shadow.  
He gazed upon the absolute darkness of the ground.  
After the pitch black view, he looked up and saw dusk  
Around Zed, Over 200 shadows lurked and copied their master's position.  
"**I NEVER HIDE!**" Zed shouted  
Both he and his Shadows started falling down upon Kennen.

The yordle saw the dreadful sight, it was like a rain filled with dark blades falling upon him.  
All he could see now was the end of the tunnel, the white color of Zed's clothing that was vibrant near the endless shadow's around him, seeming like the light of his end.  
Kennen understood that he had only one choice left.  
He closed his eyes and relaxed his body.  
He breathed in what was most likely his finale breath.  
He breathed out.  
He knew that there was only one way out of here.  
Staying alive was probably just an unachievable goal, but at least he has to kill his enemy.  
"For Kinkou" Kennen said.  
He channeled energy around him and created a circle of energy in a radius around him, making it big enough so that all of Zed's shadows will fit in.  
He looked straight into Zed's lightning filled eyes, showing him no mercy.  
Zed felt a chill in his spine, something called fear. Something he had taught his students to evade at all cost, and kill when possible.

Zed decided to finish this.  
He suddenly changed the position his hands were in and closed his palms together, he then moved his hands downwards, still keeping them intact.  
All of his Shadows did the same.  
What followed Zed's movement was a flurry of lightning coming from the raining sky, pouring down on to the ground where Kennen was standing on.  
"**DIE!**" Zed and his Shadows muttered.  
Kennen felt the energy of the lightning closing the distance to him, waiting for the correct moment to use his trump card against Zed.

One of the lightning bolts touched Kennen, Yet did not hurt him. Instead, Kennen channeled his energy and used the lightning that Zed summoned as a ladder to get to his height.  
Kennen wrapped himself in lightning and got up the bolt, reaching Zed and grabbing his shoulder.

The Shadow lord could not believe his sight, the opponent was less then a second ago 5 meters under him, standing on the ground, supposed to be dead from having his body fried because of the lightning. Instead, he saw him right by his side, touching his shoulder. Zed reacted quickly, and switched places between him and a shadow that was 15 meters away.  
Kennen quickly followed, using his energy to move between the shadows.  
As Kennen reached him once again, he quickly stabbed Zed with his knife, Causing the glowing orb of lightning to return to Zed's side.  
Zed was overwhelmed by the sheer speed of Kennen, something he did not think was possible.  
The dark lord reacted the only way he could at this position, with all of his might.  
He tried attacking Kennen, but was suddenly his by a bolt of lightning from above, causing another sphere to come.  
Zeds Shadows took out their blades.  
Kennen used the shadows again, only to go behind Zed and stab him with his Kunai again.  
A third sphere appeared near Zed, but did no cause Zed the stun he expected.  
Zed had a different problem now, he was too tired to move. He had no power left in his body. He knew of was his last fight, and he would not lose without killing his enemy, the last of the Kinkou.  
Another Bolt of lightning his Zed, adding the fourth sphere to him.  
Kennen suddenly felt cold steel penetrating his back, but did not move. The yordle knew that this was his last fight, and that he should fight it to the end.  
The last bolt his Zed, causing the sixth orb the appear near him.  
Zed look at Kennen and opened his eyes, commanding his shadow's to attack the seen target.  
They all got closer to Kennen and tried to stab him.  
Kennen looked at Zed with a more fearful look, showing that he will now overpower him with all that he has.  
A shadow got close enough to his left, and cut off his left hand  
Kennen grabbed hard the only weapon he had left, and infused it with every ounce he has of his energy in his body  
One of the shadows got close from below, shoving the blade all the way through his leg  
Kennen threw the kunai towards Zed  
The shadow behind Kennen jabbed his blades through Kennens back, shivving his heart and leaving a large hole in it.  
The Kunai hit Zed and summoned the seventh sphere, causing the balls of lightning to explode and summon a giant bolt.  
The great thundering blow was 15 meters in diameter, with the temperature of 30,000 kelvins.  
Nothing within the Radius of 40 meters survived it.  
No bones were left to seek, no body to look for.  
The two opponents died for their own greater cost, each for the destruction of the enemy order.  
Kennen, right before dying, remembered his masters teachings to him  
"Remember, death is not a goal. But if you must die, Die for the Kinkou order, Die for justice, Die for **true** Balance."


	17. Chapter 17

The small Yordle ran from the desert-like area into the inside the forest, then jumped high from the ground and landed on a large branch.  
He was glad to be out, a desert was not place fitting for a ninja in purple.  
The sun went off just an hour ago, it was a much more fitting place to fight for a ninja. Battle of night under the clear sky.  
The cold of the freezing night and chilling sands and rocks beforehand wore off.  
As much as he would like to be there, there are more important things to attend.  
Over the Branch, he could see the dark figure coming closer from where he just came.  
He decided, at that point, to look around the area and see everything.  
'Learn your surroundings' He remembered Shen telling him 'They will be your greatest ally. Remember that the only enemy is the one you fight, not the territory around him.'  
Kennen saw how the trees around him were built. He started remembering and thinking on which one who could jump and stay on, on which he could break and behind which ones he could hide.  
He looked at the desert again.  
He ran for 10 Kilometers without stop, using almost all of his energy, A quickly-regenerated resource that is used mainly by ninjas. The only need to use this energy is to have something called "Inner peace".  
Kennen then thought about Zed and the stories that Shen and Akali told him.  
They spoke of a terror. The said that Zed is a monster, that he killed almost all the students.  
Over 80% of them died... the rest were barely saved by Shen and Akali.  
That was all that he was told. That, and the fact that he uses the forbidden Technique of the shadows.  
Kennen smelled the air, surging the nature and trying to find every aspect of life around the forest.  
He turned his head into the direction of his enemy, the nemesis of the Kinkou order.  
Zed.  
Kennen remembered the time he enrolled into the Kinkou order, it was a devastating time for them.  
Memories of his second day in the temple rolled inside as the yordle closed his eyes for a second.

A small Yordle in white clothes and a black belt trained inside the training room, jumping up and down and trying to hit objectives with his shurikens.  
The room by itself was simple. Brown paper walls and a height of 4 meters. It was a rectangle, with a size of 10 meters width and 17 meters length.  
It was just simple information Kennen gathered as he ran along the room, hitting target dolls that stood around, already filled with cuts and bruises.  
Kennen jumped over the head of one Target, going a meter in the air and leaping towards another. While midair, he looked to his side, seeing another one and throwing a shuriken at it, hitting it's head with precise accuracy.  
As he went over the second target's head, he stopped.  
He heard talks of other students in the area. He knew something was wrong.  
He got off the doll and glued his ear to the paper wall near him, where he heard the voices coming through.  
"We can't let him see this..." A female voice spoke "If he does, his heart might break and he can go away! You know we can't lose him! We lost enough alre..."  
"Relax" A stern, male voice interrupted. "He is part of the Kinkou order. He is no longer weak. The fact he came here shows that he is no different then us, if not even stronger. Isn't it right, Kennen?"  
The yordle ducked.  
Instead of where Kennen's head was, Shen's sword flew and hit one of the dolls in their heart.  
"Nicely dodged, young one" Shen opened the paper wall like a door. "So, do you want to see what happened?"  
Kennen did not answer, nor did he move his head. He just bowed and followed Shen.

A minute later, they came into the other side of the Temple.  
A side Kennen was never allowed in.  
Shen stopped in front of a large door which lead into a hall.  
"Step in, Kennen."  
"What about you?" The young yordle asked as he looked up at him  
"I... I cannot go in, not yet."  
Shen walked away. Kennen kept looking at the door.  
After a second of confusion, he opened the door.  
Yet to his surprise, he was not ready as much as he thought he would be.  
Inside the hall there were countless bodies over the top of each other.  
Men  
Women  
Children  
None survived.  
Kennen thought that the first time he came in, the number of students for such a large temple was very small. Now he knew why.  
They were all dead.  
Kennen's eyes teared. He imagined the screams and shouts of all the kids running away from this death and torture.  
His eyes then locked upon one human child.  
He saw and understood that her age cannot be larger then 8 in human years. On her face, a huge cut. Only her right arm left from all of her Limbs. Her jaw, Gone.  
Kennen left the room with tears and screamed with terror  
As he exited, the door behind him closed.  
Kennen growled with fury, forcing his energy and electricity the come out of him.  
"**I'LL MURDER THEM**" He Went on his knees "**I WILL TAKE OUT EACH OF THEIR LIMBS ONE BY ONE...**" A circle of lightning surrounded him, killing all the living creatures within it. Every bug, animal or plant were fried alive with no mercy "**AND TEAR THEM APART!**"  
He suddenly felt his vision blurring and his feet weaken.  
He felt the energy leaking away and was barely able to see to circle of lightning around him disappear as if it was never there.  
He saw the world flip on it's side as he felt a bash on his head  
Kennen fell and fainted.

After that, the memories of that day faded. Except the stories of Shen and Akali and their training together, his memory was blurry.  
Yet this one, was scarred in his mind.  
He opened his eyes in the direction of the opponent.  
He saw the Lord of Shadows walking by, he was around 50 meters away. Kennen felt the electricity surging through him.  
He was ready to face the murderer.  
The Shadow closed in.  
Kennen was 10 meters away from him, above him, concealing himself within the Shadows.  
The shadow walked a step more  
Kennen was right above him, he knew that if he would strike now, he would be able to kill him with one strike.  
He froze with fear.  
The ferocity which the lord came in the forest with was frightening enough to snare Kennen in his place, yet it wasn't only that.  
Kennen knew that Zed was the master of shadows, and thus he knew that he is not just a simple threat.  
'Why didn't he attack then?'  
Kennen quietly followed Zed, jumping between branches and making sure he is not discovered.  
The two reached the Forests center after a 7 minute walk.  
"**Get out of the shadows, Ninja.**"  
Kennen did not respond, he just stayed over the branch he was on.  
Zed sighed, and as a response to Kennen's silence, he threw a Shuriken at the branch in lightning speed, cutting it off and forcing Kennen to jump into another one.  
Kennen appeared as thunder and jumped into another Branch, this time revealing himself.  
Kennen understood that embracing the shadows near the Shadow's lord will be useless, or worse, be proven deadly.  
Zed looked at Kennen's eyes, seeing determination and a single intent.  
To kill him.  
Zed sighed again, not sure about whatever he should do.  
The lord of shadows made his decision. It was time to know what was new in the now-destroyed Kinkou order.  
"**Who are you, Yordle?**"  
Kennen answered with the throw of a futile Shuriken into Zed's face. Zed was a far more experienced ninja, it was no problem for him to not only evade, but to block the projectile with his very own Shuriken.  
Zed's ranged weapons were larger and better made. Sharp and Brutal, the shuriken thrown by zed halfed Kennen's weapon with no stop and hit the tree behind kennen, missing his head by 2 inches.  
Kennen did not flutter, he saw death incoming, yet he did not move. He knew Zed missed, and he knew that he did so on purpose.  
"Why didn't you kill me?" Kennen asked him.  
"**I am not here to kill yordle, I am here to ask. Do you know who I am?**"  
Zed looked at his enemy with his mask "**Do you?**"  
"You're Zed, the asshole who destroyed the Kinkou order, killed the grandmaster and murdered dozens of innocents."  
"**Do you know, who ****_you_**** are, Kennen?**" Kennen was struck by the sudden hit of Zeds knowledge.  
"How do you know my name?"  
"**Answer me. Do you know who ****_you_**** are?**"  
"I am Kennen, the Heart of the Tempest."  
Kennen suddenly heard Zed's heavy and quick breaths.  
He was mad.  
"**Bastards...**" Zed spoke. "**Whatever they told you that happened that night was a lie... they nothing nothing of the truth...**"  
Zed held his stomach tightly  
The master of shadows then started undressing, slowly removing his black and red armor to show his second layer.  
As he took it off, Zed's figure look almost completely different. Still two large Shurikens on his back, yet his armor much more dull and his colors absolutely different.  
The black was changed to bright white and dark red was changed to blue.  
His eyes, thanks to the removal of the mask, showed their true color. They were bright blue, shining with energy.  
"**This is who I am...**" Zed said "**I am Zed, The Storms follow. Let me tell you what truly happened on the day of the massacre.**"  
Terrified and shocked, Kennen made the harsh decision to carefully listen while keeping his body ready.

Zed, an old disciple. Behind him, an army of students, all learning to mastery of shadows.  
Their master had a plan in his mind. He had no intent to kill anyone or fight.  
He was actually planning on something completely absurd.  
'I'll make it clear...' the thoughts ran inside him 'Ill show Grand-Master the true power of the shadows, ill show him that it can help balance, it can preserve it! All I need is the box...'  
He was happy to go back to the order he was once just a mere student in.  
When he finally got there, with an army of a thousand men and women, he stood in front of two large gates.  
They have opened, and behind them stood the Grand-Master himself, greeting his old student back to the temple.  
The Grand-master was a man of age. His clothes were purely white, he wore a large robe over him, only second the his long white beard. His eyes closed, probably from blindness from his old age.  
"Zed..." He said with the voice of an old man.  
"**Master.**" Zed bowed.  
"I welcome you back, not as a student..." The old man coughed "But as a fellow master of a different art."  
Zed, under his dreadful steel mask, smiled.  
He felt back home. Even after he was banished, after he entered the gates, he felt a warm aura surrounding the place.  
Zed told his students to stay outside the gate, and only enter when ordered differently.  
Zed went inside a small house in front of the gates with the Grand-master slowly walking behind him. He looked around with a smile, still feeling the warmness of this place all around him.  
Yet after he heard the door close behind him, he suddenly felt something different.  
He looked down to his stomach, and saw six small blade coming out of them.  
A rushing cold took over the warm aura. He felt his body was about to fall the second the blades disappeared.  
"Im sorry, Zed." The Grand-master said, this time on a different tone. Not a tone of an old man, but a tone of a warrior. "Your order cannot exist, It interrupts me..."  
Zed looked behind him and saw the old Grand-master staring at him with eyes wide open.  
The lord of shadows then had an epiphany.  
'There is no balance...' He thought 'There is only strength... Balance is a lie. You whole life was a lie. Just a great scam, a large betrayel.'  
Zed made a choice at that moment. A choice he never regretted in his life.  
He changed places. He spawned behind his master while replacing his position with a mere shadow.  
The Grand-master blocked Zed as he spun himself towards him. "**YOU THINK I'LL-**" the old man's words stopped with the beheading done by Zed's shadow.  
The old man's head rolled on the floor, releasing warm blade from the fresh body.  
Zed then released a cry of pain, both mental and physical.  
He took the master's clothing and wrapped his stomach to show no wounds.  
He grabbed the Master's head and exited the room, showing his students the head.  
They cheered for Victory, yet Zed saw someone else to his right.  
Shen, his old age Nemesis stood there, staring at the head.  
Zed threw it to his feet.  
Shen was furious. "**ZED!**" He shouted "**HOW COULD YOU?!**" Shen jumped to Zed, yet was blocked by 7 of Zed's students.  
Zed just kept walking, still feeling the shivering cold inside his body.  
"**Kill them...**" Zed commanded as he walked outside the temple gate "**Kill them all**"

Kennen shivered from fear, He saw the enemy in front of him telling his the story of his life and crying.  
Zed blue glowing eyes released tears filled with sadness and old memories, yet with no regret.  
The yordle was now sure that there really is a way for Zed out, even with all the pain he caused.  
The shadow lord cleared his eyes with his arm and looked at the yordle. "This is the truth I show you. This is what happened in the Kinkou Temple years ago."  
Kennen sharpened his senses, being ready to whatever Zed would do. "You said that the thought you had after the master tried killing you was that 'Balance is a lie'. Why?"  
"Balance... Justice... Fairness..." Zed closed his hands and activated his blades, releasing them from his holsters. "These are just stories made up by your master so he could keep control over all."  
Kennen's muscles tightened  
"And now... **I shall end the kinkou order!**" Zed jumped to Kennen's front "**For good!**"  
Kennen jumped up, knowing that going back would be a worthless choice. Zed used the branch Kennen jumped off to maneuver himself to him, spinning in the air and throwing Shurikens at Kennen with unbelievable amount and speed. Kennen threw a shuriken at Zed, yet it was dodged.  
Zed looked back at the Shuriken, and saw if fly off into the first. He changed his vision back into his opponent and saw Kennen no more. Instead, the crimson sky attacked him and blurred his vision.  
He looked back down, seeing his opponent under him.  
Both in midair had almost nothing to do but fall, yet the fight kept on with an endless amount of Shurikens Thrown at each other.  
Even though Zed was stronger, he was still not as fast as the small yordle. Kennen threw as many Shurikens as he could, hoping to hit with one while dodging Zed's, jumping from one into another.  
As one of them hit, Near Zed a three small blue spheres appeared, with one of them being lighten up.  
Kennen positioned his hands in a unique form, suddenly turning himself into a ball of furying thunder, giving him the ability to use electricity and float in the air to wherever he wanted.  
The yordle moved to Zed's right and took out another shuriken, yet this one was engulfed in a blue thundering coating. Kennen threw the Shuriken, destroying Zed's attempt to block it with his own Shurikens, cutting them in half and causing the shuriken to get stuck in Zed's torso.  
Another blue sphere lightened.  
Zed, shocked by Kennen's sudden burst of damage, tried reading his next move be looking at where the next weapon will be thrown at, but to his surprise, Kennen again put his hand in a position. this one different then the one from before.  
With a shout, Kennen connected himself and his enemy with a string of lightning, igniting the last sphere that was near Zed.  
The second the pulsing electricity went through the Shadow lord, a cloud formed in a millisecond above him, striking down powerful lightning and stunning Zed in the air.  
The battle lasted less then two seconds, almost emptying both Ninja's from their array of ranged weapons.

Zed groaned of pain after flying in the air with no conscious. As he realized the situation he was in, He spun his head to look down into the ground.  
He was less then a meter away from it.  
He immediately reacted, moving his feet so that they would touch the ground and push him away from it so that he could re balance himself.  
His feet touched the ground, followed by them jumping away from it.  
Yet as Zed was in midair again, he was now dealing with another menace. He heard a thundering clap above him, and as he looked at it he saw Kennen's eyes filled with lightning and blue energy. Under his eyes, two Kunais, used as daggers, were facing with their tips towards Zed's face.  
Zed blocked the thrust of Kennen's Kunai with his blades, causing a shockwave between the the weapons and the two opponents, pushing each to the direction opposite from the other. The two Ninjas touched the ground with their legs and stood up in front of each other.  
"You are far more trained then i have expected, Kennen" Zed said "Yet now, it's the time for me to show you one grave mistake you have made."  
Zed opened his blades again, yet this time, the sound of opening blades multiplied itself by six as behind Zed, six shadow's appeared, mimicking his movement.  
"You are but a replacement for me, Yordle" Zed announced "When a ninja promotes, he changes his nickname. I was supposed to be the Heart of the Tempest, Kennen."  
Quick moving, blue lines appeared around Zed and his shadows. Each of them looking like bolts of powerful lightning passing around the body with massive speed.  
"I will show you **true** Lightning!"  
Kennen surged lightning through his body, arching himself backwards and away from Zed, yet it was of no use. Zed and his Shadows were around Kennen in a matter of seconds, Surrounding every corner of him.  
The Zed and his Shadows pulled their right arm backwards, and in bullet-speed spat it forward into Kennen's body.  
The Yordle jumped high in the air and landed on a branch, but was quickly followed by the enemy.  
Zed's Shadow appeared behind the yordle.  
Zed signed with his fingers and switched places with the shadow behind Kennen.  
The yordle's lightning stopped. Kennen crouched and evaded Zeds arm.  
The yordle then summoned a circle of lightning around him, forcing the clouds again to use each enemy near Kennen as a lightning rod  
With his shout, he activated the ability.  
Zed was struck by lightning again.  
Then again, a second later, and again, a second after that.  
Zed, unlike beforehand, did not faint or move.  
"**Pathetic**" Zed and his shadows, now all around the enemy, uttered.  
Kennen tried dodging the blades that surrounded him, but was cut in various places around his body.  
Zed went far behind Kennen, hiding himself in the nights shadow between the leafs of the forest and hiding his Shadows.  
"**Hehehe...**" Zed's voice became more sinister, yet was now undetected thanks to the sound of rain and shadows all over the place.  
The yordle went off the Branch and onto the ground. As he landed, he started running forward, deeper into the forest.

He kept running for already 30 seconds, always feeling a dark prescence sneaking behind him.  
He felt that with every step he makes, Zed keeps getting closer and closer to him. At least until he saw, what was for him, the light at the end of the tunnel.  
After sneakring in the darkened forest, Kennen was finally able to see a small groundpiece with the moonlight fully shining upon it.  
He ran faster towards the circle and finally reached it with a smile.  
"You can't hide now, Zed!" Kennen shouted under the moon.  
All around him were large trees, around 3 meters tall and filled with darkness in between their leaves.  
He finally found a ground where Zed was unable to hide in the trees, and give Kennen a chance to fight more fairly.  
Kennen's feeling of being followed suddenly disappeared, as if he was never followed at all.  
He looked around him and saw nothing, darkness and shadows of trees surrounded him.  
Kennen looked down, but to his surprise, he saw more then just his Shadow.  
He gazed upon the absolute darkness of the ground.  
After the pitch black view, he looked up and saw dusk  
Around Zed, Over 200 shadows lurked and copied their master's position.  
"**I NEVER HIDE!**" Zed shouted  
Both he and his Shadows started falling down upon Kennen.

The yordle saw the dreadful sight, it was like a rain filled with dark blades falling upon him.  
All he could see now was the end of the tunnel, the white color of Zed's clothing that was vibrant near the endless shadow's around him, seeming like the light of his end.  
Kennen understood that he had only one choice left.  
He closed his eyes and relaxed his body.  
He breathed in what was most likely his finale breath.  
He breathed out.  
He knew that there was only one way out of here.  
Staying alive was probably just an unachievable goal, but at least he has to kill his enemy.  
"For Kinkou" Kennen said.  
He channeled energy around him and created a circle of energy in a radius around him, making it big enough so that all of Zed's shadows will fit in.  
He looked straight into Zed's lightning filled eyes, showing him no mercy.  
Zed felt a chill in his spine, something called fear. Something he had taught his students to evade at all cost, and kill when possible.

Zed decided to finish this.  
He suddenly changed the position his hands were in and closed his palms together, he then moved his hands downwards, still keeping them intact.  
All of his Shadows did the same.  
What followed Zed's movement was a flurry of lightning coming from the raining sky, pouring down on to the ground where Kennen was standing on.  
"**DIE!**" Zed and his Shadows muttered.  
Kennen felt the energy of the lightning closing the distance to him, waiting for the correct moment to use his trump card against Zed.

One of the lightning bolts touched Kennen, Yet did not hurt him. Instead, Kennen channeled his energy and used the lightning that Zed summoned as a ladder to get to his height.  
Kennen wrapped himself in lightning and got up the bolt, reaching Zed and grabbing his shoulder.

The Shadow lord could not believe his sight, the opponent was less then a second ago 5 meters under him, standing on the ground, supposed to be dead from having his body fried because of the lightning. Instead, he saw him right by his side, touching his shoulder. Zed reacted quickly, and switched places between him and a shadow that was 15 meters away.  
Kennen quickly followed, using his energy to move between the shadows.  
As Kennen reached him once again, he quickly stabbed Zed with his knife, Causing the glowing orb of lightning to return to Zed's side.  
Zed was overwhelmed by the sheer speed of Kennen, something he did not think was possible.  
The dark lord reacted the only way he could at this position, with all of his might.  
He tried attacking Kennen, but was suddenly his by a bolt of lightning from above, causing another sphere to come.  
Zeds Shadows took out their blades.  
Kennen used the shadows again, only to go behind Zed and stab him with his Kunai again.  
A third sphere appeared near Zed, but did no cause Zed the stun he expected.  
Zed had a different problem now, he was too tired to move. He had no power left in his body. He knew of was his last fight, and he would not lose without killing his enemy, the last of the Kinkou.  
Another Bolt of lightning his Zed, adding the fourth sphere to him.  
Kennen suddenly felt cold steel penetrating his back, but did not move. The yordle knew that this was his last fight, and that he should fight it to the end.  
The last bolt his Zed, causing the sixth orb the appear near him.  
Zed look at Kennen and opened his eyes, commanding his shadow's to attack the seen target.  
They all got closer to Kennen and tried to stab him.  
Kennen looked at Zed with a more fearful look, showing that he will now overpower him with all that he has.  
A shadow got close enough to his left, and cut off his left hand  
Kennen grabbed hard the only weapon he had left, and infused it with every ounce he has of his energy in his body  
One of the shadows got close from below, shoving the blade all the way through his leg  
Kennen threw the kunai towards Zed  
The shadow behind Kennen jabbed his blades through Kennens back, shivving his heart and leaving a large hole in it.  
The Kunai hit Zed and summoned the seventh sphere, causing the balls of lightning to explode and summon a giant bolt.  
The great thundering blow was 15 meters in diameter, with the temperature of 30,000 kelvins.  
Nothing within the Radius of 40 meters survived it.  
No bones were left to seek, no body to look for.  
The two opponents died for their own greater cost, each for the destruction of the enemy order.  
Kennen, right before dying, remembered his masters teachings to him  
"Remember, death is not a goal. But if you must die, Die for the Kinkou order, Die for justice, Die for **true** Balance."


	18. Chapter 18

A gigantic brute appeared inside the Freljordian camp.  
Out of nowhere, people all around felt a chilling cold of the the Freljord, a place far away from Zaun.  
As much as it felt comfortable for the winter tribes, it felt exteremly out of place.  
As the looked at the freezing source, they felt like they have seen a legend coming to life.

The giant entered the tent where the Avarosan king stayed and tried training.  
Tryndemere did some push-ups before the battle to train his right arm, yet felt a sudden cold surrounding the tent as its cloth has opened.  
In a quick move, Tryndemere got up on his feet, grabbed his sword and pointed it towards the chilling breeze.  
The sword touched the giants mustache, yet was unable to cut it.  
"TRYNDEMERE, HAHAHA! YOU SEEM TO HAVE FORGOTTEN SOMETHING!" The giant gave a big smile, showing the whiteness of his teeth.  
"Agh" Tryndemere was disappointed, hoping for the coming of an actual enemy. "What do _you_ want, Braum. You know i don't...err..." Tryndemere remembered the last time he said something like that to Braum. It ended up with him getting the silent treatment from his wife, something he hates with all of his guts. "_Enjoy your company, Baum_." He finished his sentence.  
"Oh come on!" Braum grabbed Tryndemere by his shoulder ""Let's go outside! Have some fun! You didn't forget to have fun again, Have you, Tryndemere?"  
"Grrrr..." Tryndemere growled, not enjoying Braum's company, of the fact the Braum dragged him outside to the desert-like area.  
"**WHY WON'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?!**" Tryndemere shouted, full of rage.  
"Because I want to teach you to have some fun!"  
"**GODDAMIT!**" The barbarian had enough of Braum's nonsense and stood up to look at him.  
Tryndemere suddenly looked behind Braum and saw something flying out of Zaun in an unbelievable speed. A purple liquid seemed to go towards his direction.  
"Braum..."  
"You see Tryndemere? All you need to do is have f-"  
"BRAUM, **LOOK!**" He pointed at the flying object.  
Braum smiled and looked back, seeing the incoming danger.  
"**Everyone!**" Braum shouted "**Stand behind me!**"  
The army immidiately reacted, standing behind the giant human shield.  
Trolls and humans stood near each other in less then a second, trying to shield themselves from the coming strike of Zaun.  
Braum Struck his shield on the ground and look at the flying object.  
"**LETS SEE YOU TRYING TO GO THROUGH THAT YA BASTARD!**" the giant shouted, and with his roar, his shield increased in size, growing to be 10 times bigger.  
10 meters high and 5 meters wide, the mighty shield stood unmovable and strong.  
The flying object seemed to be getting closer.  
on the purple projectile, red sticks filled with explosives were showing out of its edges.  
The projectile flew quickly towards the shield.  
"**HOLD ON FELLAS! ITS GONNA HIT!**" Braum shouted, following the sentence with a large, smiling laugh.

The large explosion was heard outside the shield as the projectile hit it.  
Barum, after the hit, took down the shield he made and looked at the area in front of him, seeing the ruins that were a housing camp just a few minutes ago.  
"Hmmm... Looked better beforehand" Braum commented on the looks of the place.  
It was filled with black gunpowder and purple slimy goo. Even through the explosion, the goo seemed to wistand it, and the massive amount of parts trembled.  
Out of each goo, no matter whats its size, came out a large red dot. All of the dots seemed to look and start sliming towards the same central direction.  
"Hmmm..." Braum wondered "The slime looks like an animal! When goo gathers, they probably become BIG goo! Hahaha!"  
Tryndemere was astonished by these things. He saw many things in the Freljord, yet creatures like this were nothing less then terrifying to him.  
While the Freljordian army looked at the remains on the ground, the barbarian looked forward at the castle and saw small grey dots walking away from it.  
He held his sword with brute force and stared into the battlefield.  
The army and Braum followed a minute later.  
"**Men... Women... Soldiers.**" Tryndemere Started shouting loudly

"**You see this place we are looking at? Do you see the army you will battle?**" The number of grey dots increased  
"**SOLDIERS, DO YOU SEE THE ARMY WE WILL DEFEAT?!**" The army responded with a large battlecry filled with the fury and joy of battle  
"**DO YOU SEE THE CREATURES WE WILL VANQUISH?! THIS THINGS ARE ****NOT**** HUMAN! YOU WILL KILL THEM, OR ELSE THEY WILL KILL YOU!**" the army responded again  
The dots got close enough for them to seem like armored warriors.  
"**SOLDIERS OF THE FRELJORD! THE RESPECTED AVAROSAN, THE WINTER'S CLAW AND THE FROSTGUARDS TROLLS! YOU KNOW SERVE ONE QUEEN, AND ONE QUEEN ONLY...**"  
Tryndemere had the thought in his mind to say "Ashe", yet decided to give someone else the honor the rule these warriors.  
"**FOR THIS BATTLE, YOU SERVE THE FRELJORD! YOUR BELOVED HOMELAND AND RESIDENTS! **ARE YOU READY!?"  
The warriors, both troll and men, shouted and cheered.  
"**I ASKED! ARE YOU READY?!**"  
The Freljordians used the last air in the lungs to shout and cheer for battle. The first P.I.N's appeared now closer then ever, just 10 meters away.  
"**CHARGE!**" The barbarian shouted as he swung his sword and made a circular motion to spin himself into the enemy.  
"**DIE, WHORES!**"

In the other side of the battlefield, Katarina, Volibear, Caitlyn and Vi were seeing Zed running off into the distance to chase Kennen, but their string of thought was cut off due to the large explosion from the Freljord's camp.  
"The battle started." Volibear announced. "My people need me, and so do yours. Come, allies."  
Volibear lead the champions towards their campings. "Let's battle."

Each fighter now prepared for their own battle.  
Ashe and Lissandra were planning in the back of the camp, trying to not be distracted by the explosions and noises outside.  
Katarina looked for Talon, which now seemed to be lost.  
Vi and Caitlyn went to Piltover's camp, to take out their top tier scientists into battle.  
"Comon fella's, Get out!" Vi shouted at one of the Piltovian convoys.  
The door of the convoy Vi was referring to to opened.  
"Hmmm... Indeed! A wise choice." Went out a yordle with a large Brain. Yet he seemed different, a bit more robotic.  
A magnificent man with shining muscles and a unique suit came out after Heimerdinger, his smile was large and beautiful. "Pave the way for Piltover's prime!"  
"Errr..." Ziggs followed him outside into the battlefield "Jayce, promise me you won't bother my explosives?"  
"No." Jayce replied angirly "Your Hexplosions are quite... annoying."  
"Please?" Ziggs jumped on Jayce's hammer "I know you like me Jayce-y, There is no need to lie anymore!"  
Jayce tried lifting the hammer, but it was too heavy thanks to Zigg's and his bombs. So he tried punching him.  
After Ziggs jumped and laughed, he landed over Jayce's head. "GAHAHA!" Ziggs laughed over Jayce's head, smashing his skill with his weight.  
"**Get off me**!" He shouted.  
Ziggs finally listened and got off of Jayce. "So..."  
"**Yes I will leave you alone just...**" Shouts were suddenly heard within the area where the explosion was from. "hmm... no time to get angry. Friends, its time."  
The piltovians stood outside and looked at the target. "Zaun..." Said Jayce "How long have i been waiting to beat you up... you have no idea." He smiled.  
Ziggs frown suddenly turned upside down. "Heimy?" He asked "Are ya gonna bring _it_ here?"  
"Might as well" The scientist answered in a robotic voice. As he did, he took out of his pocket a small cube with a button on it.  
He pressed it and said "On it's way."  
Jayce seemed intrigued by their act. "What is it you two are doing?" He asked.  
Ziggs smiled as he held his bombs more tightly. "Nothing, really. Just a tiny project of ours~ Including a little weenie from Bandle-City."  
Jayce has now feared Ziggs more then the war he was about to enter. "**YOUR** project?" He asked, knowing that everything Ziggs' involved in explodes in the end.  
His grin widened as he threw a bomb far away into the first wave of enemies getting closer. "Don't worry! Hehe... Its better then an explosion muhaHAHAha!" He laughed maniacally while throwing even more bombs.

Jarvan got to his army and found his horse.  
He got on it and looked at the Demacian army. He took in a deep breath.  
"**WHAT ARE WE?!**" Jarvan asked the demacians.  
No one answered.  
"**WHAT PURPOSE ARE WE HERE FOR?!**"  
The fields of war were almost filled already with the last wae going towards them.  
Jarvan, angered, struck his javelin into the ground. "**WHY ARE WE KILLING THESE ABOMINATIONS?!**"  
None answered but Xin Zhao, who stood mighty near the prince. "For justice"  
"**That's right, for justice! We are DEMACIANS! WE DO NOT ESCAPE WAR!**" Jarvan shouted.  
The army cheered.  
"**THEY KILLED CIVILIANS, INNOCENTS, WOMEN AND CHILDREN. THEY KILLED ****OUR**** WOMEN AND CHILDREN!**"  
They cheered again.  
"**WILL WE STAND HERE WITH THE TAILS BETWEEN OUR LEGS OR SHOW THEM WHAT DEMACIA IS?**"  
The army cheered a third time.  
"**THEN SHOW THEM WHO YOU ARE! SHOW THEM OUR MIGHT!**"  
With the last cheer, the demacian army marched towards the enemy with glory and no regret.

The scarlet lady saw the fights erupting around.  
The shadow near her, thou, did not know what to do.  
"So what now?" He asked.  
She looked at him with a smile. "As usual..." She took out her blades and positioned herself towards battle  
"We do it the Noxian way."  
She jumped into the enemy lines from inside them, followed by her brother who came just a second after her.

On both sides, tides of arms shouted and marched towards their enemy in a tidal wave of merciless thirst for blood and vengeance.  
Others, did it for science.  
"TO WAR!" they shouted. The Anti-Zaunite army emerged and started bashing open the enemy P.

But one fight remained unfinished.

Leona looked at Pantheons eyes as they rolled around open over the dead ground.


	19. Chapter 19

Leona saw Pantheons eyes rolling around aimlesly on the ground.  
He moved his mouth with the last ounce of energy he had left.  
The head spinned on the ground until it stopped, locking eyes between Leona and Pantheon.

The sun warrior heard a maniacs laugh  
"Hahaha!" Diana sneered "Isn't it Lovely, Solari? You know have no one in your life! You're all alone... just like me!" Diana smiled.  
The moon fighter snapped her finger while putting her clothes back on.  
As she put them on, she snapped them again and release Leona from her chains. She felt like she has already won.  
She laughed again. "What can you do now, Leona?"

The warrior of the sun stayed on the ground for ten more seconds and cried.  
Her loved one was killed in front of her eyes. She was unable to protect the only thing left in her life...

Leona heard a blurry voice calling her.  
She looked towards Pantheon and looked at his eyes. She saw his last message written over his face.  
She saw tears running through his face. The voice was the last breath of air he tried taking.  
And in his tears, she found what she was looking for.  
She grabbed the ground with a firm arm, then moved her legs and hands in a crouching position.  
In this position, she grabbed her blade and shield and stood up.  
During the whole process, Leona looked to the ground under here and not to her opponent.  
Dianas smile grew. "What's wrong, can't look me in the eyes?"  
Leonas hair blew with the wind, yet her face kept looking at the ground.  
"**Look at me!**" Diana shouted, now angered from Leonas lack of attention towards her. "**Agh, Pathetic.**" She continued.  
The heretic used her arm to move the sweat from her forhead.  
The Solari took a deep breath and pushed her head up to look at Diana.  
Her face was expressionless. All she has were tears.  
"So..." Diana finally got what she wanted "Ready for our dual?"  
Leona lifted her blade and pointed it towards the sky.  
Diana felt herself getting warmer  
"Whats with that?" The Lunari asked. As she got no response, she Lunar Rushed to her life long opponent.  
She reached Leona, But got blocked be her shield. The Shield of Daybreak blocked each and every slash that came from Diana without lowering the Zenith blade.  
Diana tried hacking and slashing, yet each attack was blocked and parried, rendering the attacks useless.  
"BITCH!" Diana shouted "WHY WON'T YOU FUCKING..." She lifted her sword up high "**DIE!**" And swung it down like a guillotine.  
Leona parried and quickstepped to her right, then bashed her shield towards Diana with great force, pushing her away 10 meters.  
Diana felt her a large pain and saw herself 10 meters away from her opponent in a sudden gust of strength.  
As Diana looked to her again, Leonas position did not change.  
She held her shield tight and her sword high.  
Diana felt her body getting hotter and hotter, not from excitement or fatigue, but of the temperature near her.  
Only now she noticed that the temperature rose by around 15C already.  
Her ears then drummed with a powerful magic screech from above. She looked up and saw the moon above her shining with worry.  
The lunar star sent a circle beam towards Diana. As it hit her, she understood it was no attack, but a shield.

She looked into Leona's expression and saw no change.  
The giant shield above Diana did not let her get in or out, it also blocked the temperature change from the outside.  
"Whats the meaning of this?!" Diana asked the one she follows "Why is this happening?! She is supposed to be broken!"  
Leona dropped her sword slowly.  
She summoned a round sphere-like shield around herself which shined as brightly as the sun.

The battlefield below the mountain was blood filled by the past 3 minutes since Leona's retaliation began.  
The Piltovians suffered deaths of many scientists, including the Heimer Bot which died just a minute ago.  
The Demacians used synchronized war tactics to battle the warriors.  
The units behind shot down enemies from afar, hoping they would explode there and kill others.  
The units up front, however, were divided to two. The warriors up front would kill the enemies while the armored fighters, the Demacian Tanks and Vanguard, were taking the damage of the explosion.  
Their shields were reinforced with powerful metal that even the P. blood could not burn.  
The Freljordians fought in a very simple manner. Freeze and smash.  
Ashe, Lissandra and every other ice mage froze the enemy lines. After doing so, the warriors smashed them open.  
During this fight, already around 150 warriors died, with a loss of 0 real soldiers lives on the Zaunian side.

Diana saw the circle around Leona getting brighter and brighter, and finally saw a change in Leonas face.  
She saw the thirst to kill in her eyes.

"Come on!" Jarvan shouted "WE DIDN'T EVEN KILL THEM ALL! WE STILL HAVE..." The princes eyes were filled with terror.  
He saw something he did not see in a long while. With the image he saw, the color of his skin turned from human to ghostly white.  
"...Some more to..."  
Beatrice flew above the paled knight.  
"You bastard..."

Katarina and Talon Slashed through their enemies and destroy them one by one.  
With each enemy the cut, the Shunpoed to an enemy deeper in the enemy army.  
As they reached the end of the P.I.N enemy line, they saw another line of enemies, led by A metal encrusted men glowing with red colors.  
They were no longer P. , and both assassins knew so.  
The new group of enemies stoop over the Zaunian Wall, in a height of 30 meters above the ground.  
9 meters away from the wall, the assassins could see the enemies figures, yet could not differentiate them.  
The wall, 6 meters in Width,  
The metallic man grabbed his staff more firmly. As he did, the rock on its top started glowing in a powerful red color.  
"**The last gift she gave me was this little Moon Stone...**"  
Behind the team of enemies the two Noxians faced, six giant monstrosities shaken the earth.  
Katarina barely held her stance and fell on the ground as six metal beasts rose.  
"...**I shall use this last gift wisely.**"  
A helmed man behind the metallic one came close. "What did you think of my plans for Noxus, were they good?" His voice was of an middle-aged man. After his sentence, a crow landed over his long shoulder.  
"**BASTARD**" She shouted and shunpoed to him, closing the edge of her blade to his neck, but was flung back towards Talon by a powerful weapon.  
Her brother caught her as she was thrown towards him, but the impact almost broke his arms.  
"No no no..." A gentlemans voice came out from Viktors left. "Dear Du Couteau, You think I have taken nothing from the experiment I Inducted on you two? I want to show you something before you die... This is your baby."  
Katarina looked, but was sorry for this decision.  
Near Swain stood a tall P.I.N-like monster. He was 2.1 meters tall. He hair was short and brown, His muscles large and beastly. On his body, belts filled with knives, Blades and Shurikens that were in the size of longswords.  
And its skin, Just like Katarina's.  
"Personally..." Singed continued, finally happy to conduct the final stage of his experiment. "I gave him a name I thought you would like, Just as a small tribute for your cause to science."  
Katarina pushed Talon away and dropped on the ground, but quickly stood up to confront Swain.  
"And what is it?" She asked.  
"Supreme P.I.N, or SPIN, for short." Singed smiled.  
"Now..." He continued as he started stepping forward.  
"Hunt them down, SPIN."


	20. Chapter 20

Talon and Katarina stared at the wall, watching the 2 meters tall beast.  
"Hunt them down" The beasts master, Singed, commanded.

The beast did not listen, just acted on it's own instincts on who to kill and jumped on the ground, causing a tremor that almost made Katarina fall off her feet again.  
The beast stared at the two assassins. The beast took first notice of the male, yet quickly changed his Gaze to the other.  
It looked at Katarina, and as it did, He roared a mighty shout that echoed through the battlefield.  
The roar caused silence to the frield of battle.  
It brought fear to the humans that heard it.  
The Giant monster took a massive sword out of its back with his right hand.  
As it took the sword out, he grabbed it with the other hand as well and pointed it at Katarina.  
It breathed in the Oxygen around him and stomped his right foot forward.  
"**CHARGE!**" it shouted in a brutal voice as it ran towards Katarinas direction, Increasing his movment speed largely in a single boost of strength.  
With no fear or doubt, Katarina Shunpoed towards Talon, Grabbed him by his Torso and Shunpoed back into the massive army of P. .  
She shunpoed 3 times already, so she looked back to see where the beast is.  
To her surprise, It shunpoed near her, but she reacted quickly enough to get away in time and shunpo closer to her allies.  
"Did it-?!" "FUCK!" Talon could not even finish his question without Katarina interrupting him.  
After 9 seconds, She finally reached the Dauntless Vanguards, defending the front fighters from the explosions of the dying P. .  
She Let Talon go and looked at the direction where SPIN was in.  
This time, it did not Shunpo, but just plainly charged through the human guards as if they were nothing but leaves.  
Katarina Shunpoed over the beast and Lifted her knifes for the stab, hoping to mark him with her unique Bouncing Blades ability, which would cause a massive amount of damage.  
"Talon!" The scarlet blade shoted as she took an item out of her bag and threw it to her brother in arms.  
In Midair, Talon grabbed the long golden-colored stick and attached it to his back belt, the two then exchanged looks and synchronized their plans.  
Talon Cutthroat to SPIN and cut him down as well, trying to Blade his neck and cause him to bleed out to death.  
As their weapons struck the beasts skin, they bounced off it as if they hit steel.

"It's been a while..." A dauntless, powerful and mighty voice spoke to himself.  
He was far away from the battle. His clothes were brown, his beard unshaven and dirt covered his silver armor.  
is body was sweating from the running, he felt tired and exhausted.  
Yet he was filled with energy towards returning to battle.  
"I can smell the ashes of fire and the reek of death from here..." He looked and saw the Zaunite army explode in a green liquid goo, damaging the united armies of Valoran.  
The masculine man grabbed the sword from his back with his right hand, and after he took it out then grabbed it with his other.  
He pointed his blade in the direction of the Demacian army.  
"Fear not, I'm coming!" He Dauntlessly shouted and started running

The assassins jumped off the beast as they understood that they were worthless against him.  
"Crap..." Talon cursed "Only brute force can open up this bastard."  
"What should we do?" Katarina asked her brother in arms while the beast was confused and could not find them.  
Talon looked at her with deep sorrow. "Sister..." He started talking, hoping that the beast is not striking them down at that moment "I'll go and kill Swain, You deal with this bastard, Agreed?"  
Katarina parried backwards. Where she used to be, instead stood a giant sword which halved the ground she was on.  
"Alright!" She replied "My father taught you well, Always for the target!" She jumped and evaded SPINs sword strike. "GO!" She commanded him with a proud smile.  
Talon smiled back and left towards the back line of champions.  
Katarina stared into SPINs eyes and saw nothing but an intent to kill. "No mercy, Ha?" She asked.  
She pushed the ground,causing her to fly back away from SPINs smash.  
"**RHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**" It shouted, charging to Katarina.  
In its sprint, It suddenly threw a blade that was held on his belt into the direction of the Demacians behind him.  
Katarina did not care about that at the moment, she was too focused on defeating the brute.  
"COME HERE SPINNY!" She shouted with a grin "I GOT A LITTLE GIFT FOR YOU!" She took out two Kunais, sharpened especially for this occasion.  
She jumped up in the air, then Shunpoed back to his back and was able to cut through his neck with the small daggers.  
She smiled, but then she felt a giant strike to her left, breaking three ribs with the hit.

"**IN THE KINGS NAME, YOU SHALL BE PERISHED!**" The knight sprinted, getting closer to the field.

Katarina felt a huge cut appearing in her left side and instinctively flashed into a nearby unit.  
As she stepped on the ground, she saw what hit her.  
It was the blade SPIN threw 6 seconds ago.  
'He used... It used Bouncing Blade!' She thought, unable to believe it.  
SPIN searched around for his opponent, unable to find her. Katarina tried Shunpoing to someone, but the pain took over her, and she felt it going through everywhere.  
She fell on the ground, the three inches long cut gushed out blood and filled the floor with crimson colors.  
Katarina's senses started fading bit by bit, she felt the touch of Death getting closer and closer.  
She even tried taking a potion out of her bag and heal her, but she was too busy closing the wound with her hands.  
She fell down. From the pain, she didn't even sit, she just laid with her back to the ground, hopeless and with no answer to the situation.  
SPIN found her after looking around.

"**FORGE ONWARD!**" The knight shouted to himself, close enough that his mighty scream echoed through the fields of battle just as much as SPINs roar did.  
The front line of Demacian guards, The Dauntless Vanguards, heard the familiar voice.

The abomination got closer to the scarlet assassin.  
He stepped once, almost stomping her, blocked her right side. He stepped another time, pushing his other leg in a way that Katarina was unable to escape,squishing her between his feet, imprisoning her.  
The monster lifted its Blade.

"**VILE SCOURGE!**" The sturn voice growled at the beast, followed by the sound of large armor stepping on the ground.  
Katarina heard the voice, but did not believe it was really his.  
She closed her eyes and awaited the execution to finally come.  
SPIN ignored the voice and struck the sword downwards, right into Katarinas neck.  
"**I will fight AS LONG AS I STAND!**" The might of Demacia shouted while blocking SPINs blade from hitting the Noxian, using his runic yellow sword to his the monster's, and blowing it 40 meters away from it, disarming SPIN..  
"**BY JUSTICE!**" Garen slashed the monster with his sword  
"**BY LAW!**" With his other hand, The mighty Vanguard punched the abominations face

"**OR BY SWORD!"** He inserted the blade deep into the monsters stomach, gushing green goo from its back.  
Garen took out the blade and kicked the beast, but to his surprise, It was not yet defeated.  
It's wounds slowly recovered, closing any cut that Garen or Katarina caused.  
Garen sighed. "If you insist, **I shall use my ****full**** strength.**" He announced.  
The beast, as a response, growled and charged into Garen.  
Garen easily avoided the large beast with a quick parry to the left.  
"That's not how you charge..." Garen changed position in lightning speed, readying his legs for a quick burst of movement "**ITS LIKE THIS!**" Like a bullet, he sprung forward with the tip of his blade to his front, cutting the beasts stomach again.  
"**Your swings are pathetic!**" Garen shouted as he grabbed his sword tightly and spinned around the beast, causing cuts all over his body.  
SPIN grabbed another one of his swords from a belt, trying to slash Garen, thinking a wound to his opponent will make the pain go away.  
Garen summoned a shield around himself and blocked the swing. "**YOU CANNOT EVEN PENETRATE MY COURAGE!**" The vanguard denounced the monster  
The monster tried healing itself again, falling on its knees, unable and too tired to move anymore.  
"**Abomination...**" Garen Struck his sword in the ground while the beast rested "**BE PURGED WITH HOLY LIGHT!**"

Out of the sky, a giant sword in the shape of Garens blade fell upon the monster, reducing it to cinder, returning dust to dust.  
Garen looked back and kneeled on the ground, facing the Scarlet Assassin and put one arm forward. "Need some help?"  
"Potio.. bag..." Katarina barely speak, but gave enough information for the Vanguard to give her what she needed.  
Garen did as she ordered him and gave her the potion from her bag.  
He saw the potions wonders working miracles upon Katarinas body.  
"Impressive." Garen said as he lifted her back and moved her into a sitting position "Are you feeling better?" He asked.  
She opened her eyes and saw Garen more clearly now, and she saw he changed.  
Instead of his usual royal blue colors, his clothes were brown of dirt and empty of Demacian references.  
He had a belt filled with different pockets and trinkets, more so, he had a different sword.  
The sword was now larger and Yellow, filled with runic signs and signatures that were unreadable to the people of this day and age.  
She saw his face changed much, as well. It was no longer clean, it was filled with dirt. His hair was long and his hair unshaven.  
"What happened to you?" She asked, forgetting a bit about the war that goes on around them.  
"I was exiled by my own people as they feared that I betrayed them, and thank the gods they did. I might have not been the betrayer they thought I am, but the Journey I went through gave me much experience that I have needed. I have battled many beasts and monsters like no other, things that were thought to be extinct. It even gave me a new sword, the "Infinity Edge", with the power to critically strike any opponent.  
"Yet, a night Ago, I was approached by The Judicator of the institute, She teleported before me to send me the message after a long search for me. She told me much. She explained what happened in Detail. She showed me the truth and said that she won't come and help, and that she has to defend the institute first and foremost."  
"Of course she said that... Bitch..." Katarina smiled, feeling the pain oozing away, being replaced with Garens body warmth.  
"She also told me that The Blade's Shadow was with you, Where is He?" Garen asked  
"Don't worry" Katarina smiled again, thinking of all the fun Talon is having "He is already on his way to kill the damn Bastard"

Talon ran through the army of P. for the third time now, but still felt full of energy, now more then ever.  
'Swain... I'll finally be able to beat out the legendary question out of you... Ill finally know,  
Where did you hide my father!' He thought to himself as he kept running with Adrenaline.  
He reached the line of champions again, looking directly at his target.  
"SWAIN!" The blade shouted "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Leonas shield grew brighter. The sphere around her shined brightly, increasing with force on every second that goes by.  
Diana again felt a change of temperature from within the Shield the moon created around her, but this time, It got colder.  
"LET ME OUT!" The Lunari shouted at the moon "I CANNOT DEFEAT THE SOLARI LIKE THIS!"  
The moon spoke in the sound only the Lunari could hear.  
Dianas face was filled with fear from her masters answer.  
"What do you mean you're sorry?! Explain yourself!" She shouted loudly at the moon.  
Leonas dreadful face did not change, and still brought fear over Dianas heart.  
"You..." Leona finally spoke  
"You killed him..." Her voice was shattered and broken  
The two enemies locked their eyes into each other, one filled with fear, and one expressing nothing but the need to kill the other.  
"Prepare yourself, Diana..." Leona grabbed her shield and closed it to her body "You have brought it upon yourself."  
"**WHAT?**" The Lunari was angered from Leonas cheek. "**HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THIS?! I AM YOUR SLAYER! BATTLE ME!**"

Leona looked straight into Dianas eyes, shattering the moons spirit.  
"**COME HERE, MURDERER! LET ME SEE YOU GO THROUGH MY SHIELD!**" Diana tried taking the situation back into her own hands, thinking it will bring fear into the Solari's heart.  
Leona closed her eyes.  
Slowly, she started lowering the arm that held the blade on the air.  
Over her neck, a locket of an Iron bird shining as brightly as her Eclipse.  
"As the Eclipse ends..." Leona spoke, still slowly lowering the Zenith Blade  
She opened her eyes. They were as well shining brightly, as bright as the sun.  
"... Your army will fall."


End file.
